Linktober 2K19
by Fiddler in the Woods
Summary: Thirty-one days of prompts. Thirty-one chapters of content. (Linked Universe) COMPLETE
1. A Tradition on Outset Island

**Hello.**

**This is part one of Linktober: Traditions.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**nor Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

There was a tradition on Outset Island for every boy. Once he reached his twelfth birthday, he would be given like-style clothes to the Hero of Time. Much like the other boys on Outset Island, Wind was gifted these clothes.

He wore them when he went to rescue his sister. He was proud to wear them then.

Luckily, he wasn't wearing them when he _met _the Hero of Time.

That would've been embarrassing.

To think that there was a chance that he would wear the Hero's Clothes while working along Time almost made his heart skip a beat.

Besides, the Hero's Clothes was too itchy for the different heats, and he preferred his blue and orange clothing instead.

How _awkward _would it be if he had to explain that if they went to Outset Island, a majority of the boys will dress like he did?

Well, Wind decided, it would be _less _awkward if he explained it _before _they landed in the middle of Outset Island.

"Wind," Time calmly started, "there's someone calling for you."

Wind shook himself from his thoughts as he heard his sister call his name. He turned and jolted as he was suddenly attacked by Aryll. She threw her arms around him and cheerfully called out, "Link! You're home!"

"Yeah!" Wind hugged her back. "I'm back!"

"Never leave again!" Aryll demanded.

The Links glanced at each other. They knew that they would be leaving Outset Island in a few days, but how do you explain that to a seven-year-old?

"Where's Grandma?" Wind wondered. "Is she still at home?"

Aryll nodded. "Yup! She's been waiting for you!" She looked at the group behind Wind. "Who're your friends!"

After a short introduction given by each of the Links (Sky filling in for Hyrule and Four as Hyrule was retching and Four was nearly unconscious), Aryll was quick to decide to show them Aryll's Lookout. Wind suggested that they do that _after _he speaks to his Grandmother—and get their injured and disoriented members a safe place to lie. Aryll, a little disappointed, agreed.

As they neared Wind's house, a young boy with mucus running down his nose spotted Wind. "Link?" he wondered, earning all of their attention. "Holy Nayru! It _is _you!"

Zill rushed over to Wind and stopped. Time glanced down as the human boy wore an outfit identical to the one he wore as a child. Wind awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey, Zill…"

"When did you get back?"

"Back off, Zill!" Aryll stepped up. "He gets to see Grandma first!"

Zill stepped back, rubbing at his nose. "Sheesh, okay."

Aryll proudly puffed out her chest as she led the nine towards Wind's house.

* * *

"Ah! So, _you're _the group I heard of in Link's letters…!" Wind's Grandmother greeted after the initial shock of having eight strangers (one unconscious) show up at her door. Four was quickly placed in Wind's bed to rest. "It's so nice to meet you in person."

"Likewise." Time assured. "We've heard stories of you from Link during our travels."

"All good things, I hope!"

"Grandma!" Wind gasped, insulted.

"I'm kidding, Link. I'm kidding…"

Aryll piped up, "Me! What about me!?"

Twilight knelt down to her height. "He told us you were an _amazing _artist, and would share your photos around the campfire."

Legend scoffed and muttered, "Since when do _you _know how to handle kids?"

Aryll didn't hear what Legend said and beamed at Twilight's compliment. "I am! I have more photos if you want to see them! They're mostly of seagulls!"

Legend flinched at the mention of seagulls.

There was a few seconds of a silent conversation between the Links before Time nodded.

Sky smiled. "Sure! We'd love that!"

"Link?" Wind's Grandmother asked. "Can you and the blond fellow with the facial markings stay behind?"

"Sure."

The six Links, minus Time and Wind, all followed Aryll as she led to shown them her artworks. Wind's Grandmother gestured to the couch in the living room. "Shall we sit?"

As they sat down on the couch, Wind's Grandmother moved to the kitchen. "I know Link doesn't like this, but would you like some tea, mister?"

"Sure, ma'am. And you can call me Time."

Wind's Grandmother nodded. "Time… what an interesting name…"

As the kettle heated, Wind's Grandmother moved to the kitchen. "Now, before I hear all about your travels, Link, I have a question for Time."

Wind tilted his head at his grandmother.

"Is Link safe?"

Time took a moment to answer. Wind was shocked at the question. "What—Grandma?"

"If I had a choice, he wouldn't be in this position." Time answered. "There is no guaranteed safety in our line of work, but we make sure that we can be as safe as possible. Is he safe? No. But, is he going to be? Are we going to make sure he is? Yes."

Wind's Grandmother slowly nodded. "Very well. You seem like a sincere man. Please bring him home safe."

"That is all we hope to accomplish."

Wind looked between the two adults at this suddenly darkened conversation. He cleared his throat. "So—"

His grandmother spoke up, "Now, now, Link, wait your turn. Say, Time, interesting name—any reason for it?"

"Just a nickname." Time assured. "There's a lot of similar names in our group, so we're called by different names for less confusions."

"There's a tradition," Wind's Grandmother started. Wind dreaded where this was going. "That once a boy reached past the age of twelve, he is given a set of clothes called the Hero's Clothes."

Time perked up, "Hmm? Is that so?"

Wind dreaded his tone.

"Yes. Link has his own as well." Wind's Grandmother continued. "It is to honour the Hero of Time. You're name just reminded me of that, that's all."

Time glanced down at Wind, a smirk on his face.

Wind hid his face in his hands.

"_Grandma…" _he complained.

"What is it, Link?" His grandmother wondered. Before Wind could speak, the kettle squealed. "Oh my! The tea!"

She got up and headed towards where the kettle cried.

"So," Time started. "The Hero's Clothes, huh? 'To honour the Hero of Time'."

"I'm begging you to never bring that up again."

"I have to admit," Time smirked, "I am _truly_ honoured."

"_Time…"_

Time laughed.

Wind buried his face in his hands, his cheeks warming. There was no way this was going to disappear—not when Time-I-pull-pranks-on-the-others-cause-I-find-it-funny knows about it.

He gives it two days before everyone knows.

For once in his life, Wind cursed the tradition.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Next day should be out tomorrow!**

**I struggled with this for sometime as I was writing this, I had no idea what to do.**

**All I knew was that Time is a gremlin. And there is a tradition revolving around him.**

**Poor Wind.**

**Anyway, I don't know what to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	2. Bad Time at Skyview Temple

**Hello.**

**This is day two: Skulltula.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

There were many monsters, and natural phenomenon's, that were only from Wild's Hyrule.

Talus', Blights, the Blood Moon, and Malice were only from Wild's time.

There were also many monsters, and natural phenomenon's, that were _not _in Wild's Hyrule.

Wallmasters, Floormasters, Skulltulas, and rupees hidden in grass were nonexistent in Wild's time.

The third was a monster Wild didn't want to meet, for the prior two were deadly enough.

But if only destiny listened to what the Hero wanted.

* * *

As much as Wild didn't want to say it was his fault, it was his fault. He was stranded in what seemed to be Sky's Hyrule, without _any _clue as to where the others were.

He was out looking for some mushrooms and beetles when suddenly his world disappeared and was replaced with this new world.

How did he know it was Sky's Hyrule? Easy, there was a floating city in the sky.

He landed by this temple in the middle of the forest, and since it was drenching rain, the only logical option was to go inside and try to contact the others.

How lucky for him that he didn't need to solve any puzzles, because Sky had solved them before.

Besides, he didn't want to use up the arrows he forced Beedle to sell out just to hit crystal switches.

He fought a few enemies he recognised on his way into the temple: Bokoblins, Chuchus, Keeses, Stalfos… He also fought a few enemies he didn't recognise: a three headed skeleton, carnivorous plants, and giant spiders.

Which was currently his problem now.

No matter how hard he slashed at the monster, it didn't seem to dent the hard shell of the arachnid. He was shot by the silk string from the monster, frozen in place, before he cut himself free with his Soldier's Claymore.

Just as he slashed at the monster, he felt the familiar cracking beneath his fingers.

His Soldier's Claymore was badly damaged.

With one more slash, the weapon shattered into blue crystal. This seemed to stun the Skulltula (which, on reflection, made sense. If it could stun a _Guardian, _then why not a giant spider?), which gave him a few seconds to try and pull out a different weapon from his Sheikah Slate.

"_Wild! Hey!" _a voice called.

Just as he was about to grab the squirming Moblin Arm he picked up in his world, he was struck from the back.

Pedipalps held him in place as fangs sunk into his waist, ejecting a venom into his blood. Wild gasped at the action before screaming and struggling to get out of its grasp. He pulled out a Lizalfos Boomerang and started to stab the spider rapidly as his strength decreased.

As the venom begun to fade his consciousness, he saw black blood spill from the monster and someone yell out his name.

A warm feeling erupted in his chest, constricting his heart and burning into his soul.

Sweet nothingness cradled him as his body went limp.

* * *

"He needs a potion."

"The venom's getting stronger."

"Goddessdamnit! When did Skulltulas become venomous?!"

"Hyrule, can you stop the bleeding?"

"I'm trying…"

"Take this potion before you faint."

"Thanks…"

"Are there any healers around?"

"Skulltulas here _aren't _venomous, no one will know how to deal with them."

"It was infected, _who knows _what happened to it."

"I have a Blue Potion, it may help?"

"We can only try and see."

* * *

"Come back to us, cub."

* * *

Wild opened his eyes to a bright sky.

He closed his eyes from the harsh light, hissing slightly.

His soft hiss was all he needed to do before being swarmed by eight people.

"Wild! Are you alright!"

"Of course, he's not alright—he was just poisoned."

"Actually, it was venom…" Hyrule mentioned.

"What? You wanted me to say 'he was just venomed'?"

Wild tried to sit up, but was stopped by Time. "Woah, take it easy. You just woke up."

"What happened?" Wild wondered, lightly feeling his bandaged side.

"Well," Twilight started, "we got transported to Sky's world, and Wind managed to contact you. Sky figured out where you were from the Skulltula, and we arrived just in time to see you get bit by the infected Skulltula."

"Luckily, we weren't far away." Time added.

Legend lightly knocked into Hyrule's arm. "This idiot nearly passed out trying to heal you."

"It helped!"

"You can't help anyone if you're passed out."

Wild lightly chuckled. He stopped from the pain in his side. "What's a Skulltula?"

Wind blinked. "You've never met one?"

"To be fair," Four mentioned, "neither has Legend, Hyrule, and me."

"They're a really big spider," Sky explained, "with a hard exterior that can nearly block any blow. Their weak spot is their soft underbelly. The ones here have a purple spot I normally hit."

"Good to know." Warriors mused. "But I hope we never have to face one again."

Wild looked over the group, silently agreeing with Warriors.

There was a warm feeling in his chest he knew wasn't caused by the venom.

"Come on," Time spoke up, "you should rest, you're body still needs to heal. The rest of us need to finish setting up camp."

Wild nodded. "I guess."

As he laid down to rest, he saw the group slowly disperse and continue on with what they were doing.

He closed his eyes knowing he was safe.

Sweet rest cradled him as his mind went to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I feel as if this was too short to have angst with a happy ending, but I didn't want to write this to be longer. Then I would never continue with the other stories…**

**You get fluff/crack-ish, and now angst—fun, right?**

**Anyway, I don't know what else to type…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	3. Never Break a Gift Sword in the Blade

**Hello.**

**This is day three: weapon.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

As much as Four enjoyed working in the forge, there was times when he wished he _didn't. _

Such as when Wild appeared with a broken sword and shield in hand.

This was a daily occurrence whenever they were in his Hyrule. Wild would walk into the forge, a sheepish smile on his face, as he handed Four a snapped weapon.

Whether it be a Rusty Broadsword, a Knight Claymore, or a Royal Broadsword, there was always something to fix.

Though, this meant that he wasn't going to go rusty on his skill—that's for sure.

In all honesty, it wasn't surprising that Four decided to craft Wild a sword from scratch.

He was a genius swordsmith, taking techniques from every people he could. Weaving skill, talent, and knowledge to create swords absolutely perfect in battle. Balanced, sharp, and beautiful.

His grandfather would be proud.

It was when Wild stepped into the forge for the fifth time the same day did Four snap. He shooed everyone out of the area, and shut the doors. The group of Links were exiled from his grandfather's forge until he was finished.

No one knew what he was crafting.

* * *

As Four looked at the cooling metal, he smiled.

The ricasso was the perfect size, the fuller was beautiful, from point to pommel the sword was balanced. The hilt was the perfect size to be used as a single or double handed weapon. The pommel was decorated with a blue stone that was on a shelf in the forge, it shone against the fire's light.

Although the sword was a little too big for Four to carry, he proudly wrapped his creation in a cloth and opened the forge's door. It wasn't a long walk from the forge to his house, and he was able to open the door.

The Links were crowded around the kitchen table, trying to occupy themselves while Four worked.

"Hey," Four greeted, stepping into the room, "where's Wild?"

Wild looked up from the table at the sound of his name.

Four walked over to him and placed the sword down. "Here. This is so that you don't have to bother me every day."

Carefully unwrapping the cloth, Wild gasped at the sword. He grabbed the hilt and picked it up, looking it over. "This is… wow, Four!"

Legend whistled. "Wow, smithy. Never knew you had such talent."

Four would've been offended if he wasn't used to Legend.

Wild tested out the balance and looked at the blade. He looked up at Four. "Thank you, Four! You didn't need to do this…"

Four shrugged him off. "Eh, you would've kept bothering me if I didn't. Besides, this sword won't break on you that easily."

Wild placed the sword down on the cloth and reached out to hug Four in a rare show of affection. "Thank you!"

Four awkwardly accepted the hug. "No problem."

Wild turned back to his new sword, a large smile on his face.

"So," Warriors started, "you taking requests?"

* * *

Much like what Four said, Wild's new sword didn't break easily.

It worked flawless, taking down enemies with a sharpened blade.

It was an amazing sword.

So, when a few weeks passed and there was a faint chip in the blade, Four felt something inside him shatter.

This illusion of Wild being able to keep a sword without breaking it died.

Much like the sword when it shattered into blue crystals.

It was sufficed to say that Wild didn't stop apologising for three days straight.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**This one was quick and fluffy to write.**

**I don't know what else to write….**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	4. The Curse of Language

**Hello.**

**This is day four: curse.**

**So, of course I wrote day four about Four.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

"Ediainim o ihsataw annos." _Stop looking at me like that._

"I have no idea what you just said."

"Iorihsomo. Arakuri ettis o otok atti on atana." _Funny. Cause I know what you said._

Twilight glanced at Four and Hyrule as the two entered the camp. They had been off on firewood duty.

In their arms was nothing.

"Awihcinnok." Four greeted as the others looked up at them. _Hi._

"Was there nothing?" Twilight wondered.

Hyrule rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh… we didn't _exactly _have time to find firewood…"

"What do you mean?" Time wondered, putting down the sword he was sharpening.

Hyrule glanced at Four, who shrugged. "Ak usediatii o inan in ihsataw?" _What do you want me to say?_

Legend looked up from the book he was reading. "What did you just _say?"_

"Ak usediatii o inan in ihsataw…?" _What do you want me to say…?_

The group looked at Four. "Can you speak Hylian?" Sky wondered.

Four sighed, "Umozon aw ihsataw…" _I wish._

Time turned to Hyrule. "What happened?"

"We were looking for firewood," Hyrule explained, "when we were suddenly jumped by a Wizzrobe _not _from Four's Hyrule. It attacked, so we retaliated. The Wizzrobe cursed Four with a spell and he's been speaking like this ever since."

"Are either of you injured?"

Hyrule shook his head. "No. It was a fairly easy battle."

Warriors glanced at Four. "So… what is he speaking?"

"I… I don't know."

Four sighed, "Atihsamii om odohikas. Ishataw aw Picori on ureadogneg, Minish o usamihsanah." _I told you. I'm speaking Picori, the language of the Minish._

Wind perked up. "Minish?"

Four nodded. "Iah." _Yes._

Legend sighed, "No one knows what you're saying. Can you, like, write it out or something?"

Four shook his head.

"No one can read his Hylian, remember?"

"We need a cure." Time stated.

"Isataw aw akinan o ettihs uri omak nesamerihs…" Four muttered. _I may know something… _He pointed at Twilight before pointing at himself and pointing to the woods.

Twilight blinked. "You want me to come with you?"

Four nodded.

"Why?"

Four made a small little gap between his pointer finger and his thumb, he then pointed to himself. It took Twilight a few seconds to figure out what he meant. "Wha…? Oh! Oh, I understand."

Wild looked up from the onion he was chopping. "Understand what?"

"Doesn't matter," Twilight assured. "But I think Four knows of a cure, or something."

Four nodded. "Iah!" _Yes!_

"Is it dangerous?" Time wondered.

Four shook his head.

"Will it take long?"

Four paused before he shook his head again.

"Okay. Legend, Hyrule, you're on firewood duty."

"Aw man…"

"This is your fault."

Four nodded before Twilight moved over to him. "Where are we heading?"

"Minish o urekustim emat in!" _To find the Minish!_

* * *

It didn't take long to find the Minish Village hidden in the Minish Woods. Four knew where to go, and Wolfie was quick.

"Uremay!" Four exclaimed. _Stop!_

Since the two had worked out an indicator as to when he should stop, Wolfie halted and let Four off.

The short Hero walked over to where a stump laid, he stood on top of it before shrinking and disappearing. After a few seconds, he emerged from the bottom of the stump, now the size of a Minish.

"Okok in uri ooyustih ag usamira." Four explained. _You need to stay here._ "Anasiihc imakoo in ianuktiran irigak…" _Unless you want to come as a small wolf…_

He gestured to the stump, and Wolfie moved to stand on it. He felt the shimmer of magic before shrinking down and landing on top of a mushroom. Four ran back into the stump.

"Atana aw eros o urus ooyustih aw atihsednesamira!" Four exclaimed. _You didn't need to do that!_

Wolfie shook his head before he jumped down to meet the now shorter Hero. Four sighed, "Atana aw ihsataw in uagatihs ot omou." _I guess you follow me, then._

Four led Wolfie out of the stump and towards where the gate to the city stood. Small Minish came out to visit Four.

"Link! Link!" they cried. "Atiketteak en!" _You're back!_

"Nu!" Four agreed._ Yeah!_ "Festari ot usanah ooyutih ag usamira. Ak usami in okod aw erak?" _I need to speak with Festari. Where is he?_

Wolfie looked back and forth between the conversation as the Minish stared at him in concern. Four noticed their looks. "Edianihsiapnihs! Usediirodneruf aw erak!" _Don't worry! He's friendly!_

Wolfie in a show of friendliness, sat down and allowed the small Minish to slowly pet him—still not believing that he was in the middle of a Minish community.

"Inan o etihs uri on?" one of the Minish wondered._ What are you doing back?_

Four rubbed the back of his head. "Ihsataw aw Picori ed imon usanah ooy in aworon eter usami. Nesamiked iakir o ihsataw om erad on iaga atana." _I've been cursed to only speak in Picori. No one except you can understand me._

"Aa! Festari aw erak on niooduuhs on akan in usami!" one of the Minish explained. _Oh! Festari is inside his abbey! _"Erak aw atana ot etihsanah ednokoroy uri ot nihsukak etihs usami!" _I'm sure he'd be happy to speak with you!_

Another Minish muttered, "Erak aw atana ag ettas arak ooymik in ettamuruf usami." _He's been acting strangely since you left._

"Ayooymik otok in, onod ooy in?" _Strangely, how so?_

"Aa! Link!" a voice called. "Okos in uri!" _There you are!_

Wolfie and Four turned to where a Minish wearing jeans and a t-shirt waved at him. "Een, Festari." Four greeted. _Hey, Festari. _"Usamihsiageno." _I have a favour to ask you._

"Ihsataw on Hairiajin on ihcadomot aw usedinan ak?" _What is it, my Hylian friend?_

"Picori ed imon usanah ooy in aworon agatihsamer, Jabber Nut ag eros o ieuuhs urus on o urekusat omak ianerihs otok o ettihs usami ak?" _I've been cursed to only speak in Picori, do you know if the Jabber Nut might help fix that?_

Festari thought for a moment. "Nnu. Akihsat in nesamirakaw. Ihsakihs, etihsemat urim ihcak aw iagihcam nesamira. Edio! Usamihs ianna." _Hmm. I do not know for certain. But it is definitely worth a try. Come! I'll lead you to it._

Wolfie followed Four as Festari led them to his abbey.

* * *

"Eros ed, atana on awagek on anooy ihcadomot aw usederad ak?" Festari wondered as he ushered them inside the abbey._ So, who's your furry friend?_

"Arihcok ag Wolfie." Four explained. _This is Wolfie. _"Erak aw Hylian o iakir etihs uri."_ He understands Hylian._

"Ah!" Festari said to Wolfie. "Hello there!"

Festari grabbed a small nut from the drawer of his desk. "In okok. Useduzah urekusat o atana aw erok." _Here. This should help you. _

Four took it. "Atihsamiazogootagira." _Thank you._

He bit into it, ignoring the bitter taste and swallowed. "Can you understand me, Twi?"

Wolfie barked and nodded.

Four let out a sigh of relief, "Thank _Hylia. _Thank _Festari."_

He turned back to Festari. "Agnesamiraekawihsom, eros odoh ukagan iaziat urus otok aw nesamiked. Usamiettam ag otihonakoh." _Sorry, we can't stay that long. The others are waiting._

"Usamirakaw." Festari assured. _I understand. _"Iakij aw o uragik in ihsoko iasaduk!"_ Feel free to come by next time!_

Four nodded and waved to the Minish as they left the abbey.

As they headed to where the stump was, Four mused.

"Hey, Twi, I wonder how long I could go without the others knowing I'm cured…"

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**In case you were wondering, the Picori language is google translated English to Japanese, written out backwards.**

**It was either that or writing "Picori" in a hundred different ways.**

**I chose the less of two evils.**

**Anyway, I don't know what to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	5. Wild Hyrule Chase

**Hello.**

**This is day five: lost.**

**Who else to write about except Mr. lost-boy himself?**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

There was no way this was where he needed to go.

Hyrule stood in the middle of an empty field somewhere in Wild's Hyrule. There was barely anything to go by for directions, and he didn't see any tall towers like what Wild said.

As he looked down at the armful of mushrooms and acorns he had, Hyrule knew one thing.

He was lost.

Again.

* * *

He backtracked, trying to find the way to their campsite.

But, as he stood above a large city full of Zora, he knew he was in the wrong place.

Hyrule sighed. Maybe someone had a map he could use…?

"Hello," he greeted to one of the guards. "I'm a little lost… do you know where I am?"

The guard, Rivan, exclaimed, "A Hylian!? We haven't had a lot of Hylian visitors since Link last arrived!"

Hyrule nodded. "Cool… where am I?"

"The Zora's Domain of course!" Rivan explained. He peered closely to Hyrule. "Say… you look familiar…"

Hyrule shrugged. "I haven't been here before. Where's Hateno Village?"

"Hateno Village?" Rivan wondered. "Hmmm. I believe it's to the south. But I am not certain, there may be someone inside the domain who knows."

Hyrule nodded. "Alright, thanks."

"Good luck."

Hyrule stepped away from the guard and slowly headed into the heart of the Zora's Domain. The Zoras in the domain were _completely _different than the Zora's he knew only from the other Hyrules. They looked different, and acted more like Hylians than the other's did.

It was a little weird.

Nearing a large statue of a female Zora, Hyrule saw a red male Zora. He stopped beside him, "Excuse me, can you help me with some directions?"

The Zora, who towered over him, smiled. "Of course! My name is Sidon, what's yours?"

His name seemed familiar.

"Uh, Hyrule."

Sidon paused.

Hyrule coughed, "It's a nickname."

"Of course!" Sidon nodded. "What do you need help with?"

"I'm trying to get to Hateno Village, but I seem to be lost…" Hyrule admitted. "Just point me in a direction and I'll be out of your hair."

"Don't be so rushed! Us Zora love Hylian visitors," Sidon assured. "Our relationship with Hylians have increased after Link stopped Divine Beast Vah Ruta!"

Hyrule blinked.

Huh?

"Huh?"

Sidon wondered, "Do you not know of the Divine Beasts?"

"Uh… not really."

"Hmm. That's interesting." Sidon admitted. He begun to explain the history of the Divine Beasts and how Wild freed the captured spirits of the Champions, stopping a nearing flood to Hyrule.

Huh.

Wild seemed to be omitting facts about his adventure.

"…And then we stopped the rainfall from Vah Ruta!" Sidon continued. "After saving the Zora's Domain, he stayed behind to free the Divine Beast from Ganon's control."

"Wait," Hyrule interrupted, "hold up. You said your name was _Sidon?"_

"Yes! I am Prince Sidon of the Zora."

Hyrule chuckled, "That's why your name seems familiar! Wild talked about you before?"

"Who's Wild?"

"Oh. Right. We call Link 'Wild'."

"You met Link?" Sidon wondered.

"Yeah, I'm currently travelling with him and a few others."

"Amazing! How is he? He hasn't visited in a few months…"

Hyrule scratched the back of his head. "He's… good, I guess. Anyway, which way's to Hateno Village?"

Sidon pointed to the south. "It's to the south-east. You can't miss it."

"Thank you."

"Hyrule," Sidon said, "when you see Link, can you tell him to come a visit? Or, at least, send a letter so that we know he's safe?"

Hyrule nodded. "Of course. I don't think he'd want for you to think he's been hurt."

"Thank you!"

"No problem… your Highness."

"You don't need to do that—just call me Sidon!" Sidon assured. "And you are welcomed to the Zora's Domain any time!"

"Alright. Thank you, Sidon!"

With that, Hyrule hurried and crossed the south bridge.

* * *

Sidon was walking around the bailey of the Zora's Domain when he heard the familiar sound of Wild teleporting.

He turned and greeted the lone man at the Shrine.

"Ah, Link! I see your friend managed to find his way, yes?" Sidon wondered.

Wild blinked. "Friend?"

"He called himself Hyrule."

Wild ran over to him. "You saw Hyrule?! Where? He's missing and we've been trying to find him!"

"He was just here an hour or so ago," Sidon explained. "He was trying to find his way to Hateno Village."

"He went south?" Wild asked. Sidon nodded. "He's probably near the Eldin Mountains by now…"

"Link, I'm sure your friend is fine. He seemed to be a capable young man." Sidon assured.

"Si, when we arrived back in my Hyrule, we were outside of Hateno Village. He was supposed to pick mushrooms from around the village's borders. He got lost and came to the Zora's Domain." Wild explained. "He is the _worse _person with directions."

"Oh my!" Sidon agreed. "Well! I believe you can find him! He doesn't seem to move that fast, and he should be heading south!"

Wild nodded. "Alright, thanks Sidon."

As he pulled out his Sheikah Slate, Sidon stopped him. "Don't feel like a stranger. You can bring your friends over the domain sometime if you like! I'd love to get to meet those you have been travelling with!"

Wild lightly chuckled, "Yeah, we're a bunch of characters, alright. We'll see what happens after we find Hyrule. Thanks again."

"Good luck on finding your friend, Link!" Sidon waved as Wild disappeared into strips of blue.

He looked at the blue Shrine before turning and heading back to the bailey.

* * *

Okay.

Hyrule was pretty sure he was heading south.

The south was supposed to be warm, yeah? Well, he was certainly boiling.

As he climbed up a mountain, the heat continued to rise. It made his skin itch and he grew more and more irritable with every step. He reached the point of almost being lit on fire. Looking down the cliff, he found the reason for the heat.

Lava.

He was at Death Mountain.

Goddessdamnit.

* * *

The sun sets in the west, it rises in the east.

That is how Hyrule figured out his direction. He was told Hateno Village was south-east. So, he needed to find the sun and race towards it as it rose.

Easy enough.

Besides, he had about two hours until it reached noon.

* * *

Wild's Sheikah Slate told him that it was seven pm.

There was two hours until the sun set.

He needed to find Hyrule quickly.

* * *

Hyrule managed to find a stable in the freezing cold.

Snow covered the ground as the Hylian tried to warm up his body. He stepped into the inn, heading straight for one of the fire torches on the wall. As he stood up, he looked around.

There was a small group of people by a torch, and a woman by herself. A man stood by the desk for inn registration.

Once the blood in his body unfroze, Hyrule headed towards the woman.

"Excuse me?" he wondered. "Do you know where Hateno Village is?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "It's across the entire map. Son, you're in the Hebra Mountains."

Hyrule cursed.

"A little lost?"

He sighed, "Yeah."

Begrudgingly, Hyrule left the stable and headed towards Hyrule Field.

* * *

Hyrule was _pretty _sure that giant, flying, electric dragons were not near Hateno Village.

Which means he wasn't near it.

Again.

* * *

"No voe allowed," the guards to Gerudo Town declared.

Hyrule was about fed-up with being lost. The only thing he had to eat was the mushrooms and acorns he found, among birds he hunted and cooked.

His food wasn't even a competitor with Wild's dishes.

"I don't need to enter the city," Hyrule explained, "I just need to know where Hateno Village is…"

"No voe allowed."

He sighed and stalked off.

He didn't even know how long its been. Two days? A week? A month? It seemed that he never stopped walking.

He hated being lost.

As Hyrule sat on the rock in the middle of the desert, a woman left the gates to Gerudo Town. The guards looked down at her before smiling. "Sav'aaq! Little Hylian Vai, how good to see you again!"

The woman seemed to communicate to them without speaking.

"You're looking for your friend? You think he's here?" the guard wondered. "No voe is allowed in Gerudo Town."

She nodded.

"You already checked inside?" the guard wondered, to which the woman nodded. "You think he's outside?"

"Well," said the other guard, musing for a moment, "there was that male a few minutes ago."

The woman piped up.

"I don't know which way he went though," she admitted.

The woman deflated. She turned around, crossing her arms, as she looked out through the sandy dunes. Hyrule peeked over the dune he sat behind and spotted a familiar piece of technology at her waist.

"Wild?" he wondered, gaining the attention of the woman.

Wild turned to him, shock on his face.

Hyrule couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

Wild waved 'sav'orq' to the guards and marched over to him. He dragged him behind the dune and hushed him. "Do not mention _a word _of this to anyone." Wild hissed.

Hyrule tried to control his breathing. "I can't believe this…!"

"Yeah, well, I can't believe you got lost outside of the village." Wild muttered searching through his Sheikah Slate. He placed his face mask away and pulled out his Hylian Hood, covering his clothing. "Come on, let's head to the others."

Hyrule let out a deep sigh as his laughter finished. "I have no mushrooms left."

"That's fine,"

"Sidon says you should send more letters."

Wild sighed, "I know."

"Will you?"

Wild shrugged. "Come on. Let's head to the others."

Hyrule nodded as they both disappeared into blue streaks.

* * *

They stood at the shrine on top of a lake.

"Uh, Wild," Hyrule wondered, "is this where we're supposed to be?"

Wild looked around the skull-shaped lake. "Ah, no."

He pressed the button again and they disappeared.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Where Hyrule went! Hyrule Field, Zora's Domain, Eldin Mountains, Snowfield Stable, Faron Region, Gerudo Town, and Skull Lake.**

**(Was this an excuse to include the Gerudo language? Possibly…)**

**Anyway, I don't know what else to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	6. Wanting to Dye

**Hello.**

**This is day six: Triforce.**

**Why go with the **_**actual **_**Triforce—why not go with **_**Triforce Heroes? **_**Technically counts.**

**I think.**

**I don't own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

Vio was done.

He was fed up.

Out of _everything _the three others of Four have done, this took the cake.

The three idiots finally crossed the thin, invisible line that was Vio's patience.

It wasn't enough that their names matched the colours of their tunics, they had to go and _dye their hair._

Even Blue, who Vio thought wouldn't agree to such foolishness, had vibrant hair of his namesake.

"Come on, Vio!" Green encouraged."This isn't any fun without you!"

Vio looked at the armful of violet monster materials and flowers before stepping away from the bottom of the wooden platform. "No."

He turned to Wild, who was standing by the lever that opened the trapdoor above a large bucket.

"Why?"

Wild shrugged.

"Why do you do this?"

His only response was a cheeky smile.

"Come on, Vio!" Red chimed. "We're just trying out our costumes!"

"There are twenty-five days until Hallows Eve," Vio reminded, "we do not need to do this _now."_

"We won't get another chance!"

"Dyeing your hair does not a costume make."

Red pouted, "But—but—"

Blue grumbled, "He's going to do the weird thing with the walls again…"

"But we're the Triforce Heroes!" Red complained. "Well… I mean, Vio wasn't in the game so…"

"But you should still cooperate with us!" Green held out the flowers. "We can be the _Quarter_force Heroes!"

"That's not how this works."

Blue growled, "Listen, if _I _have to do this—you do as well."

"Oh! What about the _Four_force Heroes!"

"And it rhymes as well!" Red paused. "Well… sort of."

Wild mused, "If you guys merged back together, would your hair be multicoloured?"

Vio sighed.

"Maybe?" Green shrugged. "We won't know until we try!"

Vio sighed again, "If you want your hair to be dyed, fine, do it. I've learnt by now that you won't listen to what I say when you have your minds set. I'll be… away."

"Vio, wait!" Red called.

"I'm going to see if I can bug Shadow." Vio waved before exiting the dyeing shop, his shadow flashed a thumbs-up.

"Wait." Blue growled. "Isn't Shadow _gone?"_

Green shrugged.

"I think we need to have a _conversation _with Vio." Blue hissed.

Red nodded. "Yes! And we can convince him!"

The three nodded in agreement before the floor under them disappeared.

"Ack!"

The materials disappeared, and they emerged from the bucket with their hair and clothing died a vibrant violet. Red was frozen in shock, Green was looking at his sleeves in awe, and Blue was seething.

Wild guiltily smiled before taking off out of the shop.

"WILD!"

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**This was just a short crack—sometimes, that's all you need in life.**

**And, hey! No line breaks!**

**I don't what to write…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	7. Flames of Hope

**Hello.**

**This is day seven: campfire.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

Whenever the Links went on their adventures, there was always a few same components.

Monsters, Princess Zelda, magical swords, and demonic entities were all common occurrences in their adventures.

So were campfires.

Such a simple mortal invention, yet one of the most powerful.

Campfires heated food, warmed them in cold temperatures, lit their area, and provided them with something akin to safety.

But, unlike their adventures, the campfires now were much… livelier.

Although many of the Links had companions on their adventures, their campfires were normally quiet and short. They would make the campfire, warm up, cook food, and sleep. Sometimes, they would use the fire to light their arrows and weapons to fire at the enemies. Sometimes, not.

But now, now that there were nine of them, their campfires were more sociable.

They would tend to wounds, share stories, chat, enjoy their meal, and, occasionally, have fun during these winding down hours.

Campfires were their light.

Whenever there was one, there would be someone there. If they were lost, they would look for the light and not be alone anymore. The feeling of safety increased tenfold as they knew that there was always someone at the campfire.

They didn't need to be alone anymore.

Even though the chore of fetching kindling, timber, and firewood seemed terrible, the creation it produced was worth the labour.

For, campfires were not just a tool for survival, but a companion in the dark.

In the cold of winter, it warmed them—keeping them from freezing, and providing comfort.

When they were starving, they could cook raw meat and have food. They would starve no more.

When they were alone, the crackling of the fire, and the hug the warmth gave filled them with companionship.

For Wild, campfires were much more than just comfort tools.

At a campfire was where he met the Old Man, where he learnt of the world. It is where he made elixirs to starve off the cold and heat, where he baked recipes from a past he no longer knew, and where he would rest until the morning.

He was alone on his journey, his only companion really only being Twilight. But he would normally find someone at a campfire. Someone he could trade with, someone he could chat with and find more information, someone who would ask him for a good deed.

Campfires provided Wild with something he would have gone without if there was no campfires: humanity.

It kept him grounded. It reminded him that, no matter how big his world was, there was other people there. The vast lands were filled with people, he just had to find the correct place to look.

The small fire in the middle of a stone pit was the place.

Campfires also told him of monsters. He could find a campfire and take down the Bokoblins, Lizalfos, or Moblins surrounding it. He could steal their cooking meat and cook his own food. He could protect the people of Hyrule by simply finding a campfire.

When he was in Hebra, he sought out campfires—for the cold there would have frozen him. No matter what campfire he found, there was always someone there. Always someone to talk to. Always someone he could listen to.

Campfires were the hope he needed to continue.

Meeting the people at the campfires only solidified his mission.

All these people were impacted by Calamity Ganon and, after hearing their stories, were just trying to live their life to the fullest.

Every person at a campfire became a promise. A promise that he would defeat Calamity Ganon. A promise that their world will return to normal. A promise that they won't have to fend anymore.

Then, he defeated Calamity Ganon.

He destroyed the monster that was destroying his world. A fear nearly erupted in Wild's heart at the thought that there would be no more campfires, for the people didn't need to venture anymore.

He was wrong.

Campfires still littered the land.

His hope still flickered as the kindling creaked. Still burning. Still going. Still living.

And so, he would to.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**This one quickly became a character study again…. I guess… this was fun to write—and completely happened late a night.**

**That's best character study time.**

**Anyway, I don't know what to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	8. Like a Mirror

**Hello.**

**This is day eight: Shattered.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

He died.

There was a point of time where he didn't have consciousness, floated in a void of nothing, and didn't exist. Where his soul was surrendered to the light.

He was trapped as a soul in memories, to only be remembered for what he did in the past—since his future was none existent.

Then, the Blood Moon rose.

Weak. Powerless. Suck as a shadow to forever trail behind Four. Unable to do what he wanted; his freedom ripped away as quickly as it was given.

But he was alive.

His soul, shattered into pieces slowly fusing together, lived.

Life was granted to him by the demonic celestial object, but he was trapped. The Dark Mirror was destroyed. Shattered.

He shattered it.

Because of the shattering, he was a prisoner in his namesake. If he didn't shatter it, then he wouldn't be stuck.

But Four would be dead.

He would shatter it again if it meant saving those four fools again.

So, he sucked up his prison. If he couldn't be there in person, then he would be there in spirit.

Hylia knows that those four idiots will get themselves killed one day.

It was his job to protect them.

He was their fifth part.

* * *

Four was one of the most levelled-headed people in the group.

Unlike Wind, he didn't seem to have the lingering positivity of childhood. Unlike Wild, he wasn't sporadic. Unlike Warriors and Legend, he didn't partake in bets or verbal snarking competitions. Unlike Hyrule, he wouldn't do something dangerous to just see a view from the top of a tree. Unlike Sky, he wasn't carefree. Unlike Twilight, he didn't have a secret yodelling appreciation. Unlike Time, he didn't collect masks.

But he wasn't as levelled-headed as people thought.

They know how he splits into Blue, Green, Red, and Vio. They know how he can merge back into Four. But they don't know how his 'splitting' is more like 'shattering'.

You can't split someone into four equal parts. The mind is not in four different sections.

He doesn't split, he shatters.

His mind shattered into four dominant pieces. Those pieces are what the others know of as Green, Red, Vio, and Blue.

Green was dominantly his focus and courage.

Red was dominantly his emotions and innocence.

Vio was dominantly his calmness and collectedness.

Blue was dominantly his lack of impulse control and arrogance.

If his mind split evenly, then everyone would have certain character traits about Four. Instead, they share certain traits.

They each have a fear of green peppers—each varying in degrees of fear from Green being near _phobic _of them to Vio being only mildly inconvenienced by them.

If he split, only one would have his fear of green peppers.

If he split, only one would have his love for blacksmithing.

Four didn't split.

Four shattered.

It's funny, in retrospect, how Shadow was killed by the Dark Mirror shattering, yet the people he saved was shattered as well.

It's almost poetic in a sense.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I know that this one is short, but I felt like having it be shorter was better. I didn't want to keep repeating the same points over and over again.**

**(Ignoring the fact that all of the chapters have been pretty short…)**

**I don't know what else to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	9. Bonding With Your 'Brother?

**Hello.**

**This is day nine: Dark Link.**

**But who needs Dark Link angst—nah! Let's have some Dark Link **_**crack…**_

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

Dark Link.

He's a bad guy. He's the villain.

He's the _reason for the entire adventure._

But once you get to know him—he's not that terrible.

Of course, that's only if you're on his side.

Luckily for Shadow, he was.

Sort of.

(It's complicated.)

* * *

All it took to be recognise as family to Dark Link was to show up in front of him and say, "Hey."

Dark Link looked down at him and nodded. "You are a Dark as well."

Shadow balked, "What? No! I'm a _Shadow._"

"You are a young Dark," Dark Link assured. "We'll train you."

"I am not _young. _I may be _short _but that doesn't mean I'm a child. Besides, I'm a _Shadow _Link, not a Dark Link. Two completely different things."

Dark Link shook his head. "No. You're our little brother. All Darks must stick together."

"You know what?" Shadow decided. "I'm going to go and bother Four. Y'all can you what you want."

Before he could leave, Dark Link mentioned, "We'll go and terrorise random strangers in towns and get ice cream after."

Shadow froze. He thought for a moment before nodding. "_Only _for the ice cream—and I am _not _a Dark Link."

Dark Link merely smiled.

* * *

"What are those fools think they're doing?!"

"Attacking the pack of Lizalfos."

"I know—that's not what I meant."

Shadow and Dark Link were sitting at the top of a tall pine tree, overlooking a small clearing where the nine other Links were fighting against electric Lizalfos from Wild's Hyrule.

They were in Twilight's Hyrule.

Thanks, Dark Link.

Shadow laughed as Legend almost missed a swipe from one of the metal Boomerangs, earning a slash across his bicep.

Vio's scolding phantom voice appeared in his head at his schadenfreude actions.

_'Shadow! Don't laugh at other people's hurt. That shows you being rude, and others will not trust you if you laugh at their misfortune.' _

Clearing his throat, Shadow ate some of his ice cream.

"Ah," Dark Link pointed down at the smallest member, "I see your Light."

Shadow looked down at the battlefield and nearly dropped his ice cream as he saw Four nearly get hit by a Boomerang. He gulped as Four dodged out of the way and sliced at the Lizalfos.

That was close.

He didn't like how close to death Four was getting. But he knew that he could take care of himself.

It still racked up his nerves though.

Dark Link didn't seem bothered by the fact that his 'Light'—from what he was calling them—nearly got killed as well.

Then again, Dark Link kept trying to kill Hyrule.

Shadow really _didn't _try to kill Four.

Not _really._

At least, after he stopped working for Vaati and Ganon. He figured that killing 4/5 of you isn't… _good._

Four didn't hold a grudge from it anyway.

(He thought. With Blue, it's hard to tell. That small bundle of anger seemed to hold grudges just to spite him.

He was chill with Red, though.

To be fair, Red couldn't hold a grudge to save his life.)

"So," Shadow started, "are we just going to sit up here the entire time or…?"

Dark Link thought, "It is not time to appear yet, little brother."

"Then when is?"

"I do not know. But when I do, you will know. Everyone will know."

"That's very ominous…" Shadow remarked.

Dark Link tilted his head, proudly. "Thank you, I try. For your first lesson as being a Dark, you must know how to be _dramatic _and _villainy. _If your Light out-dramas you, you have failed."

"Oh," Shadow nearly snorted, "_t__rust me, _I out-drama them."

"One way to out-drama your Light is to appear in a _very _dramatic way—I am talking about forming from ooze, shadows, nothing… The more dramatic, the better."

"One time I sat at the top of a tree and announced myself in a dramatic reveal."

Dark Link nodded his head. "Very good. Dramatic reveal from a tree top is _always _a winner. Presentation differentiates a terrible Dark from an _evil _Dark."

"Good to know."

"Now," Dark Link started, "we shall move onto your next lesson."

"Sure, why not…"

Dark Link nodded. "Glad you agree. Lesson two: how to kill your Light."

Shadow stood up. "Um… you know what? I think I'm going to head off for the night. You know, I'm kinda tired…. and all."

"Our lesson has just started."

Shadow stretched, faking a yawn. "Yeah, I know—but I can't focus when I'm tired. One lesson a day is good…"

"You cannot leave until you have been taught."

"Nah." Shadow shook his head. "Listen, it's nearly day and all… I can't exactly be out in the light so… yeah."

With that, he disappeared.

* * *

"Vio! You won't believe what _just _happened." Shadow barged out of the shadows to where Four was gathering some firewood.

Immediately, Four grabbed his Four Sword and split.

Vio pinched the bridge of his nose. "What just happened, Shadow?"

"Hold up," Blue growled, "Shadow's _back?"_

"Another story." Shadow waved him off. "I was just minding my own business when I was suddenly claimed as family by this weirdo and taught how to make a dramatic entrance."

"Who would do that?" Red wondered as he picked up wood for Green to hold.

"Y'all never believe this—Dark Link." Shadow explained. "But anyway, the guy's a _total _wuss. All he did was get me ice cream and tell me stuff I already knew."

"And he claimed you as _family?"_

"He thinks I'm a Dark," Shadow explained, "though, I kept trying to explain that I'm _not. _The guy just didn't understand."

"And now what?" Vio wondered. "What is your plan?"

"Plan?" Shadow echoed. "What plan? I don't have a plan. And it's not like I'm gonna trick the guy, he's pretty decent."

"The evil reflection of the Hero is _decent?" _Green muttered.

Shadow shrugged. "Seemed to be."

"I highly doubt that _Dark Link _is decent," Blue grumbled.

"Y'all never met the guy so…"

Vio sighed, "Shadow, stop visiting our enemy. You're going to raise my blood pressure."

"That sounds dangerous." Red mentioned.

"Don't worry bout me," Shadow assured, "I have this _completely _under my control. Besides, the guy gives me free food—why would I pass up that opportunity."

Vio sighed once more, "You're learning from Dark Link for free food?"

"Yup."

"For free _food?"_

"Yup."

"Why am I not surprised?"

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I just wasn't able to write this fic—I have been on a writer's block for **_**days. **_**Then I said, "Screw it." and just wrote.**

**I don't know what to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	10. A Bloody Treasure of Ashes

**Hello.**

**This is day ten: Treasure.**

**Unlike the other chapters, this one is a stretch from the prompt…**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**TW: Blood, injuries, slight torture, violence.**

**Enjoy!**

Blood.

They needed blood.

They needed the Hero's blood—the blood that will revive their Lord.

Every one knew this—at some subatomic level, they knew they needed the blood of the Hero to revive their Lord. To be poured over his treasure.

His ashes.

Yet, they were not successful.

They failed. Over and over again, they failed. The Hero would live and they would die, their numbers getting fewer and fewer.

They never stopped.

Their Lord begged of it. He begged of the blood of the Hero to release him. To revive him. To end the Hero.

He needed to be free.

And, thus, they sought the only cure to his abandonment.

The blood of the Hero.

* * *

There were nine Heroes. Each with the blood of the Hero—but, there was only one that would satisfy the needs of the Lord.

The Hero called Hyrule.

The army of the Lord watched from the shrubbery as the group of Heroes settled down for the night. The Heroes surrounded a campfire, and the Hero called Twilight took first watch.

The army of the Lord waited.

They waited for hours, until Twilight finished his watch and went to wake up Hyrule.

The one with the blood.

As soon as Hyrule settled himself away, and Twilight dozed to sleep, the army attacked.

* * *

Hyrule was taken by surprise as the group of Gerus attacked. He was hit in the head by the pummel of a thrown mace, knocking him straight to the ground. His body fell onto the prone form of Warriors, who was lying by the fire.

Warriors shot awake, grabbing for his sword. "What's—"

Another mace pummel knocked into the back of Warriors' neck, knocking him out.

The Blue Gerus snickered to themselves as they snuck into camp and picked up the prone body of Hyrule. "_Take the other… the Hero won't submit easily_…"

"_Good idea…_" the other Geru agreed, in the tongue of monsters, as they picked up the scarf-clad Link.

As they dragged the two through the thick bush, Warriors' scarf caught on a branch. The Geru ripped it free, leaving a small chunk of blue fabric in its wake.

The camp slept peacefully.

* * *

"They're _gone?"_

"Hyrule didn't wake me up for watch—and they're both missing."

"Maybe they've gone for a walk…?"

"No. Look at this. It's from Warriors' scarf, he would never tear that off."

"If they took Hyrule then they're probably after his blood. How many potions do we have?"

"Legend's right, they could be injured."

"All the more reason to stop talking and search."

"I agree. They couldn't have gone far, the fire's only been out for about an hour. Sky, you and I will search to the north. Four and Wind, you take south. Legend and Wild, you take east. Twilight, can you and Wolfie take west?"

"Sure."

"Good. Rendezvous here."

* * *

Warriors awoke to the scuffling noise of claws on stone.

His mind was active, but his body still laid prone. It would be best to not inform their capturers that he was awake. The illusion of unconsciousness could save his life.

The ground beneath him was damp, a cold stone. His first guess was that he was in a cave. From the lack of airflow and wind, he solidified his guess.

His hands were pinned above his head to a wall, he could feel the stiffness of his muscles and the soreness of his wrists.

He was surrounded by a large group of about ten to fifteen enemies. He didn't know what kind, but the sound of their claws on stone reminded him of Lizalfos.

But Lizalfos didn't take hostages.

Or, he _thought _he was a hostage.

With the monsters they had to deal with lately, he wouldn't be surprised if Lizalfos started taking hostages.

He knew his capturers were not Hyrulean, at least. They were monsters, there was no doubt about it.

Warriors heard a light groan from his left and lightly opened his eyes, spotting Hyrule tied up beside him. He was sporting a large bruise at the back of his head.

A faint pulse from Warriors' neck informed him that he also had a bruise.

"Hyrule," Warriors started quietly, "are you okay?"

Looking around briefly, Hyrule gulped. "We need to get out of here."

"I know—"

"No, you _don't _know," Hyrule interrupted. Warriors was taken back by his rudeness; he was normally much more considerate. "These are _my _monsters, meaning that they're after me."

"How's that any different than the rest of us?"

"They need my blood to resurrect Ganon."

Oh.

That put a strain on things.

"Any clue were our weapons are?" Hyrule tried to change the subject.

Warriors glanced around the cave, he could see a small pile of what looked liked shields and swords.

"Over there," he gestured with his head, "too far away. How's your magic?"

Hyrule paused. "Steady."

At least they could fall back on magic.

"But I can only use one strong spell or a few weaker ones." Hyrule explained.

"And the strong spell will knock you out, correct?"

Hyrule nodded before hissing slightly.

"What monsters are these anyway?" Warriors wondered. "I have never seen them."

Hyrule glanced around. "Gerus and Dairas. Thunder can take care of the Gerus, but the Dairas would remain."

"And you'd be unconscious. Understood."

Just as Warriors thought of another point to say, one of the Geru guards turned to the two and jolted. _"Ah! They're awake!"_

Some of the other monsters, who were not surrounding a large vase in the middle of the cave, marched over to the two.

_"Hero," _said one of the Dairas, _"how good of you to awaken."_

Hyrule glanced at Warriors. Neither of them understood the tongue of the monsters.

"If you want to speak, you should really learn Hyrulean," Warriors suggested. "We don't speak monster."

The Daira hissed, their s's were elongated, "My Hyrulean is bad."

Warriors blinked.

Monsters could speak?

What a world….

"Hero," the Daira turned to Hyrule, "stop fighting. Help our Lord. Save Lord Ganon."

Hyrule blanched. "No—never."

The Daira hissed to the monsters, _"He says he will not."_

The group of monsters growled and roared, _"Make him pay! Make him bleed!"_

Taking an axe off their back, the Daira stepped forward. "Help Lord Ganon or die."

_"Make him pay! Make him bleed!"_

Hyrule stuttered as the axe was lifted over the Daira's head. "_S—Shield!"_

A red glow erupted from Hyrule and surrounded the Hero as the axe was swung down onto him. It smashed into the Shield before being bounced off.

Now, normally Hyrule's Shield spell would do little against the axe of a Daira. But he had been training and was growing stronger. Finally, after countless amounts of mid-battle spontaneous training, his Shield could take the hit from a Daira's axe. He still received damage, but it was minor compared to before.

The Daira hissed, _"Magic."_

Warriors tried to reach the hidden bobby-pins in the sleeves of his tunic—this wasn't the first time he needed to escape handcuffs—but was spotted by one of the Gerus, who grabbed his sleeve and ripped it.

_"He's trying to escape," _the Geru growled.

"No," the Daira chastised to Warriors, "not allowed."

They turned to the other monsters. _"Prep a room for the Hero's friend. Make sure that the Hero can watch what we do to him."_

Some of the Gerus nodded before taking off into the cave.

The Daira turned to the two. "If we cannot hurt you, we will hurt your friend." they explained. "We will stop when you want to help our Lord."

"Don't worry, Hyrule." Warriors assured. "I can take whatever they throw at me."

Hyrule gulped.

"Hey, we can't let them win." Warriors added. "We're Heroes, we need to stop the villains. And these guys are _definitely _villains."

The Daira hissed, _"Geru! Take the Hero's friend to his cell. I'll be there soon."_

Two Gerus came over to Warriors, one held his head from moving while the other raised a mace.

"Oh, come on, you're not going to—"

Before Warriors could finish his sentence, the pummel of the mace smashed into his head, rendering him unconscious.

"Warriors!"

* * *

Warriors woke up tied to the wall again. His head had a full-blown headache that pounded from where large bruises were slowly appearing. Looking around the room, he could obviously see that he was in a cell.

Through the barred door, Hyrule was tied to the wall.

"Warriors!" Hyrule sighed in relief. "You're awake!"

"Yeah." Warriors groaned. "What happened while I was out?"

"Nothing," Hyrule explained. "The Daira explained that they would wait until you woke up."

Warriors nodded. "Yeah, about that. Do monsters just normally _speak _in your world or…?"

"Only the occasional Daira," Hyrule said. "Since they're half Hylian. But I've never seen one that was as articulate as this one."

"Good to know. How do I kill one?"

Hyrule thought, "I normally just stab them with my sword."

"Cool. I don't have my sword on me though."

Hyrule nodded before solemnly musing for a moment, "I—I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I used my spell on me," Hyrule explained, "I can't use Thunder now…"

"Hey," Warriors gently assured, "you did the right thing. These monsters can't get your blood. Protecting yourself is priority—well, second priority, escaping is first. And," Warriors added, "if push comes to shove and you can escape, go. Even if you must leave me—you need to escape. I just ask that you get the others and come back."

"No. I'm not leaving you!"

"Hyrule," Warriors interrupted, "in order to awaken Ganon, they need your blood. We _cannot _allow them to get your blood. So, you need to escape. I can stay a little longer while you group up—you cannot."

Before Hyrule could speak, the cell door to Warriors' left opened. Two Gerus and two Daira entered his cell, surrounding him. One of the Daira, the one who spoke, observed him. "Ah, good, you're not dead."

"Takes more than a knock on the head to kill me."

"Warriors," Hyrule warned, "don't torment them."

The speaking Daira turned to Hyrule. "Hero, you can watch!" They turned to the two Gerus. _"Grab him."_

Grabbing hold of Warriors' biceps, the two red and orange Gerus hoisted him onto his feet. "Woah!" Warriors exhaled. "Easy… you don't have to be rough."

The second Daira nodded to the speaking Daira and reached forward, grabbing Warriors' scarf off his neck. "Now, you be careful with—"

Before he could finish, the Daira smacked his cheek, leaving it red and bruising.

"Warriors!"

The Daira growled, throwing his scarf away, _"Do not speak. I do not want to hear your voice."_

Warriors slid his focus to the speaking Daira. "So, you gonna be my translator or…?"

Before the Daira could smack him again, the speaking one spoke, _"Let him have that one question." _They spoke to Warriors. "No and yes. If you are good."

"Let him go!" Hyrule called. "It's me you want—he has nothing to do here!"

The Dairas ignored Hyrule. "Until we get the blood for the treasure Lord Ganon," the Daira explained, "you will stay."

"Treasure?" Warriors wondered. "You mean that vase?"

In response, he got another smack on his cheek—the Daira's claws were dipped in blood, and a stinging pain resonated from his cheek. The Daira lifted their claws to their snout before sniffing. _"Blood of a Hero… it's strong. He's a Hero, but the wrong one."_

_"Will his blood not work?"_

_"No. We need _that _Hero's blood." _The Daira pointed a bloody claw at Hyrule. _"His won't work."_

The speaking Daira growled, "You are lucky."

Warriors furrowed his brow but kept his mouth shut.

"You're lucky your blood is wrong."

_Wrong?_

The Daira with the bloody claw turned to the Geru. _"Remove his armour."_

Ripping off Warriors' armour, they were met with a snarky response, "Hey, shouldn't you take me out to dinner first?"

He was smacked again.

"_Warriors." _Hyrule huffed. "You need to stop doing that!"

Warriors shivered as his bare skin got hit with the cold air. The speaking Daira turned around and faced Hyrule as the bloodied Daira stood in front of Warriors. "Look, Hero," the speaking Daira said, as the bloodied Daira made a thin line across Warriors bare chest, earning a hiss from the Hero, "you can help your friend. Save Lord Ganon."

Hyrule was paralysed. He could only watch as line were drawn on Warriors chest. He begun to shake. "Stop! Let him go!"

"Don't do it, Hyrule!" Warriors hissed. "You can't let them win!"

"You're being tortured because of me!" Hyrule exclaimed. "I can't allow you to suffer!"

Warriors gritted out, "Hyrule, for _once in your life _stop being so compassionate."

The bloodied Daira growled, _"It's not working."_

_"Try harder," _the speaking Daira spat.

"I can't let you suffer, Warriors!" Hyrule exclaimed.

"_Hyrule," _Warriors shut his eyes as the claws dug deeper, "if you hand yourself over to these monsters, I will come over there and smack some sense into you."

A wave of pain smacked into Warriors and his knees buckled, the two Geru grunted as they held him up. The last thing he felt before he passed out was stinging pain.

* * *

"Warriors!" Hyrule yelled as he saw the form of Warriors go prone and his head fall forward.

The Daira removed their bloody claws from the body and stepped back. _"Did he die?"_

The speaking Daira mused, _"Pathetic." _

They turned to the Gerus. _"Drop him. We'll come back in an hour to see if he's dead. And to see if the blood will cooperate for the treasure."_

Warriors slammed against the floor as the Gerus dropped him. He didn't awaken, but lightly groaned from the action. The four monsters left the cell, leaving only the unconscious Link.

Hyrule bit his lip as he watched the steady breathing from Warriors. He could use Fairy and fly through the bars, but he wouldn't be able to rescue Warriors from his cell. He also wouldn't have enough energy for Life. He was skinny enough to slip past the bars, but Warriors would never make it.

Warriors' voice ran through his head, _"If push comes to shove and you can escape, go. Even if you must leave me—you need to escape."_

He could escape. He could turn into a fairy and gather the others.

But he didn't want to leave Warriors.

Who knows what the monsters would do to him once Hyrule disappeared…

But Warriors had a point. The monsters needed his blood in order to resurrect Ganon, and they can't resurrect Ganon if Hyrule isn't there for them to use his blood. They couldn't use Warriors blood because, although he had the spirit of the Hero, he didn't have Hyrule's blood. And, eventually the monsters will get tired of being denied and will forcefully get Hyrule's blood.

The logical part of Hyrule told him to leave and come back with the others.

The emotional part told him to stay because he can't abandon Warriors.

He gulped. He had an hour to escape and come back without the monsters knowing he left. If he was to make a decision, he needed to make it _now._

Hyrule closed his eyes and silently apologised, "Warriors, I'm sorry."

Opening them, he whispered, "_Fairy._"

* * *

Warriors' trail strengthened the more west Wolfie went.

Hyrule's, fainter at some points, being over shadowed by Warriors', seemed the strengthen in a different direction. It wasn't an old trail as well, this seemed fresher and stronger.

As if he was near Hyrule.

Wolfie made a split-second decision and transformed back into Twilight. "Hyrule?" he called, cautiously. "Are you here?"

From the depths of the woods, a green fairy shimmered in front of Twilight's face. He flinched; fairies don't normally come close to him. The green fairy moved back from Twilight before shifting size and colour.

Where the fairy was, stood Hyrule.

He seemed exhausted and relieved. "Twilight!" he called before rapidly speaking. "Daira and Gerus have Warriors captive—I managed to escape, but he's still there! We need to hurry! He was tortured for my blood! I don't know how long until the Daira realises I'm missing!"

"Slow down," Twilight said, "take a breath. Where's Warriors?'

Hyrule took a few shallow breaths. "He's in a cave just north of here about ten minutes! We need the rest of our group; he's injured and I don't have enough magic left to help him!"

Twilight nodded. "North of here, ten minutes. How strong are these monsters?"

"Pretty strong."

Twilight furrowed his brow. "Hyrule, head back to camp—the rest should be there. Gather them and meet me at the cave, I'll head up there."

"Which ways the camp?"

"East, straight."

Hyrule nodded. "Okay. Okay."

Twilight looked towards the direction of where Hyrule said, "How many enemies?"

"Uh… between ten to twenty." Hyrule admitted. "I think they also have Ganon's ashes…"

"It was a smart move, then, to leave," Twilight said. "Hurry to camp."

Hyrule nodded before heading the direction Twilight came.

Once he was alone, Twilight transformed into Wolfie, starting his way north.

* * *

Warriors woke up to his chest on fire.

And monsters screaming.

_"He escaped! How could he escape? We have guards on him!"_

_"Sound the alarms! He couldn't have gone far!"_

_"Protect the treasure of our Lord! Bring the blood to the treasure!"_

_"Bring the prisoner."_

The door to his cell opened and the speaking Daira marched inside, followed by two Gerus. _"Untie him," _they ordered to the Gerus, who marched over to Warriors and begun to undo his hands.

They fell to his side, his muscles crying in relief. He would've attacked the monsters, but he could barely move his numb arms. The Gerus pulled him to his feet again.

"Hey! I told you to be nice!"

The speaking Daira glared. _"Bring him to the centre."_

Ignoring Warriors' protests, the Gerus dragged him out of his cell. He was taken through a small hallway, towards where the vase stood in the middle of the cave.

The Gerus threw him down onto the cold stone, his chest flaring up.

"You," the speaking Daira spat. "Where is the Hero?"

Warriors looked up through his pained vision. "Wha—what?"

The Daira smacked his cheek, which had gone numb from the previous hits. "_Where is the_ _Hero?"_

Warriors blinked. "Wha? Hyrule? He got away…?"

"Yes," the Daira growled. "Where is he?"

Ignoring his pain, Warriors begun to laugh, "_Thank Farore… _He's safe… You can't awaken Ganon now…"

The Daira growled and lifted their axe. "Where is the Hero?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Warriors wondered. "I've been passed out… Even _if _I knew, I'm not gonna tell you."

Unsatisfied, the Daira held their axe over their head. They growled, about to slice Warriors, when a wolf howled.

Warriors looked up. "…Wolfie?"

The Daira barked orders, _"Gerus! Check out that noise!"_

Five Gerus left the cave and headed towards where the howl came from. There was the sounds of short shrieking from the Gerus.

_"Infiltrator—"_

Then, there was silence.

The two Dairas begun to bark orders, "_Attack!"_

_"Defend our Lord!"_

Half of the remaining Gerus stayed with Warriors and the ashes, while the other half went towards the entrance.

Warriors scanned the cave for his weapon, which was located about two metres to his right. Slowly, painfully, he begun to crawl towards his sword. He ignored the pain flaring from his chest.

One of the Gerus noticed him. _"Stop moving!"_

They reached and grabbed Warriors' hair, pulling him back to the centre of the cave. He struggled against the monster, but his injuries weakened his attacks. He was thrown against some stairs that led to the vase. Struggling to keep his consciousness, Warriors focused on staying awake.

The sounds of battle were hazy to him as he focused on his breathing. He knew that he should pay attention to the fight, grab his weapon, and join, but he could barely walk. The best course of action for him was to stay off to the sides.

He didn't notice when the Gerus guarding him lessened, or when the group arrived at the cave and joined the battle.

He didn't notice the growling of the Daira as they were slain.

He didn't notice the group surrounding him.

He did notice when someone lightly placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to look up.

Looking up into the concerned eyes of Sky, he sighed in relief, "Hey, guys…"

"Woah," Sky caught his head before he could pass out. Sky reached into his pouch for potions. "You need to stay awake, Warriors."

"…Where's Hyrule?"

"He's at camp," Time explained. "Legend stayed with him."

"…What happened?"

"Seems like Twilight thought that taking down an entire army of monsters was the best way to spend the evening." Wild lightly knocked into Twilight's arm with his elbow.

"It worked," Twilight defended.

Sky held out a potion for Warriors. "Here, you need to drink this."

Shakily, Warriors accepted the potion. He slowly lifted it to his lips as the taste of sweet berries rolled down his tongue. The wounds on his chest dulled, he sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" Time wondered.

Warriors sighed, "Well, I don't feel like death anymore."

"That's good." Time nodded. "We should collect your things and head back to camp. Wild, burn the ashes."

Wild grabbed a Fire Arrow. "Okay."

Sky and Twilight moved to help Warriors to his feet, the injured Link hissing slightly from the movement. Four and Wind grabbed their items, including Warriors' ruined scarf. Time walked ahead of the group; his sword ready to defend them if need be.

As the group exited the cave, Wild kicked over the vase. Ashes spilled over the ground. He drew his bow's string back before firing at the ashes.

They caught fire, and the sounds of Ganon screaming could be heard as he followed the group.

Standing at the base of the entrance, he drew back a Bomb Arrow and shot at the roof. A large explosion rocked the cave and sent large stones falling to the ground.

The treasure of Lord Ganon would never see light of day.

* * *

Hyrule stood up at the sound of the group emerging from the bushes.

"Hyrule," Legend said, "sit back down, you're still healing."

Hyrule rushed over to where Twilight and Sky were supporting Warriors, who was draped in Twilight's fur hood.

"Hey, Hyrule." Warriors greeted as he was gently lowered onto his bed. "Glad to see you're okay…"

"Me?" Hyrule wondered. "I'm not the one who was injured!"

Warriors shrugged, before hissing slightly. "Listen, it was priority to get you out of there—I'm glad it worked. They didn't get your blood either, so win-win."

Sky held out another potion for Warriors, who graciously accepted it.

"I only escaped because I _abandoned _you." Hyrule explained.

"Yeah, and I told you to do that." Warriors reminded. "Don't beat yourself up for it."

Legend scoffed, "Too late for that."

Hyrule didn't reach Warriors' gaze. "Hyrule, look at me." Once he caught the Link's gaze, he smiled. "I'm okay. You're okay. Ganon's still gone. The monsters are dealt with. Everything's fine. It's nothing a potion won't heal."

"Or stitches." Four held up the scarf. "It's ripped, but fixable."

"Yay…" Warriors sighed, suddenly exhausted. "I'm going to rest for sometime… if you beat yourself up about escaping, I'm going to wake up and smack some sense into you. Alright?"

Hyrule shrugged. "Alright."

Warriors turned to Legend. "If he beats himself up, can you smack him for me?"

"Sure."

Time spoke up, "Hyrule, you should rest as well." He looked up at the sky as the sun slowly started to set. "We'll wake you when it's dinner."

Warriors relaxed onto is bedroll, finding it more comfortable than ever.

As he heard Hyrule shift away from him, he closed his eyes. Sleep washed over him.

* * *

The treasure of Ganon was forever gone.

No matter if the monsters were after Hyrule's blood, they couldn't get to the ashes.

Without the treasure, his blood had no use.

The ashes of Ganon were no more than dust.

His treasure was gone.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**I am sorry to Warriors. (My poor boi!)**

**Oh my god—this fic was impossible to write. I normally finish the fic a day or so before I upload this, I finished this the **_**night before. **_**It just wouldn't write. I had to rewrite the opening twice…**

**But it is done!**

**Hallelujah!**

**This was also a Long Boi. I don't think the other fics will be this long…**

**That may explain why I couldn't write this. The normal chapter is about 1-4 pages—this is 14 pages.**

**Huh.**

**Well, I have nothing to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	11. To Greet a Hand, as a Hand

**Hello.**

**This is day eleven: Wallmaster.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

Twilight stared up at the giant hand above him, his Ordonian Sword in hand. The shadow casted on Twilight hid the many small scratches and injuries he received from the countless other dungeon enemies on this Hyrule. The others were no where near him, having been Switched to a different location than him.

He _knew _that going hunting was a bad idea.

Now he was stuck in a different Hyrule, without any way to contact the others, and in the middle of a dungeon.

How great.

As the Wallmaster neared him, he reached out and swiped at it with his sword—cutting a deep wound in the palm. The Wallmaster flinched away, allowing Twilight to move out of its shadow.

Suddenly, a rumbling from beneath him caused him to stumble. He leant against the stone wall of the dungeon as a Floormaster erupted from the ground.

The two large hands, surprisingly, ignored Twilight as they lunged for each other.

He thought that maybe they would fight each other, or team up against him.

Nope.

Instead, they simply slapped palms before retreating back to their homes.

He blinked. Did they _seriously _just _high-five?_

Just, where _the hell _was he?

Since the corridor seemed to be clear of enemies, Twilight hurried on his way and left the dungeon as quickly as he arrived.

* * *

"They did _what?" _

"High-fived."

"Do they even _do _that?"

"Apparently."

Legend shrugged. "And, what? You fought them?"

"Well, yeah," Twilight said as the group sat around the campfire. "That's what we do."

Legend snickered, "You don't have Floor and Wallmasters, do you?"

"No. Why?"

"Do you know what they _do?" _Legend wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

Twilight furrowed his brow,. "Attack."

"Not _just _attack," Legend explained, a smirk growing with every word. "They take you back to the _start _of the dungeon—the entrance. If you were trying to leave, all you needed to do was hitch a ride on them."

Twilight paused.

"Are you _kidding _me?!"

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**This one was a mini chapter! Very quick and easy to write. But fun, nevertheless.**

**I thought that Twilight needed a little love in the spotlight—even if it was only three hundred words.**

**I wanted to write a chapter about Floor and Wallmasters high-fiving, so I did. This is completely crack, but we all need a little crack in our lives.**

**Anyway, I don't know what to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	12. Dungeons, Monsters, and Heroes, Oh My!

**Hello.**

**This is day twelve: Dungeon.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey, Four, you okay?" a concerned voice asked the Hero as he stared up at the ceiling above him.

"You with us?" a different voice wondered from a farther distance.

It took him a minute to reply. "Yeah. What happened?" Four tried to sit up, but was stopped by a light hand to his shoulder.

"Hey, take it easy." This voice was easily recognisable as Warriors', and it took Four a moment to realise that the other voice was Wild's.

"What happened?" Four tried again.

"What do you remember?"

Four rubbed at his eyes as flashes of memory coursed through his mind. "We were tracking a pack of Bokoblins that were terrorising a town."

Warriors nodded. "Yes. Then we engaged in battle before being pushed through a hole, and into this… dungeon."

"Where are the others?"

Wild looked up from his Sheikah Slate. "They didn't follow us. And I can't reach Wind with my slate."

Four slowly stood up, dust and dirt falling from his clothing. "Which way is the entrance?"

"This isn't my Hyrule," Warriors explained, "we don't have these. I don't know."

Four balked, "You don't have these. So, you've _never _been in a dungeon before?"

"Well, I've been through the Castle's dungeon."

"My dungeons are different," Wild admitted. "I've never been in one like this before. Most of my enemies in dungeons were Guardian Scouts."

"So, I'm the _only one_ who's been in a dungeon like this before?" Four clarified.

"Correct."

"And I don't even know this dungeon…"

Warriors thought, "Well, let's not do anything hasty. We should plan before moving."

Four nodded, and Wild placed away his Sheikah Slate.

"Okay. So, who's Hyrule was this again?"

"Wasn't it Hyrule's?"

"Oh, great."

* * *

"Don't walk into shadows, got it." Warriors nodded as Four removed his Four Sword from the Wallmaster.

Four sighed, "If the Wallmaster attacked us, then we are getting close to the centre of the dungeon. If we want to leave_, _we have to go the _opposite _way."

"Are you kidding me?"

* * *

"At least these Stalfos are small." Wild mentioned, swinging his Rusty Claymore at the skeleton foes. "Mine are at least four times this size."

"No offense, Wild," Four mentioned, "but is _anything _not extreme in your Hyrule?"

Wild thought for a moment as the last Stalfos darkened. "Keese?"

"Speaking of those devils," Warriors mentioned, "here's some now."

"Oh, great."

* * *

"How _big _is this dungeon?" Warriors wondered as they continued through the _first room. _"We haven't left this room yet!"

"They vary in size," Four explained. "I guess that Hyrule's are just… big."

"You know what else is big?"

"Oh, Goddess… what?"

"My hatred for dungeons."

"Fair enough. I mean, you get cool items from them."

Warriors scoffed, "I can do that on the battlefield."

"…Isn't that mugging?"

"Isn't this breaking and entering?"

"Fair enough."

* * *

"If I see another flying skull, I think I'm going to set myself on fire."

"Calm down, Wild," Warriors smirked, "they're not _that _bad."

"They're Bubbles, or Anti-Fairies," Four supplied. "And, you won't need to set yourself on fire—they will do that for you."

"I had to deal with _enough _flying skulls on my Hyrule, I don't need to deal with more."

Four muttered, "How do you think I feel about dungeons?"

"Touché."

* * *

"Oh my goddess," Four breathed, "I think that's the entrance…"

Wild let out a cry of relief, "Thank _Farore!"_

"Hold on," Warriors warned, "we're not out of the dungeon quite yet."

The door to the dungeon opened and a figure stepped through. All of the Links raised their swords at the figure, who peered through the room.

"Oh! There you guys are!" the figure, who they could see was Hyrule, smiled. "I knew that you fell into Level-7!"

Warriors sheathed his sword. "Cool. Let's never do that again."

As the three moved towards Hyrule, Wild sighed, "No offense, but I hate your dungeons."

Hyrule nodded. "Yeah, so do I. At least the bosses are dealt with." He turned and led them through the door. "You're lucky that you didn't land farther into the labyrinth. It would have been harder to get you out if you did."

Four glanced around at the outside world beyond the dungeon. "Where are the others?"

Hyrule thought, "Well, they didn't come with me."

"They let _you _go alone?" Warriors remarked.

"Yeah," Hyrule nodded, "it's the only way I can find the dungeons. I don't use a map."

As if the Goddess' were laughing above them, it started to rain.

"So," Four started, pinching the bridge of his nose, "we're stranded in your Hyrule, no idea where the others are, and the only shelter really is the dungeon…?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Oh, great."

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Crack is fun and easy to write! I also wanted to write interactions between Four, Warriors, and Wild because I don't see those done much.**

**Also, Warriors has no dungeons in his game—how could I miss that opportunity?**

**I don't know what to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	13. The Most Powerful Mask

**Hello.**

**This is day thirteen: Mask.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

It was alarming, to say the least, that Wild had a lot of mask's Time didn't share (or know about).

He had Majora's Mask, a Korok Mask, a Bokoblin Mask, a Moblin Mask, a Lizalfos Mask, and a Lynel Mask (which Wild said was Goddess-sent).

He also had a weakened version of the Fierce Deity Mask.

The very mask that Time kept from being used.

The most powerful mask he had.

The mask that gave him the power of the gods.

And Wild seemed to be unaffected by the power of the Fierce Deity Mask—which Time could not believe.

Though, would it be possible that the power died through the thousands of years between their times?

(Who even cares about the Fierce Deity Mask? It turns your hair white and makes your eyes glow, that's pretty rad.

I guess it also ups your attack, but whatever.)

Anyway, back to the _most important _mask.

The Lynel Mask.

Oh, how this was Wild's most prized possession.

No one was allowed to touch the mask—for fear of it ripping and him not being able to use it anymore.

He received the mask from a man named Kilton—who, from what Wild told, seemed to be more monster than man.

Though, from Wild's description, Kilton would appreciate that as a compliment.

Really only Time and Wind believed that the handmade masks could protect Wild from the monsters. Everyone else was a _little _skeptical. Twilight, though aided Wild in his adventure, never saw any of the masks in actions.

He did see the aftermath of the masks though.

Either the monsters were gone, or Wild was sporting a new 'idiot-tried-to-fight-a-Lynel' mark.

All that changed the moment Wild spotted a Lynel.

* * *

"Oh, you guys are gonna _love _this." Wild smiled as the group hid behind large rocks. A Red Lynel trotted among the path that led to the East Gates.

"I don't think we will," Twilight mentioned.

Wild's response was to pull out the Lynel Mask. A chorus of groans resonated through the group.

"You don't seriously believe _that _will save you from a Lynel," Legend mentioned. "It's handstitched."

"By the best monster expert in all of Hyrule," Wild explained. "Besides, it's worked before." He paused. "Hey, can someone time me?"

"For how long?" Time wondered.

Wild counted, "Two—three minutes."

"Why?" Twilight wondered. He sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Wild waved him off. "You lack faith. I'll be fine, as long as I have my mask." he placed the mask on his face, "Start the timer."

Time nodded.

Twilight glanced at him. "I can't believe you're allowing him to do this."

"I have faith this will succeed." Time admitted.

Legend scoffed, "You just want to see what happens."

Time didn't object.

Twilight sighed.

* * *

Wild walked up to the Lynel, who stared at him. Waving at the Lynel, he nestled up close to it. He pulled out his Sheikah Slate.

"Oh, this is going to be so _awesome." _He smiled before moving to take a selfie with the Lynel.

The beast looked down at him as he posed with the monster.

Wild had too much fun with the photos, for he didn't realise when his mask's time wore off and Time yelled, "It's been three minutes!"

Suddenly, Wild was struck from the back.

"AHHHHHHH!"

He slammed into the rock wall.

"Wild?!" Twilight and Wind yelled, one with disappointment, the other with true worry.

"I'm okay…" Wild slowly stood up as the Lynel roared. He paused. "That's not good."

The group emerged from the rocks as the Lynel pointed an arrow at Wild, who was looking through his Slate.

"You idiot." Twilight chastised as the group readied to attack the Lynel. "What were you thinking?"

Wild dodged an arrow as he showed Twilight the photo he took. "But look! Isn't this sweet?"

"Enough. Chat later." Legend muttered. "How about we fight?"

Time nodded. "Agreed."

Wild placed his mask away and pulled out his Silvertip Spear.

All at once, the nine Links attacked the Lynel.

* * *

"You are an idiot. You could've died."

"Hey! I just proved to you that my mask works, anyway! _And _I got this cool photo, I see this as a total win!"

"I knew your mask worked! I knew it!" Wind chimed.

Time mused, "It's faulty if it only works for three minutes."

Wild shrugged. "It's better than nothing."

"I suppose."

Four looked at the mask in Wild's hand. "And you say that Kilton _made _this?"

"Yup. And it only cost 999 Mon."

"And what is Mon?" Warriors wondered.

"Oh," Wild said, "it's the currency Kilton uses. You trade in monster parts for Mon, then you can buy from him."

Twilight sighed, "Everything you say about Kilton makes him even weirder."

Wild chuckled, "Trust me. He's weirder in real life."

"I wish I had a Lynel Mask…" Wind mentioned.

"You don't have Lynels," Four reminded. "And I highly doubt that the other masks will work on your monsters."

Wild mentioned, "Well… _actually."_

Twilight sighed, "_When? _When would you have _time_?"

"You're not always watching me."

"No, I'm not." Twilight agreed. "And it's a miracle you haven't died."

"Well…"

"Nope. I don't even want to hear it."

"Fair enough."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**The Lynel Mask is godsend, I swear…**

**I was originally going to write about the Fierce Deity, but I thought—nah! Do Lynel Mask instead!**

**And, thus, this story was born!**

**Also, rip Sky and Hyrule—guess who forgot to include them! It's okay, they're the only ones with common sense—they couldn't be in a fic revolving around the lack of common sense.**

**Anyway, I have nothing to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	14. A Shocking Accident

**Hello.**

**This is day fourteen: Injured.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**TW: Injuries, electrocution, self-deprecating thoughts, burns, near death experiences, cardiac arrest, mentions of death.**

**Enjoy!**

This day couldn't get any worse.

Trapped in an isolated labyrinth, his left arm injured, his head throbbing, his throat bruised, Sky sighed.

The group had stopped at Akkala Tech Lab so that Wild could get some more Ancient Arrows, before being hit was a dangerously strong storm.

Before the storm strengthened, Sky and Hyrule had gone off to collect some mushrooms at Wild's request. The violent wind caught on Sky's Sailcloth, pulling him off of the cliff he and Hyrule stood at.

"Sky!" Hyrule called as the Chosen Hero disappeared over the side.

Somewhere through the descent, Sky dropped the mushrooms and grabbed his Sailcloth—trying to steer himself to safety. He managed to steer himself close to a large square island, something that was not formed naturally.

He smashed into the side of the island, fracturing a bone in his arm and starting a strong headache in his skull. His Sailcloth caught onto an updraft and he was brought to the entrance of the labyrinth.

Collapsing to his knees, Sky cradled his left arm, searching through his bag to see if he had any potions.

None.

The last one was used the day before.

He was trapped on an island, far from civilisation, while a dangerous storm blew outside.

This day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Welp.

He was wrong.

The day _could _get worse.

While the group surrounded the campfire, they would tell tales of their lands. Wild would occasionally mention the monsters of his world: nine-foot Moblins, swarms of Keeses, Lynels (Sky couldn't forget their _last _encounter with a Lynel), and Guardians.

He currently had to deal with the last.

Guardians.

Oh, how Wild didn't talk much about the glowing machines, but what he said always made the monsters to be deadly.

Tracking lasers, powerful beams of light, nearly impossible to kill.

If any of them were to run into a Guardian, hope it was a Decayed Guardian, and avoid being spotted.

Not only was Sky spotted, but the Guardian was a Stalker.

That meant it was mobile.

There was currently a mobile death machine searching for Sky.

How great.

Sky ran through the large main area of the labyrinth, trying to outrun the Guardian. The whirling alarm from the machine seemed to die down and he raced around a corner and sunk to the ground in a lit alcove. He heard the legs click against the floor behind him, and he dared to peek around the corner.

The alarm blared as the Guardian flashed a pink colour. Sky bolted down the side of the large pillar as the Guardian hurried after him, a tracking laser sticking to him as he raced.

He heard the alarm quicken and ducked out of the way as the laser shot into the heavy inner wall.

The explosion from the blast threw Sky into a corridor. He smacked into the hard labyrinth wall before falling to the ground.

His breath caught.

As he laid there trying to control his breathing, he could faintly hear the Guardian quiet and move away from him.

If anything counted, at least he got away from the Guardian.

It took a few tedious minutes for his breathing to stop being rigid. Once it did, he slowly stood up. His back hurt, and pain panged him with every movement.

The storm overhead was not lessening, and Sky was getting drenched every second. A Hylian could only withstand the elements for only a few hours. He didn't want to risk getting sick _as well _as injured.

He couldn't head back through the main area of the labyrinth, the Guardian still stalked around. There was a Shrine in a small covering that could provide as shelter for him.

So, Sky started to traverse through the labyrinth. He walked through the tall corridors, slowly getting farther and farther away from his goal.

* * *

"We have a situation!" Hyrule flung open the door to the tech lab, his clothing and hair soaked. His body shivered, though he ignored it.

"Hyrule?!" Warriors started, sheathing the sword he grabbed from the commotion. "What's the matter?"

Hyrule pointed outside. "Sky got pulled off the cliff by the storm!"

"_What?"_

"We were searching for mushrooms when the storm suddenly attacked!" Hyrule exclaimed. "His cloth got caught in the wind and he was pulled off the cliff!"

"In _this _weather?" Legend listened to the roaring wind. "He's long gone by now."

"Which way was he heading?" Twilight wondered.

"I don't know!" Hyrule admitted. "The wind is strong enough to take him anywhere and I couldn't see passed the rain!"

"We have to wait out the storm," Time said. "It's a danger to us as it is to Sky."

"We can't just leave him!"

Robbie spoke up, "Now, what are you boys going on about?"

"One of our members," Time explained, "got caught by the storm and is gone."

"Oh." Robbie stroked his chin. "Poor soul."

Wild pulled out the map on his Sheikah Slate. "We have the entire coastline to search, then. Plus, Lomei Labyrinth Island, though, I doubt he's there."

"How long until the storm ends?" Twilight wondered.

Checking his Sheikah Slate, Wild hissed, "At least three hours."

"If we wait those three hours, he could be dead," Legend mentioned. "I highly doubt he'll find some shelter."

"This storm is too dangerous for us to traverse." Warriors added.

"Lightning has been predicted as well." Wild cringed.

Legend gulped and crossed his arms. "Yeah, no. I'm not going out during a lightning storm."

"If you have metal on, it will target you." Wild added.

"If Sky doesn't find shelter, he'll be targeted then," Wind gasped. "He could get struck!"

Four furrowed his brow. "Are you shivering, Hyrule?"

Hyrule shrugged. "Just a little."

"There's a campfire, Link made without my permission, back there, my boy." Robbie supplied. "Help yourself to the heat."

Hyrule moved to stand by the fire.

"What do we _do?" _Wind exclaimed.

Time thought, "It's not the cold that worries me, it's our lack of sight. The rain is too strong to see properly—we would need to go to the water's edge to search the shore. And a storm on water is _never _a good idea."

Wind nodded.

"We can't exactly sit around," Warriors mentioned, "every moment we stay here, the more chance Sky could get injured."

Wind piped up, "I could possibly blow the wind in the opposite direction to us. Then, we could see better?"

"The rain would move with the wind," Wild added. "Wind's right, we could see possibly a little better."

"How long can you control the wind?' Time wondered.

Wind thought, "Uh… a few minutes."

"It's not much," Time admitted. "We need to comb certain sections of the beach. Wind, while we search, you need to blow the wind away."

"Got it."

"We need to move fast. We don't know if he's injured or not."

Wild glanced down at his Sheikah Slate. "I can go to the labyrinth and quickly search to see if he somehow made it there? I would also have a better view of the shore from there."

"Yes, do that." Time turned to the rest. "Be quick, be safe, be thorough. We don't want anyone else getting caught up in the storm."

Legend gulped, "Uh, I actually think I'll sit this one out…"

Warriors cocked an eyebrow. "What? You don't want to help us search for Sky?"

"No," Legend defended. He quickly spoke, "I don't want to get _caught up _in a _lightning _storm. Those are deadly. And with all the metal I wear…"

"Good point," Twilight admitted. "Can we leave our metal with you, Mr. Robbie?"

Robbie nodded. "Huh? Oh, yes. Sure, Cher—Jerrin and I will watch over it."

"I can stay as well." Legend volunteered. "Maybe see if Sky returns…?"

Time thought, "We need all the man-power we can get."

"I'll help once the storm passes," Legend solidified. "It'll take too long for me to take off all this metal so…"

At the loud crack of thunder, he flinched.

Time sighed, "We don't have time to argue. If you want to stay, then stay. The _rest of us _will go and comb the shore, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, remove your metals so that we don't have to deal with any injuries."

* * *

At the first boom of thunder, Sky looked up.

He hadn't been getting any closer to the Shrine, and had yet to find any shelter. The warning of lightning caused him to gulp.

There was a high possibility that he would get struck.

His paced picked up after that. Hugging his injured arm close to his chest, his head and back protesting, Sky continued to trudge on.

He needed to get somewhere safe.

Turning a corner and spotting a Decayed Guardian was _not _safe.

Hiding behind the corner, he debated rushing passed.

He wouldn't make it; he was too slow.

Glancing down the corridor, Sky debated heading back. He shook his head. Finding shelter was his first priority, and there was none in the direction he traversed.

With the storm acting up, he definitely needed to bypass the machine.

He had Fi on him, so he could always attack the Guardian.

Wild _had _mentioned that the eye was the Guardian's weakness.

But he couldn't use his bow with a fractured arm.

Sky sighed.

This would be the second Hyrule where there were monsters called Guardians. When he heard Wild mention Guardians, he expected them to be the one's from his Hyrule—but they turned out to be _completely _different.

Lesson learnt: do not trust _anything _called Guardians.

They will try to kill you.

Sky was hurt, drenched, cold, stuck in the middle of a storm, and trying to get passed a Guardian.

He bit his lip. He needed to move now, he needed to get to shelter. This storm wasn't calming, and he couldn't outstand the storm without shelter.

Glaring down the ten metres he would have to run, he steadied his breathing. All he would need to do was run passed the Guardian.

He could do it.

He could do it if he wasn't injured.

The pain in his head and back slowed him down, and he feared that running too quickly could cause the pain to spike. He might pass out.

Stepping back down the corridor, he bolted towards the Guardian. He saw the blue lights flash into a dangerous pink and the loud alarms blared again, causing his headache to pulsate.

Sky hissed and reached for his head; his eyes shut from the pain. He managed to weakly open one eye to see where he was going, but the rain made his sight hazy. He ran around the corner and managed to hit his injured arm against the hard wall.

He yelped in pain before falling to his knees, clutching his appendage. Even if tears ran down his face, the rain made it impossible to differentiate his water from nature's.

The alarms from the Guardian died down, but the pink didn't leave. This meant that Sky was no longer being targeted.

Thunder roared as Sky moved to sit against the wall. He knelt his head back and took a few shallow breaths, willing his headache to die down.

His arm burned, his head pounded, his lungs pained with every breath, and his chest felt like it was on fire.

At least, he got passed the Decayed Guardian.

* * *

Thunder roared and Legend jumped.

He was pacing through the main area of the tech lab, occasionally glancing over to hear a quiet conversation between Robbie and the robot (Cherry?). Jerrin stood by the bookshelf, ignoring her husband and his robot.

Legend's grip tightened as he crossed his arms, his teeth clenched.

Oh, how he dreaded the chastisement he was going to get after they find Sky.

The others must've thought he wussed out of searching for Sky, and that his explanation of 'it'll take too long to ditch all the metal' was an excuse.

That wasn't fully wrong.

It _was _an excuse.

But he wasn't going to tell the others that _he, _the Hero of Legend, the most experienced Hero, the one who had gone through many adventures and was unaffected, was terrified of thunder and lightning.

If there was one thing Legend wasn't good at, it was emotions.

And thunderstorms made him feel too many.

Every emotion he felt was one he hated. Fear. Panic. Hate. Anxiety. Dread. Disappointment.

He, the veteran, could be reduced to a sniffling mess by the mere sound of thunder.

For, lighting always follows when thunder roars.

"Hey, Robbie?" Legend asked,."Do you mind if I go upstairs?"

Robbie thought, "Well, my boy, I wouldn't suggest that. The roof has no cover, there's only a telescope."

Legend turned back to face the wall. His grip tightened.

The thunder sounded far away, but it was getting closer. He knew that there was barely any time until the thunderstorm was above them.

He couldn't do this.

He couldn't stay here while the storm raged.

Memories of a ship, of a storm, thunder, lighting, waves, salt water, pain, nothing, flashed through his mind.

He couldn't do this.

He had to leave.

The lab suddenly felt too small.

He couldn't breathe.

Legend grabbed at his chest, his breaths shallow and curt. His teeth clattered, but not from the cold.

Ignoring the shocked expressions from Robbie and Jerrin, Legend rushed passed them and upstairs.

That was the wrong move.

The thunder was louder on the roof. Legend flinched before sliding down the wall, pulling his knees up to his chest and covering his head with his arms. He managed to find the _one _spot on the top that wasn't getting drenched by the storm.

How lucky.

As Legend stayed on the roof, curled up into a ball, the wind overhead continued to roar.

His silent sobs were smothered by the very thing that caused him to panic.

* * *

"Sky?" Hyrule yelled. "SKY?!" He glanced over to Warriors, who was squinting down at the water's shore. "You find anything?!"

"No!" Warriors yelled back.

Hyrule looked down the shore at where Time and Twilight were searching. Way farther ahead was Four, who had split into his counterparts. Wind stood at the base of the cliff, his Wind Waker in hand as he conducted the air.

Hyrule glanced down their spot once more. "I don't think he's here!"

"But what about over _there?" _Warriors pointed and then grumbled. "If _only_ Legend was here, he could search as well."

Hyrule sighed, "Come on, let's comb one more time."

* * *

The rain against his face was numb. The repetitive pelting of rain had stopped being something he noticed. To him, it was the feel of air.

That was when Sky knew he had to get up.

If he were to stay in the rain, he would fall asleep.

He may not wake up from that sleep.

Ignoring the screaming protest of his body, Sky hauled himself to his feet. He used the wall as support as he dragged his aching body through the labyrinth.

Thunder boomed overhead.

Sky slowly limped through the corridors. He turned around a left corner and saw a long straight corridor.

He didn't know if it was a dead-end or not.

But he would have to risk it.

As he neared the end of the corridor, he sparked. Lightning struck the ground outside the labyrinth, causing him to stumble slightly. He managed to hang onto the wall and steady himself before continuing.

Turning around the corner, the metal on him conducting even more, he saw it.

Shelter.

It was a small covering that covered only one and a half metres of the labyrinth. But it was dry. It would keep him protected.

Just as the shelter was a hair away, the unthinkable happened.

The crack of thunder caused Sky to look up as a bright scar headed straight for him. It struck him dead-on, coursing thousands of volts of electricity through his body.

Sky screamed.

The sudden jolt of energy caused him to fly into the shelter, hidden from the storm.

Electricity tickled through his body as he laid prone.

He finally found shelter.

* * *

Wild looked over the main area of the Lomei Labyrinth Island. A large updraft came from the hole that led to a chamber full of Guardians.

Sometimes, if he needs Guardian parts, he'll head down there.

All the Guardians were revived by the Blood Moon, so he had an eternal supply of Guardian parts.

Wild pulled out an Ancient Arrow before nocking it and jumping off of the ledge. The Stalker noticed him and targeted him.

Much like the other times when Wild shot midjump, time seemed to slow down.

Either time actually slowed down, or he was _that _good.

Either way, the Ancient Arrow shot into the Guardian's eye. It died and exploded into its parts.

He gathered them before looking around the area. Now that the Guardian was dealt with, he wouldn't have to worry about it later.

"Sky?" Wild called to the open area. The walls stopped the vicious wind storm, and so his voice was able to be heard. "Are you here?"

He got no response.

"Damnit," he muttered, looking around the area. Wild moved to the entrance of the labyrinth and pulled out his Sheikah Slate. Activating the scope, he tried to spot _anything _from Sky. His white Sailcloth would stand out in the dark.

Scanning the shore, he saw each of the other Links search around. He moved his scope to the ocean and sighed in relief when he saw no floating body.

But he saw no body at all.

Sky wasn't at the shore.

At least, not from what he could see.

Then, he heard it.

The crackle of lightning as it struck outside of the labyrinth. Wild turned towards the noise.

There wasn't anything metal in the labyrinth. Lightning wouldn't be targeted here.

Unless.

Unless Sky was here.

Realisation dawned on him as he rushed into the labyrinth, towards where the lightning struck beside. He pulled out his Sheikah Slate, "Wind! Wind! Pick up!"

Wind, too busy with controlling the air, didn't answer.

Swearing, Wild took off down the labyrinth. The good thing about this labyrinth was that Wild had it memorised by now.

Right. Right. Left. Right. Left.

"Sky!" Wild called as thunder boomed its deadly song. "SKY!"

Lightning struck deeper into the labyrinth.

Left. Left. Right.

Sky screamed.

Right. Left. Right.

Wild passed the Decayed Guardian, not even pausing to glanced at it.

Where was Sky hit? There were many options.

But, realistically, where would Sky go?

As Wild glanced down the three corridors, ignoring the Guardian targeting him, he went straight.

Right. Left. Left. Left. Right. Right. Left. Left. Left. Right.

Then, he saw him.

Sky laid prone under the shelter.

Wild rushed over to him. He quickly reached for Sky's pulse, feeling nothing.

His heart had entered cardiac arrest.

Cursing, Wild pulled out his Sheikah Slate. "Sorry, Sky," he muttered, "but, you can't stay here."

In wisps of blue, the two disappeared.

* * *

Warriors grumbled to himself as he headed towards the lab.

Enough was enough. Legend was coming out to help.

They were not making progress, and they needed the extra hands.

As Warriors opened the door to the lab, his clothing all dripping from the ten-minute hike, he scanned the room.

Legend wasn't there.

"Oh!" Robbie noticed. "You're back!"

"Only me." Warriors explained. "Where's Legend?"

"Oh? The pink-haired fellow?" Robbie stroked his chin. "He went upstairs. I'll warn you, there's no cover."

How much of an idiot was Legend to go upstairs where there was no shelter?

If he was able to go upstairs, then he was able to go and help them look for Sky.

As Warriors stalked up the stairs, he heard something he never thought he would.

Sobbing.

Someone was crying.

Slowing his ascent, his anger fading, Warriors called, "Legend?"

The crying stopped. Legend sniffled, "What?"

His voice was thick and wet.

It didn't take a genius to realise that Legend was the one crying.

Standing at the top of the stairs, Warriors saw the crumpled form of Legend. He was curled up into a ball, with his face hidden by his legs. Slowly moving towards the distressed Hero, Warriors knelt in front of him.

"…Legend?" he softly started. "Are you alright?"

Legend scoffed; his grip clenched. "I'll be fine. Go away. Why are you here?"

"Well, I was going to ask you to help search for Sky again…" Warriors admitted. "But, what's up?"

Thunder boomed, and Legend flinched.

That was all Warriors needed to know.

"Are you injured?"

Legend scoffed again, "Do I _look _injured?"

"There are many ways to be injured. Not just physically." Warriors mentioned. "And I would say you do."

"Go away, Warriors." Legend hissed. "I'm fine."

Warriors cocked an eyebrow. "You don't look fine."

"Why are you here? Just go back and search for—" Thunder boomed again— "for Sky."

"I'm not leaving you alone during a thunderstorm." Warriors explained. "You, obviously, have something with them—and it doesn't feel right to leave you."

"Go away."

Warriors moved to sit beside Legend, not touching him, but close. "…Is that why you didn't want to help?"

Legend didn't respond.

"Legend?"

"What do you _want _me to say, Warriors?" Legend hissed, turning to look at him. "That I couldn't help look for one of our group members because—because of a little thunder? That I, the Hero with the most adventures, got struck _once _and can never be in a thunderstorm _again? _That the moment I hear a little bit of thunder in the distance, I'm seventeen again, on a small boat during a sea storm?"

Warriors finally saw Legend's face. His eyes were a bloodshot red, wet, and pink around the edges—they looked like they stung. His skin was pale, as if the blood refused to flow.

"…You were _struck?"_

Legend hissed and turned away.

Thunder roared again, and he hid his face. His shoulders begun to silently shake.

Warriors thought before moving his arm around Legend's shoulder, pulling him into a hug.

"Wha—what are you doing?" Legend managed between the quiet sobs that wrecked his body.

"I'm trying to comfort you." Warriors explained.

"Wh—"

Legend froze. Although he couldn't see it, he could smell the electricity in the air. Feel the phantom pains from years ago. The thousands of volts being emptied into his body.

Lightning struck outside the labyrinth.

The blue-white scar decorated the sky, illuminating the cursed light for all to see. It lit up the shore for the combers, who still found nothing. It lit up the field for Warriors to see.

Suddenly, Legend gripped Warriors. He shut his eyes and clutched the man as if he was his lifeline. "I'm sorry—I'm sorry. I can't do this again. Not again…"

Warriors, shocked for a second, gently stroked Legend's trembling back. "It's okay. I'm here. You're okay."

Lightning struck inside the labyrinth.

Legend shook harder. He pressed his face deeper into Warriors, as if he could hide from the storm. Warriors kept softly reassuring Legend that he was fine—that nothing would happen—when the sound of Wild teleporting perked him up.

"Help!" Wild called. "I need some help out here!"

Warriors turned to Legend, who had calmed slightly. He still shook. "Legend, I need to go. You need to let go."

Legend cracked open an eye. "Wha?"

"Wild needs help," Warriors explained. "He needs help _now."_

"Oh."

The shaking man's grip loosened, and Warriors rushed down the stairs. As he exited the building, Robbie and Jerrin were surprised by his action.

Warriors saw Wild kneel over the body of Sky, searching through his bag.

"Wild!" Warriors called. "What happened?"

Wild glanced up at Warriors. "Sky got struck. I found him in the labyrinth. His heart stopped beating."

"How long?"

"Less than a minute." Wild explained. "Where are the others?"

"By the beach. Legend's here with me… but I don't think he can help."

Wild cursed, "We have to restart Sky's heart."

"Got any electricity on you?" Warriors wondered. "We need to take him inside."

Robbie and Jerrin exited the building. "What is going on here?" Robbie asked.

"We found Sky," Wild explained, "we need a safe place for him to go. We have to start his heart."

Robbie nodded. "Come on in."

"I can find the others." Jerrin volunteered.

"Yes, thank you."

She rushed inside the lab to grab a coat and umbrella before leaving. Warriors and Wild carefully brought Sky into the house. They placed him onto the bed, which Robbie cleared the objects off of.

"We need to get his armour off." Warriors explained before he and Wild begun to undo the straps of armour Sky had.

If he wasn't wearing clothing underneath, they would've melted to his skin. His clothing under his armour got merged together with the metal—creating a melted cacophony.

"What happened to his arm?" Wild observed after he removed the mess and glanced at the Lichtenberg figures.

"I don't know." Warriors explained. "Do you know CPR?"

"Not well."

Warriors nodded. "I'll do it. Find something we can use to shock his heart back to life."

Wild begun to search through his bag as Warriors begun to resuscitate Sky.

They had three minutes before Sky died.

* * *

How useless was he?

Sky was downstairs _dying, _and he was crying like a child from a loud noise.

How pathetic.

He didn't even want to let Warriors help Wild; he didn't want to be alone.

He's a child.

He was supposed to not be affected. He never showed his emotions—he learnt long ago that people don't care how you feel. He was supposed to be the one people could turn to, the one who wasn't bothered.

But then he was struck.

At seventeen years of age, he was struck by lightning and left to drift on the ocean.

He nearly died.

Ma—_she _did die.

The last person he showed his emotions to, felt a connection to, died.

And it was his fault.

So, he stopped. He closed himself off. No one was to get any emotion from him besides from anger, annoyance, and sarcasm.

Strong emotions—happiness, joy, sadness, fear—were to not be shown.

If he didn't show them, then he wouldn't be upset when they died as well.

Little did he know how much of an effect the storm caused him.

It left him shaking, terrified, petrified, at ancient memories. There was no ocean. He was on land. He was covered from the storm.

Yet, the noise of thunder caused his breath to hitch.

Yet, the light of lightning caused him to forget his walls and bleed through.

He hugged _Warriors, _clung to him like a small child.

Even now, he would give everything to not be alone. To have someone to cling to—for someone to tell him it was alright.

He wasn't alone, though. There was five people downstairs waiting for him—or, four people, Jerrin went off, didn't she? He couldn't remember if she left. Three people, actually—Sky was dying.

Legend's been struck before. He remembered how it felt. He knew what to do. How to start the heart again, for lightning really only shuts it off.

Oh.

Warriors mentioned that, didn't he?

Or, was that Wild?

He didn't know. He couldn't think beyond the fear that clutched at _his _heart and threatened to make _his _pulse stop.

He should get up and help the others. He was the veteran; he had a tool for everything. He could go downstairs and help them instead of crying above them.

What did tears even accomplish?

Nothing.

They pained his eyes and wracked his body with every sob.

If he wasn't such a useless _child, _then he would get up and help them.

His _uncle _would be downstairs helping them.

Instead, Legend stayed at the roof.

He _wanted _to help them with Sky—much like how he wanted to help them look—but he couldn't. He couldn't move while the thunder roared outside. It was too close. Too close to the memories he wanted to forget.

Sometimes, he envied Wild's amnesia.

No.

Don't think like that.

Memories make a person. If he forgot, then he would forget _her._

But he wouldn't be useless during a thunderstorm.

He could be helping them. He could be soaked like everyone else, combing the beach for the man in the lab.

But no.

He's on the roof of the lab, crying.

Thunder roared again, and lightning flashed. Legend curled up smaller.

Why was he even crying? He was wearing his Green Holy Ring—he was immune to electricity. Even _if _he got struck again, he wouldn't be damaged.

If only Sky had that ring.

If only Legend didn't get struck.

If only Legend could man-up and ignore his memories. Ignore his fears.

If only.

Warriors asked him if he was injured, and Legend said no.

He was correct—he wasn't physically injured.

But now, Legend thought it was his heart that was injured.

And not in the way Sky's was.

He couldn't let Sky die. The two buffoons beneath him probably had no idea what to do when someone had their heart stopped. They could do CPR all they wanted, but without something to start the heart, Sky would die.

He wasn't dead yet—so there was always hope.

After Legend was struck, he researched everything relating to lightning and heart stopping. If there was one thing he wanted, it was for no one else to go through what he did.

But Sky did.

Sky got struck, just like Legend. And Legend knew what to do.

Now, if only Legend could get up and help save Sky.

* * *

"Got it!" Wild exclaimed. "I have a Lightning Rod from a Wizzrobe. This should be strong enough to start his heart again."

Warriors nodded, still continuing his CPR.

"But," Wild added, "it's damaged—we only have one shot at this. If we miss, I'm out of electrical weapons—I have arrows, but I'm not shooting him. And I can't get to the Zora's Domain and back before he's…"

"Okay." Warriors grunted as he worked. "How good is your aim with the rod?"

"Not that good," Wild explained. "Legend's good though, where's he?"

Warriors gestured up. "Up. But I don't think he can help."

"I'll go get him."

"…Wild," Warriors started, "this storm is bringing… back some bad memories for Legend. He didn't seem like he could do much when I last saw him."

"Oh," Wild mused. "Well, we either have to take the shot or not."

"Do it." Warriors said with no hesitation. "Sky can't stay like this anymore."

Wild nodded before pulling out the Lightning Rod. He held it back and was about to swing it when a voice cried out, "Wait! You'll miss."

The two turned and saw Legend standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was shaking, and still as pale as a sheet.

"Legend?" Warriors called before continuing CPR.

Legend made his way over to them, holding out his hand. "Let me do it. You'll miss."

Wild handed the rod over. "Are you sure you can do it?"

Legend nodded. "Yeah. Give me your arrows as well."

"My arrows?"

"This is what… how many volts?"

Wild shrugged. "Enough to kill in one hit."

"How do you know that?"

"Why did you expect an answer?"

Warriors sighed, "Get to the point—he's _dying."_

"You can't just do a, what, 1,000 volt and expect the heart to start." Legend explained. "You need to use your electric arrows first. They have a lower amount of voltage—we'll see if that helps or not."

"I'm not shooting him."

"You don't _have _to shoot him." Legend assured. "Just touch the arrow tip to his chest. See if that does anything."

Just as Wild took out a Shock Arrow, thunder roared and Legend flinched, nearly dropping the rod.

"I think you should lie down, Legend." Warriors explained as Wild held out the arrow.

Legend shook his head. "No. I _have _to help. I know what to do."

"Everyone, step back!" Wild explained, reaching the arrow out. Warriors stepped back from the bed, as did Legend and Robbie—who was standing to the back.

Wild touched the arrow tip to Sky's chest, where small Lichtenberg figures covered him. Sky's body jolted from the electricity, and Warriors checked his pulse.

"Nothing."

Legend furrowed his brow. "Wild, use two arrows this time. If that doesn't work, I'll use the rod."

Wild nodded before grabbing a second Shock Arrow. "Stand back."

As Wild shocked Sky, his body jolted again. Checking his pulse, Warriors sighed in relief. "There's a pulse!" He froze. "It's gone. His pulse is gone!"

"A Shock Arrow is what… strong enough to electrocute enemies? And strong enough to bring his pulse—I'd say it's about 500 volts." Legend muttered, "That's—" thunder roared again— "not—not enough volts to start a heart fully." He held out the rod. "I guess we can try this."

Wild nodded. "It may break, just as a warning."

"Thanks." Legend said. "Everyone stand back." He aimed the rod at Sky before muttering quietly to himself. He then shot a ball of electricity at Sky. The, now, tripled Lichtenberg figures quadrupled as Sky jolted.

Warriors reached for this pulse, fear clear on his face. He paused for a moment, then another moment, then another moment. He looked up at them. "He has a pulse—it's not that strong, but it's steady."

Legend handed the rod back to Wild, and it broke in his hand.

"We can, now, start getting potions." Wild mentioned, as he ignored the blue crystals from the weapon.

Slumping to the ground, Legend shook. "I—I think I'm going to take a few minutes…"

Warriors nodded as he reached for some wrap. "That's fine. Take all the time you need."

Legend merely nodded.

* * *

It took the rest of the group only two minutes after to arrive.

Warriors and Wild had just finished wrapping Sky's fractured arm—they couldn't give him a potion while he was unconscious—and Legend had moved to sit on the stairs. His eyes were shut and he flinched with every faint roar, but he wasn't crying anymore.

The storm also started to die down. There may have been the faint thunder and strong rain, but there was no more lightning.

As soon as Hyrule spotted Sky, he rushed over to him and started to cast Life.

"What happened?" Time wondered as the group calmed down. Everyone moved over to where the fire was, their soaked outer layers were removed, leaving only the damp inner layers.

Wild explained as he stood a little too close to the fire, "I found Sky in the labyrinth a few seconds after he got struck by lightning. He had no pulse and his heart wasn't beating. When I got here with him, Warriors helped me drag him inside."

"I started CPR after we removed his armour," Warriors added from the side. "Legend came up with the idea to use Shock Arrows to see if his heartbeat returned, and when that didn't work, he used the Lightning Rod and saved Sky."

Legend could only weakly nod at the statements.

"How is he, Hyrule?"

Hyrule sighed as he finished his spell. "He should be fine. I don't know if the lightning did anything mentally to him—but his body seems to be healing. The burns aren't fading well, though."

"They'll stay for a few weeks," Wild informed, "then they'll fade. But, they're itchy, so someone should stop him from scratching them."

Twilight turned to him. "Wild. You speak as if from experience. _Tell me _that is not from experience."

Wild merely shrugged. "I have a lot of electrical enemies. Zora's Domain is covered in them."

Twilight sighed.

As the group went on about Sky's condition, Warriors moved over to Legend. "Mind if I sit?" he wondered.

Legend shook his head.

The two sat in silence before Warriors softly spoke up, "I hope you know that I'm proud about what you did."

Legend scoffed, "Oh yeah, running away from people, only to break down, is really something proud."

"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it." Warriors looked at him. "I know I don't know what happened—besides from what you vented about—but, I know that this must've been hard."

"Sky would've died if I didn't help," Legend mentioned. "It was an easy decision."

"Sometimes, the easy decision can be the hardest to do."

Legend cocked an eyebrow. "Since when did you become a touchy-feely guy?"

"Who says I have?"

Legend sighed in disbelief. "I hope you realise that if you tell _anyone _about what you witness, I'll haunt your grave."

"But—I'm not dead."

"All things die, Warriors. I'll just wait to outlive you."

"You're… from a completely different time period than I—how?"

"Seriously." Legend said. "Don't tell anyone."

Warriors sighed, "Fine. But if you told them—then you wouldn't be getting a chastisement later."

"I can take a chastisement."

"Legend…"

Legend stood up. "I'm going to head back upstairs. Holler if you need me."

Warriors sighed.

* * *

It took two days for Sky to wake up.

When he did, he was greeted by a group of worried Heroes. Quickly, he was given a debrief on what happened—including him explaining about his arm and the Guardians.

His earrings, sadly, were gone. He was covered in Lichtenberg figures and burns. Luckily, his Sailcloth was fine, as was Fi. And, he didn't seem to have any paralysis, memory loss, or seizures.

All in all, he was relieved to be alive.

He also told Wild how he _really_ didn't like Guardians. Wild couldn't complain—he didn't like them as well.

What shocked Sky when he woke up, was that Legend was absent.

Apparently, he was the one that managed to find the right amount of voltage to start his heart again. Out of everyone in the group, he was the only one Sky didn't thank.

He was going to change that.

Robbie, so kind-heartedly, allowed them to stay at his lab. Wild, though, did give him a bunch of Guardian items he collected from the labyrinth's Guardian—including a Giant Ancient Core.

It took a whole day of convincing for Sky to not be watched every second of the day. His heart wasn't going to stop, he wasn't going to drop dead. He was fine.

Eventually, they allowed him some isolation.

It was easy to find Legend. He was on the second level. That was where he mostly stayed during the visit, though Sky had no reason _why._

As he slowly climbed the stairs, Sky called out, "Legend?"

"Yeah? Am I needed or something?"

Sky reached the top and saw Legend standing by the edge. He was looking out over the valley, his arms crossed. He turned to the healing man as Sky stopped.

"No, I just wanted to say thank you."

Legend cocked an eyebrow. "What for?"

"You saved my life." Sky explained. "I heard how you started my heart."

Legend shrugged. "Warriors thought of the idea, I merely put it in action. Besides, out of everyone—I'm the last one you should thank, I was the only one who didn't help look for you."

"If you did, I would be dead." Sky mentioned. "Besides, I'm sure you had your reasons."

Legend didn't respond.

Sky moved over to him and sat on the wooden floor, overlooking the valley. Legend merely stood.

All injuries could heal—some just took a little longer.

But an injury does not mean someone is weak. It means that someone survived something that tried to hurt them—to kill them, in some cases.

Physical, mental, or emotional.

All injuries were a sign of strength.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**You know how I said that chapter ten was the long chapter—hah, yeah no, it's this one.**

**(What is with me and writing long angst chapters? This is the second time… and both time I nearly missed the deadlines.) **

**As I was writing this I thought, "Huh. If Legend has panic attacks from thunderstorms, how does he fair in battle when Hyrule uses Thunder? Or, If Wild had Urbosa's Fury?"**

**This was going to only be Sky angst—then I included a thunderstorm and I went, "Hey, Legend."**

**But you can be injured in more than just body, so that fit in.**

**I don't know what to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	15. Gone, Not Forgotten

**Hello.**

**This is day fifteen: forest.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

In Time's timeline, the Great Deku Tree died.

He withered and died, and a new sprout appeared. Because of this sprout, the Kokiri were able to journey through Hyrule—travelling to places they would have never been before.

The Great Deku Tree may have died, but his legacy lived.

When they would talk about stories around the campfire, Wind mentioned receiving Farore's Pearl from him. He also said that the tree mistook him for Time—and the man was glad that, even though he hadn't seen the tree in, what felt like, years, the predecessor of his father remembered him.

It did make Time a little sad when Wind mentioned how the only Kokiri he saw was Fado.

But that meant that the Kokiri survived. Saria survived.

That thought alone destroyed his sadness.

Wild also mentioned meeting the Great Deku Tree. Apparently, he watched over the Master Sword while Wild slept for one-hundred years.

No matter what timeline, the Great Deku Tree was always a guardian. A protector. A teacher. A friend.

* * *

The moment the group stepped into the forest, Time knew where they were.

This wasn't his Hyrule, but he recognised the forest. Even though it was different than the one he knew, he recognised the place.

The Lost Woods.

"Hey," Wild gained everyone's attention as he looked down at his Sheikah Slate, "I know where we are. We're in the Lost Woods, near Korok Forest."

"Your Hyrule, then." Twilight mentioned, rubbing his temples. He earned a nod from Wild.

"That explains the mist then," Legend glanced around at the foggy environment. "Seriously, is there a torch or anything?"

"That's the point." Wild explained. "You have to find the torches, and use the wind, to find Korok Forest."

Wind stepped away from the trees. "Do they all look so creepy?"

"Only some," Wild shrugged.

"Where's the closest town?" Time asked. "We should gather supplies soon."

Wild looked down at his map. "Ah… Well, there's a general store, and inn, in Korok Forest… besides from that, there's Goron City to the east. That's a few day's hike, though." At the mention of hiking for a few more days, Wild added, "There's also a Shrine in Korok Forest, we could teleport to a city."

"I think I'd rather hike." Twilight mentioned. "Teleporting and me don't exactly mix."

Four nodded, ignoring the pounding in his skull from the Switching. "I second that."

"Who's speaking?" Sky wondered.

"Vio."

"I don't think we should hike now." Time added. "If we can't set up camp in these woods, then we should head for Korok Forest."

"Yeah, setting up camp is a no-go." Wild placed away his slate. "We'll just wake up outside of the forest."

"Yeah, but don't we want to be _outside _of the forest?" Legend mentioned.

Twilight sighed, "In order to go to sleep in the forest and wake up outside of it, teleportation is included. And that's a no-no."

"It's not any different than Wild's shrines."

"Yeah, but he can control where we go. Less teleportation."

Time interrupted, "Alright. Is everyone able to move? Four, how you holding up?"

"Well," Four said, not focusing on anything in particular, "we can walk, but don't expect us to be awake for long…"

"I'll help." Warriors stepped next to Four.

Time nodded. "Hyrule?"

Hyrule looked up. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't vomit this time."

"Good." Time turned to Wild. "Which way is the forest?"

Wild looked down at his Sheikah Slate before glancing around the area. He activated his zoom function. "That way!" He pointed north.

The group slowly made their way towards Korok Forest.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Korok Forest, Four had passed out. He was carried by Warriors, who tried to not jostle the Hero.

"The inn's just up ahead." Wild explained. "It should be free."

As the group headed to the inn, Legend glanced around. "Is the forest supposed to be so… empty?"

"Well," Wild said, "if you stand still, it's not."

The group paused.

After a few seconds of silence, small leafy people emerged from the bushes. Their faces were leaves, and they chirped in excitement of Wild.

"Mr. Hero!"

Wind squealed, "Koroks!"

Time furrowed his brow. "What are these, Wild?"

"You mean, you can see them?" Wild wondered. "They're Koroks. They inhabit Korok Forest, and live with the Great Deku Tree."

_Where were the Kokiri?_

Wild turned to the Korok. "It's okay. They're friends." He turned back to the group. "Come on, I'll show you to the inn."

As they ventured through the forest, an ancient voice called out to them, "Ah… Link, how long it's been since I saw your face."

The group turned to where the voice came from. Great Deku Tree stood proudly over the forest, looking down at them with a slight smile.

Great Deku Tree looked at each of the Links. "I see you've brought a few friends…" His gaze lingered on Time. "Now, there's a face I haven't seen in thousands of years."

The group turned to Time, who was focused on the tree. "Likewise." He said. "I see you've grown up."

"As have you. Though, it queries me why you are here." Great Deku Tree admitted. "Link, may I have a moment with the Hero of Time?"

Wild blinked. "Sure, I guess. I was showing them to the inn anyway…"

"Thank you."

Time stayed behind as the group departed.

"I assume this is not the work of your ocarina," Great Deku Tree started.

Time nodded. "This is the work of a being we know not."

"Fascinating." Great Deku Tree admitted. "I assume the rest of you are all Heroes as well. I recognise the Hero of Wind and Warriors."

"Correct. We seem to be from different timelines as well."

"Your work, I assume."

"That's what we believe." Time paused for a moment. "Great Deku Tree—"

"Please, we are both children of our Father." Great Deku Tree interrupted. "I am your brother."

Time nodded. "Brother, where have the Kokiri gone?"

"Hmm." Great Deku Tree mused. "That's a name I haven't heard for years…the Kokiri—the Kokiri are gone."

Time paled. "Gone?"

"Sadly, yes." Great Deku Tree solemnly said. "After Hyrule flooded, what was left of the Kokiri evolved into what you call Koroks. The Kokiri are no more."

Time fell to his knees.

Everyone he knew Fado—Mido—_Saria_—were gone.

His home was gone.

"Do not cry, my brother." Great Deku Tree assured. "Their spirits live on in the forest forever."

Time looked up.

"In your time, they live," Great Deku Tree continued,."Here, they live on in memories of the Korok, in their traditions and stories. They live on in the music passed down through the years. In this time, they may be gone—but they are not forgotten."

Taking out his ocarina, Time rubbed his thumb over the smooth surface. He brought the instrument to his lips and played a familiar song.

The song his childhood friend taught him.

Saria's Song.

* * *

Time met with the others at the inn after, what seemed like, an hour. His eyes were dry, and his music had long died.

Great Deku Tree informed him of what happened, before asking about his current adventure. Near the end of their time, Time wondered one question.

Great Deku Tree had no answer for him.

"Hey, old man," Warriors started as Time entered the room, "what did the tree want with you?"

Time sat down. "He just wanted to catch up."

"Catch up?"

"Yeah." Time nodded. "It has been thousands of years since he last saw me—he wanted to chat."

"You were gone for an hour."

Time nodded. "I know. But that's what happens when you speak with your friend—time seems to fly."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I realised that I needed to write a chapter about Time, because everyone else has their own chapter.**

**But then I realised that Time is hard to write…**

**Suffice to say, this took a long time to write—and by a long time, I started this story on the fourteenth.**

**I struggled with this one—but, I'm happy with how this turned out, though I wish I made it longer…**

**Anyway, I don't know what to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	16. A Shrine Not Really Hidden

**Hello.**

**This is day sixteen: hidden.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

"Oh, hey! There's another one!"

"Oh my Goddess, Wild, stop pulling treasure chests from the ground."

"Don't tell me how to live my life, Twi."

Twilight merely sighed as Wild pulled the metal chest from the ground. It flew up into the air and landed onto the ground with a hard thud, nearly landing on Legend's head.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing that." Legend exclaimed.

Wild merely walked over to the chest and opened it. "Oh! An opal!"

"Legend's right," Time mentioned, "you should be more cognisant about where those land. They could really injure someone."

"I'm careful with them."

Legend narrowed his eyes. "Are you? Are you _really?"_

Wild shrugged.

As the group continued their trek, a high-pitched beeping noise resonated from Wild's Sheikah Slate. The group turned to him. "Uh, Wild?" Hyrule wondered. "Is it supposed to do that?"

"Uh, yeah, actually." Wild said, pulling the slate off. He scanned the area and looked in the direction that the beeping hastened. "This lets me know when there's a shrine nearby."

"You mean, you have to search for the shrines?" Wind gasped. "I thought they were just there!"

"No, I had to search for them." Wild said.

Legend furrowed his brow. "And how many shrine's do you have?"

"Uh… at least one hundred. I get distracted easily."

Time glanced around the area. "How close are we to the stable?"

Wild pointed down the mountain. "Just down there. We're really close. If you stand at the end, you can see it."

"Let me guess," Twilight mentioned, "you want to find the shrine."

"Yeah…"

"How long with this take?" Time wondered.

Wild thought, "A few minutes, I think. Depends."

"On what?"

"If the shrine is hidden."

"I'll stay with him." Twilight assured.

"Oh!" Wind called. "I want to stay as well!"

Time thought for a minute. "Once you find it, meet at the stable."

The three nodded. "Alright!" Wild waved.

The six Links turned and left the three alone.

"Where do we start!" Wind wondered.

"Just search for a glowing orange shrine." Wild explained before the three went to work.

* * *

"Uh, Wild!" Wind called. "What's this?"

Wild looked over as Wind pointed to a pile of rocks by the side of the mountain. A large smile crept into his face as the sensor beeped faster as he approached Wind.

"That, Wind, is the entrance to the shrine." Wild explained, standing beside him.

Twilight walked over to the two. "It looks blocked."

Wild shrugged. "It's a hidden shrine, they do that. Anyway," he tapped on his Sheikah Slate and a giant round bomb appeared in his hands, "you should stand back."

"Don't tell me you're going to blow that up."

"Okay." Wild placed the bomb down in front of the rock pile. "I won't blow it up."

"You are, aren't you."

"I can't tell you."

The trio stepped back from the rock pile as Wild tapped on his slate. The bomb exploded, throwing rock all around them. A large cave was now able to be accessed by the trio. Inside the cave was a glowing orange shrine.

Wild read the info displayed on his Sheikah Slate. "Shai Utoh Shrine."

"Shai Utoh?" Wind echoed. "Who's that?"

"Probably the monk inside the shrine," Wild shrugged.

"There's a monk!?"

"Well," Wild thought, "yeah, I guess."

Twilight spoke up, "You found your shrine, let's head to the stable."

"I need to enter it to be able to travel to it." Wild explained.

Twilight sighed, "Fine."

Wild entered the cave and placed his Sheikah Slate on the shrine. The bottom of the shrine glowed blue, while the top kept orange as the bars disappeared. Wild stood on the elevator before disappearing down into the shrine.

After a few seconds, he remerged.

"I have to think for this one," he admitted, "it's not a Blessing. We can leave."

"A Blessing?" Wind echoed.

Wild nodded as they headed to the stable. "Yeah. Sometimes, if you have to work for the shrine, there is no trial you need to complete. You enter and get the Spirit Orb for free."

"Spirit Orb?"

Wild thought, "That's… a little more complicated to explain."

"Oh."

Twilight thought, "How long would it take for you to find the shrine if it was hidden?"

"There was a shrine in the Hebra Mountains that was hidden in the mountain," Wild mentioned. "That took me… like, five days to find."

"Thank Hylia, this wasn't hidden."

"Yeah. Those can be killer."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**(Also, this is the sixteenth chapter—and only six chapters haven't had Legend in them.**

**Why.)**

**Yes, I know that the last few chapters have been Wild's Hyrule—but BotW is the game I have played the most. It's the world I know the most—I will, hopefully, write more in the different Hyrule but—we never know.**

**I don't know what to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	17. And in the Water Save Him

**Hello.**

**This is day seventeen: ring.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

Legend had a lot of rings.

This was common knowledge.

For every ring he wore on his fingers, he had twenty more in his ring box.

Some of the rings weren't even magical—some of them looked cool. So, he bought them and wore them along side his magical ones.

Legend had a variation of every single magical ring. Fire proof, defense, strength, extra attack, breathing under water, immune to electricity—you name it, he had it.

This is why he was shocked that the others thought he drowned.

* * *

They were in Hyrule's Hyrule, and were walking downstream of a river, when the River Zoras attacked.

Now, these were not the nice River Zora from Wild's Hyrule, these were the Evil River Zora.

Vicious machines that wanted Hyrule's blood to resurrect Ganon—much like every other monster in his world.

The group pulled out their weapons and attacked the monsters, not dealing as much damage as they expected.

As Warriors slashed at the River Zora with his sword, he cursed at the sight of the black blood. "These guys are infected!"

Legend, who was being pushed to the water's edge by the Evil River Zora, muttered. "Yeah, I kinda figured that."

"Are Zoras all evil in your worlds?" Wild wondered, shooting an arrow at a River Zora.

"Not all." Time swung his Biggoron Sword. "Only some."

The group of River Zoras surrounding Legend pushed him to the edge. He stepped into the water, fighting with his Tempered Sword. The River Zora screeched and cried at him as they attacked.

Legend parried the monsters, focusing on the battle. Just as he swiped at one of the monsters, something grabbed his throat. It dragged him into the river, and pulled hm under.

"Legend!" Hyrule yelled, casting Fire on the River Zoras. He rushed to the ledge as Legend struggled against the River Zora.

* * *

In the water, the fight was much harder.

The River Zora expected to drag Legend into the water and drown him, but that didn't happen.

For one, Legend didn't drown.

He had his River Zora Ring, so he could breathe underwater.

Two, he grabbed his sword and swung at the River Zora. In the water, his movements were slower than normal, but they worked quite fine.

His blade nicked the River Zora, earning a watery hiss from the monster. Legend lunged for the monster, before jamming his sword into its gut.

The River Zora managed to scratch him, and his blood darkened the water.

Removing his sword, Legend swam to the top of the deep river. The bleeding River Zora grabbed his ankle and dragged him to the bottom of the river. Legend cursed and begun to hack at the monster, who retaliated and dug its claws into his legs.

With one final slash, the monster's grip slackened and Legend swam to the surface.

As his head broke surface, he saw the group all crowded around the shore. The last River Zora darkened and disappeared.

"Legend!" Hyrule exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Making his way over to the shore, sheathing his sword when he reached the ground, Legend brushed his watery hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"We thought you drowned!" Wind piped up. "You were underwater for a long time!"

Legend blinked at him. "I have magical rings—drowning wasn't even a concern for me. Did you guys really think I drowned?"

"We weren't sure." Time admitted. "You had not surfaced in a minute or so, and we feared the worse."

Warriors cocked an eyebrow, changing the subject. "You have a magical non-drowning ring?"

Legend held up his right hand, showing off the blue opal ring. "Yeah. The Zora Ring."

Time interrupted, "Are you hurt, Legend?"

"Nothing a potion won't heal." Legend replied, he glanced around the group and saw Wild eat six apples. "I _am_ soaking wet, though."

"You just took a bath with a River Zora."

"That was not that, and you know it."

Warriors rolled his eyes. "Just take your potion already."

As Legend uncapped the red bottle, he heard Wind mutter, "I wish _I _had magical rings…"

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Another short one—but I didn't have enough time to make this long… besides, short and sweet!**

**(And, same, Wind—I wish I had magical rings as well.)**

**A story that includes **_**both **_**good and evil Zoras, wow! Though, I preferred writing about my boy, Sidon, and the good Zoras.**

**14 days till Halloween! Two weeks! 14 more chapters until the story is complete!**

**Woo Hoo!**

**Anyway, I don't know what else to write…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	18. The Hell You Mean They're Not Bosses!

**Hello.**

**This is day eighteen: Boss.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey, Twi?"

"Yeah, cub?"

"This is your Hyrule, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why, may I ask, is there a _Lynel _in that field over there."

Twilight turned to where Wild pointed. "I have no answer to that, and you know it."

The group looked out into Faron's Hyrule Field, where a Blue-Maned Lynel stalked. In its hand was a large axe.

Hyrule sighed, "Aw man… and here I thought that Bosses couldn't come to the different worlds."

"Lynels aren't Bosses," Wild turned to him.

Four nearly choked on the water he drunk. "Are you _serious?"_

"Yeah. They're just monsters—nothing special about them."

Sky mentioned, "If Lynels aren't Bosses, I hate to see what your Bosses are…!"

"Well, Hinoxes are easy. I can kill them in my sleep," Wild thought. "Moldugas are a _little _harder—but easy. Talus' can be challenging, but they're simple." He paused. "Huh, maybe Lynels _should _be Bosses—they are harder than actual Bosses."

Twilight interrupted, "That still doesn't explain why there is a Lynel in _my_ world—or how we're going to defeat it. And no," he added quickly, "You cannot use your mask again."

Wild looked down, disappointed.

"Wild," Time spoke up, "how strong is this Lynel?"

Musing for a moment, Wild answered, "Stronger than the Red, not as strong as a Silver."

"These enemies are getting stronger." Time said. "If it takes all of us to take down an enemy when one should, then I fear our chance with a strong Lynel."

Four slowly added, "Uh… I think its too late for that now…"

The group turned to where he pointed, only to see the Blue-Maned Lynel watching them from afar. Automatically, Wild pulled out his mask and responded in a similar position.

"Wild—no." Twilight sighed.

"It's okay guys, I got this."

"Remember last time?"

Time interjected, "Wild, stay with the group."

Solemnly, Wild removed his mask.

"We need to deal with the Lynel," Twilight mentioned, "it's too close to Ordon Village for my liking."

"Yeah, but a Lynel's harder than an _actual _Boss." Legend mentioned. "How exactly do you expect us to beat it without dying?"

Wild snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

"Suddenly, I feel fear."

Searching through his Sheikah Slate, Wild produced an Ancient Arrow. "This should be able to deal with the Lynel _easily! _It only has 3000 health._"_

"_How do you know that?"_

Instead of answering, Wild nocked his arrow. "So, yeah? I shoot the Lynel—it dies—we good?"

"How effective is this?" Time wondered.

Wild smirked. "One hundred percent if I'm close."

"How close is close?"

"Close."

The Lynel roared.

Four yelled, "Wild, watch out!"

Before Wild could react, a large axe was thrown at him. It struck him dead-on, slashing through his Champion's Tunic. He was thrown to the side, and a teal light surrounded him.

_It is my pleasure…_

"Thanks, Mipha."

Wild jumped back onto his feet, nocking his arrow, and letting it fly towards the Lynel. The monster disappeared into a small pinpoint of light, leaving behind some items. The group turned to Wild.

"And you _didn't _use that last time?" Warriors demanded.

"Now you see why I wanted to speak to Robbie?"

Wind spoke up, "What was that light surrounding you?"

"Oh." Wild sadly smiled, "That's my f—Mipha's ability. Mipha's Grace."

Legend cleared his throat. "Just changing the subject—where did the Lynel go, though? It _had _to go somewhere."

Wild blinked. "I don't actually know…"

"I have another question: why haven't you used that up until now?" Sky wondered.

"I only had five—three now."

"What did you use the other on?"

"The Guardian on Lomei Labyrinth Island."

"Oh."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I was debating whether or not to have Wild have the Champion's abilities—but, I decided he should.**

**Why not?**

**Lynels are **_**hard, **_**the rests of the Bosses are easier than they are… so, this chapter was born.**

**Where **_**do **_**creatures hit with the Ancient Arrows go, anyway? Or are they, like, just gone?**

**(Imagine a dimension just full of Guardians and Lynels from the Ancient Arrows…)**

**I don't know what else to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	19. Wild, What Are You Wearing?

**Hello.**

**This is day nineteen: Costumes.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

"Wild."

"Yeah?"

"What, in the name of _Hylia, _are you wearing?"

"My clothing…?"

"Those are _not _your clothing."

"They're clothing—and they belong to me?"

"Give it a break, Warriors. I've stopped trying."

Warriors turned to where Twilight sat by the fire. "What is he _wearing_?"

"Remember how he fought that Lynel?" Twilight sighed. "Well, he finally learnt that fighting giant monsters with axes can damage your clothing."

Wild nodded. "And, I chose to wear these clothing instead."

"Is that even _allowed?"_

Wild shrugged.

"Are you dressed as _Tingle?" _Four demanded as he passed Wild the mushrooms he asked for.

"Ah, I see you're a man of culture."

"Not really."

Sky looked up from his wood carving. "Who's Tingle?"

Time, Four, Legend, and Wind all sighed.

"He thinks he's a fairy," Time explained.

Four nodded. "He stole my Force Gems and stopped me from destroying the Dark Mirror."

"Sounds… pleasurable."

"You could wear that for Hallows Eve." Four offhandedly mentioned. "Dress up as Tingle."

"What's Hallows Eve?" Wild asked. "You mentioned it earlier…"

"You know, Hallows Eve?" Four explained.

The group, minus Sky and Time, blinked at him.

"Yeah, that's not a thing." Legend mentioned.

"It is," Four assured.

Sky nodded. "Yeah. We do it on Skyloft."

"It's mentioned in my time," Time added. "Malon and I still participate in pumpkin carving."

Four nodded. "_Exactly. _Though, we carve carrumpkins."

"Literally no one else knows what that is." Legend mentioned.

"You know, carrot-pumpkins? Carrumpkins?" When Four got a bunch of blank stares, he cleared his throat. "Well, a tradition for Hallows Eve is to dress up in costumes. Mostly to scare away monsters. Now, it's mostly just for fun."

"_That's_ why you dyed your hair!" Wild smiled. "It makes sense now."

"Not my idea—it was Red's."

"…But you _are _Red."

"_Anyway," _Four continued, "I was just suggesting that you can dress up as Tingle for Hallows Eve."

Warriors crossed his arms. "And, what do you get from dressing up?"

"Sometimes, you can get items," Four answered.

Sky blinked. "You _got _things from dressing up?"

"You don't?"

"No! Hallows Eve was to teach the kids about how you can survive passively by blending in."

Time added, "It's more of a fun tradition now."

Wind jumped up. "I want to try Hallows Eve! When is it?"

"About a week and a half away. On the 31st."

Warriors cocked an eyebrow. "Does this mean Wild will wear a normal outfit?"

Wild, who was thinking, spoke, "Well… if we have to dress up, I have the _perfect _outfit."

"Am I the only one worried?"

Twilight shook his head. "I'm always worried."

"I don't think that's healthy."

"No, it probably isn't."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Ah, Tingle's outfit—makes you walk faster a night.**

**I wonder if there's a reason for that? Is there something Tingle has neglected to tell us?**

**Tingle, are you okay?**

**Anyway, I don't know what else to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	20. I Want! to Give Him a Name

**Hello.**

**This is day twenty: Candy.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

"Say, Wild?"

"Yeah, Hyrule?"

"What's your lady name?"

Wild blanched at that question. He glanced around the camp to see if anyone was listening. The only other person in the camp was Sky, who was resting against a tree. Everyone else was out scouting the area and hunting for some ingredients Wild needed.

"I told you not to talk about that." Wild reminded.

Hyrule shrugged. "That's why I asked. You must have a name for when you're in Gerudo Town, right? I was wondering what it is."

Wild turned back to the pot he was stirring. "…I don't have a name."

"They just call you Link?"

"No," Wild shook his head, "I'm normally called Little Hylian Vai. Only Riju calls me Link."

Hyrule mused, "Well, you should give yourself a name. Then you could talk about yourself in the third person, or… I don't know, get Warriors to stop bugging you about your lady outfit."

Wild shrugged. "I don't need a name. Besides, a name won't matter, I don't speak much as a vai."

"Hmmm…." Hyrule thought. "Well, I'm going to give you a name, then!"

"Go for it."

"How about Meeshy?"

"No."

"Nat?"

"No."

"Tenne?"

"No."

"Benny?"

"No."

"Wild?"

"No."

Hyrule paused. "You're just saying 'no', aren't you?"

Wild smirked. "No."

"That's it! I'm going to give you a _strange _name no one will be able to forget!" Hyrule declared.

"Like what?"

Hyrule paused before closing his mouth. He had to think of a name so _strange _that no one will forget it. Something odd… something weird… something that may embarrass Wild…

Wild celebrated as what he was stirring finally hardened. "_Finally!"_

"What are you making?" Hyrule wondered, pausing from his thinking.

"Oh, just some Honey Candy. It helps reenergise me." Wild explained, picking up the hard candy.

Hyrule snapped his fingers. "I got it! You'll be Honey!"

Wild blinked. "No."

Pouting, Hyrule muttered, "Fine. You can be Candy, then."

"You're naming me after food."

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"You like to eat."

Wild blinked before shrugging. "Fair enough."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**This was the first thing to pop in my head for the prompt. Wild's Vai alias being Candy…**

**I apologise.**

**Anyway, I don't know what to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	21. Everyone Hail to the Pumpkin King

**Hello.**

**This is day twenty-one: pumpkin.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

"Time says that you carve pumpkin," Wind nonchalantly mentioned as the group sat around the dinner table. They had arrived in Time's Hyrule the day before, and were only a day's walk from Lon Lon Ranch.

Malon looked up from her position in the kitchen. "Yup! Every year we pick a pumpkin from the field and carve it. After, I take the guts and make a pie."

"Cool…"

Time and Malon caught each other's gaze. After a few seconds of silence, Time spoke up, "Would anyone want to come help me pick out a pumpkin? We can carve it in the evening."

"There's a pumpkin patch near here?" Sky wondered.

"Yeah. Just down the road. Five minutes on horse."

Wind, trying to not show how excited he was, simply said, "That sounds fun!"

"I don't think I've been to a pumpkin patch before…" Hyrule mentioned.

"You should come then!" Wind turned to Hyrule. "I haven't seen one either! We don't have those on the Great Sea."

"Anyone else want to come?" Time wondered.

"We should all go!" Wind suggested. "It'll be fun!"

Legend shook his head. "_No, _thank you."

"What? You hate pumpkins or something?" Warriors teased.

"I've had enough with pumpkins," Legend retorted. "Standing around in a field full of them isn't exactly my idea of _fun."_

"And what is? Reading through that weird book of yours?"

Four mentioned, "Reading can be fun."

"Legend doesn't need to go if he doesn't want to," Time assured. "We're not forcing anyone to go."

"I'm going!"

"Yes, Wind, we know."

* * *

"You've never been to a pumpkin patch before?" Sky wondered as the group walked down the dirt road.

Wind nodded. "We don't have those in the Great Sea—or, at least, I haven't been to one."

"In Skyloft," Sky mentioned, "there's an entire island dedicated to pumpkins."

"An _entire _island?" Warriors cocked an eyebrow. "Just for pumpkins?"

Sky nodded. "They're a primary agricultural product."

Wild lightly scoffed, "There's a man in Kakariko that'll say the same thing. And, across the street, there's another man who'll argue that the primary agricultural produce is carrots."

"Who do you agree with?"

"Neither," Wild answered, "I have no opinion. They both restore half a heart."

"You know, I don't understand half of what you say."

"I know."

* * *

"I have to say," Four started as they looked around the field, "carrumpkins are much harder to find than pumpkins."

The group stood by the edge of the patch as Time went to talk to the owner.

"How do you find these things?" Twilight wondered.

Four thought, "In the Ruins. There's a reason we only carve them once a year."

"What're these Ruins?"

"A dark place. It has haunted crypts, ghosts, undead, and a dark haunted temple."

Hyrule exclaimed, shocked, "Then _why _do you go there every year?!"

Four blinked at him. "It's the only place to find carrumpkins."

"Couldn't you use… you know, _regular _pumpkins?" Wind wondered. "That seems like a lot of trouble for a carrumpkin…"

"Yeah, but you don't understand," Four explained, "carrumpkins are _green."_

"Dye your pumpkins." Warriors glanced over at them. "Problem solved."

Four shook his head. "You guys don't understand…"

"Then explain it."

Sighing, Four tried. "Pumpkins are… for lack of a better word, boring. But, carrumpkins are not. They are made when a carrot loves autumn so much it turns into a pumpkin."

"I don't think that is how _anything _works."

"You've never seen a carrumpkin before."

Sky furrowed his brow. "If a carrumpkin is a carrot-pumpkin, then why is it green? Carrots and pumpkins are both orange."

Four paused. "I… actually don't know. Besides, you don't eat carrumpkins."

"Everything you say about a carrumpkin makes me more and more frustrated." Wild admitted. "What do you mean you 'don't eat' them? They're food!"

Four shrugged. "Actually, they're not. They're material for clothing."

Twilight slowly said, "So, when an orange vegetable and starch come together, they make a green clothing material?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Wild growled in frustration, "You have _no idea _how much I hate that."

"You're not the one who has to live with it."

"Fair enough."

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to find the perfect pumpkins.

They had eight set of eyes, and a few of them hung around pumpkins a lot.

Suffice to say, it was Twilight who pointed out the best pumpkins. They weren't the largest pumpkins, but they were plump and round, with a brilliant shade of orange.

Wind was very confused when Twilight bent down to knock on the pumpkins.

After three knocks on each pumpkin, and a hollow sound wasn't heard, Twilight stood up. "These are good pumpkins."

They took the pumpkins and headed back to the ranch.

It was then that they talked about how to carve the pumpkin, and Twilight mentioned something… interesting.

"Wait, you live in a town where your biggest export is _pumpkin." _Wild begun.

Twilight nodded. "Yeah."

"Pumpkin is literally everywhere."

"Well, not everywhere. They're mostly in the fields."

"You eat pumpkin soup on a daily basis."

"Well, not on a daily basis."

"But a lot?"

"Compared to before Ordon Village? Yeah."

"Yet you've never had a pumpkin pie."

"Yeah."

Wild flung his hands into the air. "Are you _kidding _me? Pumpkin pie is _the _best pumpkin dessert."

"I don't eat dessert much," Twilight explained. "Besides, most of the pumpkins in Ordon are exported across the kingdom. It's not all we eat. Anyway, you've never had pumpkin _soup._" Wild opened his mouth to counteract, but Twilight continued. "A stew and a soup are two different things."

"Even if Twilight hasn't had pumpkin pie before," Malon pitched in, "that's going to change today, right, hon?"

"Yeah."

"I mean," Twilight added, trying to make his lack of pumpkin pie normal, "I don't carve pumpkins in Ordon."

"A pumpkin village that doesn't carve pumpkins?" Legend cocked an eyebrow. "Why do I find that hard to believe."

Four mentioned. "You don't carve pumpkins, or celebrate Hallows Eve, either."

Twilight sighed, "No, we carve pumpkins. There's a pumpkin carving contest every year. The seeds are normally roasted, and the guts are turned into soup. I just haven't carved one in Ordon."

"You have a pumpkin carving contest _without _Hallows Eve?" Four wondered. "That's interesting…"

Wind turned to Sky. "Hey, Sky? Do you guys carve pumpkins in Skyloft?"

"No." Sky shook his head. "We make soup from the insides and roast the outsides."

"You can _eat _the outsides?"

Sky nodded, but it was Wild who spoke, "I'll sometimes bake the entire pumpkin. They restore three quarters of a heart."

"Why do I feel when you say 'bake', you mean 'chuck into the fire'…?" Twilight sighed.

"I don't _have _to chuck it into the fire."

"But you do, don't you?"

"No." Wild paused. "I also drop it on the ground at Death Mountain."

Four muttered, "You drop food on the ground but hate it when my food turns into clothing material…"

* * *

After supper, they got straight to carving.

They cleared off the kitchen table for a rainstorm was brewing outside. Everyone stood by their pumpkin as Time and Malon explained what to do: how to gut your pumpkin, how to plan a design, and how to carve their pumpkins.

As everyone gutted their pumpkins, they would place their guts into Malon's bucket. There was more than enough pumpkin seeds and guts to make pies, soups, stews, and roasted seeds.

Legend didn't carve his own pumpkin, but did aid Hyrule with his when he saw that his successor was getting no where.

Wind and Warriors also shared a pumpkin, since Warriors had no design preference and Wind wasn't able to gut the pumpkin alone.

Four split into his counterparts, nearly giving Malon a heart attack, and were trying to design their pumpkin.

Sky simply carved his pumpkin in peace.

Wild was making a mess with his pumpkin, trying to scoop out _all _of the guts. It wasn't a very clean process.

Seemingly loss in thought, Twilight traced a light design on his pumpkin with a knife.

Malon and Time were carving their pumpkin, telling jokes, and keeping the atmosphere of the house lively.

All in all, it was a good evening.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Ah carrumpkins…**

**(Forgot Sky in the last segment! I'm so sorry, Sky! I added him in!)**

**We're getting closer to Halloween! Ten more days to go!**

**We're in the end game now.**

**Anyway, I don't know what else to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	22. No 'Stranger Things' Here

**Hello.**

**This is day twenty-two: upside down.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**and Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

Wind was stuck.

This was terrible.

They were on a ship in _his _Great Sea—he should know how to operate a mast.

He did.

He was proficient in mast operation.

Then, why, by the name of _Hylia _above, was he stuck.

As he hung down from the ropes, he could only revaluate his life up until that very moment. Though, with the blood rush going to his head, it was getting hard to think.

It wasn't as if anyone was around to help him—they had all gone to the shore. He was alone on his ship, the only person around being the dockhand.

Yeah, the dockhand wasn't going to be helping him anytime soon.

Wind's ankle was caught up in the thick rope, being the only thing holding him upside down. He tried to get his foot loose, but wasn't able to do anything.

All he had to do was wait for the others to return. If the embarrassment didn't kill him, than the blood rush would.

Why didn't he bring his sword up with him? If he had his sword, then he could cut the rope around his ankle. Sure, the rope would be ruined and he would hit the deck hard, but he wouldn't be hanging upside down like a novice.

He wasn't a novice.

He _wasn't. _

Professional pirates got caught up in the rope on the mast _all the time, _right?

Right!?

He sighed.

Professional pirates don't get caught up in the rope on the mast.

Only idiots did.

"Uh, Wind?" he heard a voice below him start. "How's it hanging? You okay up there?"

Shifting his neck, Wind could see Warriors standing at the bottom of the fore. "Oh, you know, pretty good."

"Wanna hand?"

"Yes, please."

Warriors nodded. "Am I supposed to shoot the rope?"

"How good are you with a bow?"

"Decent."

Wind thought, "Don't shoot my ankle."

Warriors scratched the back of his head. "I think I should get the others…"

"No, please! This is embarrassing enough as it is!" Wind exclaimed. "I don't need the others to see this, too!"

Warriors sighed, "Hang on, I'll climb up and cut you free then."

"Hang on?! What do you think I'm doing?"

Warriors chuckled as he begun to climb up the fore mast. The pain in Wind's head started to pulsate, forming a large headache. He shut his eyes from the pain, and only opened them when he heard the sound of a dagger against rope.

Looking up, he saw Warriors concentrating on cutting the rope. "You'll need to grab the rope if you don't want to fall."

"Yeah…"

Wind clutched the rope as Warriors severed the knot around his ankle. Gravity took hold and he fell towards the ground, only stopped by his clutch against the rope.

"Hang on!" Warriors placed away his dagger as he reached for Wind, who groaned from his headache.

Light-headedness took over Wind as he felt Warriors climb down the rope. He vaguely felt himself grab onto the rope as well.

Once they reached the bottom, his headache faded away. Wind rubbed at his temples as Warriors stepped off the mast. "Thanks…"

"How's your head?"

"No longer light-headed."

"Blood must be circulating correctly now. You're not nearly as red as before."

Wind nodded, relieved when the motion didn't bring any pain to his head. "Thanks again. I don't think I could've got myself down."

Warriors waved him off. "No problem. It wasn't like I could leave you hanging."

"Please don't tell anyone else."

"That what? You got stuck on your own ship?"

"Yes, exactly."

"I don't think I need to tell them. I could see your upside-down show from across the dock." Warriors pointed off the bow, where the rest of the group was. "I think they could too."

"Aw man."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I just wanted to write a story about Wind getting himself stuck… and, of course, my boi Warriors arrived to help!**

**The knight in comfy scarf.**

**Anyway, I don't know what to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	23. Long Way Down to the Bottom of the Well

**Hello.**

**This is day twenty-three: Dead Hand.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**TW: blood, near death situations.**

**Enjoy!**

Kakariko Village.

It was a village in most of the Links' worlds. Time, Legend, Four, Twilight, and Wild all had one. The rest didn't.

Wind had been to Kakariko Village before. In Wild's world, and in Four's world.

Now, he was in Time's world.

It was dark out, and he was only supposed to go to the general store. It wasn't a long walk from were they were staying at the inn but, somehow, Wind got lost got lost coming back from the store.

It was like he was Hyrule.

He hated being lost.

It wasn't his fault; he was just _really _tired after the long day they had in town. He was nonstop the entire day, not even pausing when they reached the town.

And, to be fair, the others _did _allow him to go.

So, if anyone was to be blamed, it would be the others.

As Wind looked around the dark streets, he sighed.

It was totally his fault.

On sea, he was a beast—being able to navigate like a natural. On land… well, it was a different story.

And, since it was dark out, there was no one to ask for directions. All the shops were closed, and no one would be pleased to answer his knocking.

So, Wind picked a direction and walked.

It was a good thing he had a map.

* * *

It wasn't a good thing he had a map.

For, if he didn't have a map then he wouldn't be trapped.

When Wind gets a map—as rare as that was—he gets _really _involved with the map. Warriors chastised him for his actions, seeing as he has nearly fallen off cliffs with his eyes glued to the paper. But you could always miss something if you don't look at the map.

Because of his dangerous habit, Wind found himself at the bottom of a well.

Well, it could've been worse.

He could be dead.

His map was soaked, as was his clothing and bag of items. Luckily, the water wasn't very deep—only reaching up to his ankles. The bottom of the well was large, larger than he expected. It also wasn't a straight tunnel down into the ground, he landed in some sort of cavern.

It was large, with wooden structures that were slowly rotting. The only light in the well was from the night sky above, and from the torches that lit the well.

That meant that someone must've been down there lately.

That was good.

"Hey!" Wind called. "Is anyone there?"

He got no answer.

Grumbling, he kicked the water. "_Just _my luck! Now, I'm going to get in trouble."

A small rumbling from the ground shot up his anxiety, and he reached for his sword. Six hands crawled from the ground, slowly raising to face Wind.

He gulped.

They didn't _look _like Floormasters.

At least, not like _his _Floormasters—but, this was Time's world. Anything could go.

Nevertheless, Wind raised his sword. It was simple enough; swords can kill mostly anything. When in doubt, use a sword.

And Wind was in doubt.

The hands circled around Wind, creeping closer to him.

"Back off!" he exclaimed, swiping at them with his Phantom Sword.

Wind managed to hit one of the hands with his sword, and they retreated. After a few seconds, the hands moved back to grab him.

"Stay back!" He swung his sword again, slashing into the hands more.

The hands withdrew.

After a few seconds, they attacked again.

Wind continued to slash and hack at the hands, injuring them to a point where they would need to regenerate. After three regenerations, the hands withdrew again.

Holding his ground, Wind readied. It couldn't be that easy.

The ground beneath him grumbled again, and a terrifying monster emerged from it. Wind could only stare as a zombie monster, with a large head, emerged. Blood was splattered over the creature's body, and Wind desperately didn't want to be a new bloodstain.

"What, in Nayru's name, are _you?" _Wind stuttered.

The monster's only reply was to grin at him, showing off the large teeth.

Teeth shouldn't be that large.

It creeped him out.

Before the monster could attack, Wind lunged for it. He slashed at its face, managing to strike the monster and get it to hiss. The monster tried to grab it with its many hands, but Wind managed to dodge them all.

That is, until he slipped on the floor.

The floor of the well was stone, and stone gets slippery when wet.

Suffice to say, Wind tumbled to the ground.

The monster seemed to smile at his fall, and advanced at him.

Wind, not knowing what to do, pulled out his Wind Waker. He summoned a large wave of wind to smash into the monster, pushing it away from him.

The wind, with no where else to go, went up the hole of the well.

* * *

"What's that?" Twilight demanded as he and Time scavenged for their missing member. "Is that wind?"

Time looked to where a large blast of wind erupted from the well. "That may be Wind." His eye widened. "He's at the Bottom of the Well…"

The two rushed over to the well. "Wind!" Twilight called.

His voice echoed.

Their only response was Wind screaming.

Time just about jumped into the well. "Get the others." He instructed to Twilight, who hesitated before nodding.

"What about you?"

Time glanced down the well. "I have a Dead Hand to kill."

Twilight furrowed his brow at the name, not understanding its meaning. He nodded at Time as the man jumped down into the well, before turning and rushing through the town.

He threw open the door to their room at the inn. "Guys! Wind fell down the well!"

* * *

Wind thought he was dead.

As the monster loomed over him, about to devour him, Wind could do nothing but stare.

He _knew _he had to fight.

He _knew _he had to survive.

But he was frozen.

A Dead Hand wasn't even able to paralyse its opponent.

Wind was terrified.

To die at a bottom of a well, no one knowing where his body was, was a terrible thought. The others probably won't know where he went, and they would carry on the adventure without him after giving up looking for him. He probably won't be discovered as his body rots in the well, poisoning the water supply to Kakariko Village. Aryll and Grandma won't know what happened to him.

He would just be another kid who went missing trying to play Hero.

But Wind, unlike the others, _was _a Hero. The Hero of Wind!

Then why was he frozen at the bottom of a well?

The Dead Hand crept closer to Wind, its mouth wide open, and Wind's grasp on his sword tightened. Before he could swing it, the monster lunged at him.

"Wind!"

He couldn't help it; he screamed.

Just as he felt the teeth of the monster surround his head, a figure landed in the middle of the well. He pulled out his sword and swung at the monster, smashing it in its head.

The Dead Hand shrieked as Time slashed at it with his sword again.

And again.

And again.

After a few deadly hits from Time's Biggoron Sword, the monster darkened.

After the Dead Hand completely disappeared, Time turned to Wind, who was shaking in the water. He knelt down beside the boy, "Are you okay?"

"Y—Yeah, I'm fine." Wind assured. "Just a little shaken."

Time nodded. "Dead Hands do that to you. It's their large mouths."

"I'm guessing that's a Dead Hand?"

"I'm guessing you don't have any?"

Wind nodded.

Time stood and offered him his hand. "Come on. We need to find an exit."

Wind grasped the larger man's hand and stood onto his feet. He sheathed his own sword.

"Please tell me that's the only one down here."

Time chuckled. "Luckily, it is."

"Oh, thank _Hylia."_

* * *

"Wind! Time! Are you okay?" Warriors rushed over to the two as they emerged from the well's official entrance, the group followed.

"I'm fine," Time assured. "Wind's a little shaken up."

Wind shook his head. "No, I'm fine. I just had to calm my nerves."

Warriors nodded. "That's good—you're not injured."

"What was down there, anyway?" Twilight wondered to Time.

Time sighed, "A Dead Hand. Nasty creatures. It's supposed to be dead, but I guess a new one took its place."

"Time," Wind admitted, "I really don't like the well in Kakariko Village."

"Yeah, I understand."

Four piped up, "Hey, Wind? Out of curiosity, did you get what you needed from the store?"

Wind paused before growling, "Son of a—"

His bags of items were soaking at the Bottom of the Well.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Dead Hands look very creepy—teeth should not be that large. **

**I do not what else to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	24. Six Weeks

**Hello.**

**This is day twenty-four: surprise.**

**Although I have no timeline really in place for my stories, this one is not apart of it.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

The group was heading to an Allied Base in Warriors' Hyrule when the mailman rushed over to them.

"Excuse me!" He called. "I have a letter for a Link, is there a Link here?"

Hyrule nodded. "Yes, there is."

"Oh good," the mailman retrieved his letter. "I have been searching _all over _for you. You guys move fast."

Given the fact that they have been Switching worlds, that was an understatement.

The mailman handed the letter to Hyrule. "Here you go. I am off."

As Hyrule looked down at the neatly folded letter, the mailman took off. "Who's it for?" Twilight stepped to glance over his shoulders.

"This is written in Old Hylian." Legend mentioned as he also glanced over Hyrule's shoulder. "I think it's for the old man."

That piqued Time's interest. "Can I see it?"

Hyrule handed the letter over to him, and Time opened it. He skimmed it at first before going back and slowly rereading the letter.

After a moment of silence, Legend spoke up, "So, what's the letter?"

"It's from Malon," he explained. "There's something she wants to tell me."

"Oh? What does she want?"

Hyrule nudged Legend. "I don't think she would've told him what she wanted to tell him on a letter if she wanted to tell him in person."

"It doesn't matter what the letter says," Warriors mentioned, "if we want to meet Lana at the base before night, then we should hurry. We're nearly there and night is almost upon us."

Time nodded. "Yes, we should continue." He placed the letter in his bag as the group continued their quest.

* * *

_Dear Link,_

_I know you cannot predict where you will end up on your adventure, but the next time you arrive home, I urge you to come back to the ranch as soon as possible. There is something I wish to tell you. I feel that you will be pleased with this news._

_Love,_

_Malon_

* * *

It took only three days before the Links arrived back in Time's world. Warriors seemed a little distraught when he left his Hyrule, for they had just won a battle.

But then Legend snarked at him about his troops and Warriors believed in the confidence of his troops purely to spite Legend.

It only took them two days to make it to Lon Lon Ranch. As per usual, Malon greeted them at the door after embracing her husband.

"I'm so glad to see you boys are alright!" She smiled as the group entered the house. "I hope nothing too strenuous occurred!"

Wind pursed his lips, guilty.

"Nothing too bad." Time assured.

"Well, why doesn't everyone sit down and rest up for now?" Malon suggested. "Link, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Oh, you're in trouble…" Legend teased, earning a disappointed look from Time and an elbow from Hyrule.

Malon led Time out of the room. They moved down the hallway, to where the others would not be able to eavesdrop on them.

"What do you want to talk about?" he wondered.

"I've known for a while now," she started, "only about two weeks."

He furrowed his brow. "Known what?"

"Link," she smiled at him, placing a hand on a small bump on her stomach. "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father."

Time could only stare at Malon as tears pricked his eyes.

His voice choked against his throat as he tried to find anything to say. Yet, there was nothing to say; his face told everything.

Instead, he smiled.

"We're going to have a family."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**A short fluff, sometimes that's all you need in life.**

**And, now Twilight doesn't need to have any worries about not being alive if Time dies. Problem sorted.**

**Whew.**

**Anyway, I don't know what to write…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	25. If Music Be the Fruit of Life, Play On

**Hello.**

**This is day twenty-five: ReDead.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

"Vio, watch out!"

Red's cries silenced in Vio's ears as he stared at the enemy in front of him. It was hideous, with a large wooden mask on its face, and a corpse for a body. The scream that pierced the air froze Vio on the spot, seizing up his muscles, and causing his sword to drop onto the moonlit dirt ground.

ReDead.

They were fighting ReDeads.

He was frozen—paralysed—unable to even wiggle a finger. Racing, his mind screamed at him.

_Oh, my goddess. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. We're going to die from this monster which I have never seen before, a beast that screamed bloody vengeance, and I am going to die from this beast for I cannot move—why can I not move? I need to move! If I don't move, I'm going to die! The others will die if I don't move! I have to move! I can't move! I can't breathe! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_

The only thing Vio could do was stare at the monster as it advanced to him. It's piercing gaze went into the very soul of Vio, sending tremors thorough his body. Before the monster could grab him, someone violently shoved him away.

Tumbling to the ground, he saw Blue standing above him. He sliced at the monster as hands grabbed Vio, pulling him to his feet.

"Come on," Sky's voice interrupted Vio's racing thoughts, "you need to snap out of it, Vio."

Vio, still trembling, swallowed.

The monsters still surrounded the group as they fought. Blue was dealing with the ReDead that attacked him, not allowing them a chance to scream. Green and Red were teaming up against a ReDead before it screamed. Time, Twilight, and Wild were trying to defend Hyrule as he moved a severely injured Legend out of the battle. Wind and Warriors were keeping the final ReDead from attacking Sky and Vio.

"If you want to help, Vio, I would suggest _any time now." _Blue growled as he swiped at the monster, only for it to let out a blood curdling scream. He froze to a stop, much like Vio.

"How do we defeat these _things?" _Warriors muttered. "They won't stop!"

Suddenly, the ReDead by him and Wind begun to shriek. He froze as well, unmoving through the calamity.

The ReDead by Blue grabbed onto him, only for Sky to slash at it with the Master Sword. Vio hazily blinked, his fear slowly faded.

"Blue!" Green called as he saw his frozen brother. "Start moving!"

Blue, much to everyone's chagrin, stayed paralysed.

The ReDead by Warriors jumped him, biting down on his head. Wind gasped and swiped it off with his sword. "What are their weaknesses?!"

"Swords!" Time answered. "Arrows! Sun's—" he paused.

Time glanced over the battlefield—observing the battle the Links were not winning. Blue, Warriors, and now Twilight were frozen in terror of the ReDead's screams. Sky was trying to defend both Blue and Vio, who had started to gather his bearings. Hyrule had finally moved Legend to a spot where he could nurse his deep gash in peace, and was about to rejoin the battle. Red and Green were busy fighting the other ReDeads.

They were a group of six mobile Heroes against four ReDeads.

With the way the battle was heading, there was no doubt that the monsters would be victorious.

Time cursed, grabbing his ocarina.

"It's not the time for music, old man!" he heard Legend grumble.

Time ignored him. "On my cue, grab the immobile people and follow me!"

"What's the cue?" Wind demanded, using his shield against the monster.

In response, Time raised his ocarina to his lips and begun to play a short twelve-note song.

A, F, D, A, F, D, A, C, D, E, F, G

Above them, the night sky brightened. As if the planet was spinning faster than naturally, the moon set at a rapid pace. The sun rose from the east, quickly filling the sky with it's brilliant light—and illuminating the battlefield.

Night turned to day.

The ReDeads all froze. Paralysed themselves, they were stunned.

"Is that the cue?" Hyrule wondered.

Putting away his ocarina, Time nodded. "Yes."

Time led the group out of the graves, helping Wind carry a frozen Warriors. Wild had grabbed Twilight, Hyrule helped Legend to his feet—moving at a faster rate than comfortable for the bleeding Hero—Sky helped Green carry Blue and Vio. Red had collected the fallen Four Swords and was rushing behind the rest.

As soon as the group left the graves, the ReDeads gained composure. Alas, the Heroes were not insight—so, the monsters retreated back to their homes.

Once the threat was neutralised, the frozen members begun to slowly gained their composure.

It was only when they reached their old campsite in the forest did anyone stop.

Legend was gently laid on the ground and he asked the one question on everyone's mind, "Did Time just _speed up _night? Cause, unless I'm tripping, it's day now."

Hyrule moved to kneel down beside Legend and heal him, but was waved off by the injured man.

Vio nodded. "I saw it as well."

Before Time could speak, Vio was suddenly ambushed by something clothed in red. "Vio!" Red called. "You're alright!"

Blue grumbled, swallowing the last of any resident fear, "Ah, my headache returned."

For that, Red moved to pull him into the hug. Green hung to the back before being pulled into the hug as well.

Sky couldn't help but smile as the four hugged. Though Blue was trying his best to escape, Vio was indifferent, and Green was frozen, it was a sappy moment.

"Enough with the sappiness," Legend cut through, "I want to know what the old man did."

"Yeah," Twilight nodded, "it was a bit strange."

"A _bit?!"_

Time spoke up, "It was just a song I learnt a long time ago. Sun's Song. It stuns ReDeads."

"And you didn't use it until _now_?" Blue grumbled.

"I forgot about it." Time admitted. "It's not one I use much."

"How did you _forget _a song that _turns night to day?!"_

Vio interrupted Blue, "That begs the question, what other magical songs does Time know?"

The group turned to the man, who cheekily smiled and shrugged. "Well, you know what they say, 'music is the strongest form of magic'."

"That doesn't answer my question."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**The quote that Time says is actually from Marilyn Manson.**

**The notes I mention are the actual notes for Sun's Song.**

**Man, ReDeads are terrifying. Imagine being in the dark and seeing **_**that. **_**I'd probably faint.**

**Anyway, I don't know what else to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	26. Faith, Trust, and Fairy Dust

**Hello.**

**This is day twenty-six: Fairy.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**TW: Violence, description of injuries, medical procedures, blood**

**Enjoy!**

Hyrule was weird.

That was the only word Time could think of to describe his fellow Hero.

It wasn't just a weird 'learnt through years of survival in the woods' weird, or a 'Hero's Spirit' type of weird, it was a plain old _weird. _

As in, suggesting something supernatural.

There was a lot of weird surrounding Hyrule. He was the only Link able to use spells—able to transform enemies into Bots, able to transform into a _fairy, _able to heal with a single touch, able to summon thunder and lightning at will.

Of course, each of the Links had a special quirk to them.

Four argued with himself, and his eyes would occasionally flash colours mid-conversation. Sky was the Cucco-whisperer, a gift Time didn't believe existed, and had the ability to sleep _anywhere_. Wind would occasionally burst into sea shanties around the campfire, and would speak in sailor jargon. Wild would spill random information regarding heart containers and health points, as well as had a plethora of food and monster parts. Warriors was the Chess King, but couldn't do a simple puzzle. Legend knew an excessive amount of information, and would hum to himself whenever he thought no one was there. Twilight yodeled, and would often stare off into the dusk. Time knew that he would often glare at the midday moon, and played pranks on the group.

Hyrule was even stranger than the other eight.

* * *

Even though Hyrule had claimed to not have had a fairy companion, there were doubts in the group.

"Hey, listen!"

Mid-battle, Time whipped his face to where the voice came from. His expression faded from surprise to recognition when he saw Hyrule fighting some of the Bokoblins near him.

"I think these guys are infected!" Hyrule explained.

Time nodded, hiding the disappointment that lingered in his heart.

"Hey, listen!"

In another battle, in an other world, Hyrule yelled the same soul-crushing words from Time's first adventure. The seconds of delay from the man almost managed to get him hit, but he snapped out of his memories before any damage was done.

"Watch out!"

Ducking, Time glanced over to where Hyrule fought. He yelled those words just in time for Time to dodge a sneak attack from a Lizalfos. Quickly stabbing his Biggoron Sword into the green monster, Time briefly wondered if Hyrule realised what he was doing.

Of course, Hyrule saying the _exact _same words as his childhood companion was purely coincidence. It wasn't as if he was speaking in a different language, they were common Hylian words.

It's wasn't just the words that cause Time to turned to him every time, it was the fact that Hyrule's voice chimed.

Whenever he was in a stressful situation, his voice would chime. Not a loud chime, just a quiet one that was barely auditable. Anyone who didn't spend their entire life surrounded by fairies wouldn't even recognise it.

Too bad that Time spend his around the fairies of the Kokiri Forest.

And Hyrule reminded him of a fairy with his chimed cries of alarm.

It must've been coincidence.

* * *

Hyrule liked sugary drinks.

And sugary foods.

And sugar just in general.

This was something Wild figured out very quickly. As the chef, he tried to make something that everyone would eat. Sadly, for Hyrule, not everyone like a gallon of sugar.

Hyrule's love for sugar was one of the reasons he wasn't allowed to be the chef. The soup he made had no salt, but sugar instead. It was too sweet for anyone to eat.

Hyrule ate it.

He liked his soup.

He liked the excessive amount of sugar.

He loved sugar so much that it was in his water. He quite literally drunk sugar water.

And, against what everyone expected, the sugar water didn't dry out his throat. In fact, the sugar water seemed to help rejuvenate him. To anyone else, it would've been too sweet to drink.

Again, Time was reminded of fairies.

It was common knowledge that fairies liked sweet things. The sweeter it was, the more the fairy would like it.

This was why he and Malon had sugar water at Lon Lon Ranch.

Of course, Hyrule could just like sugary drinks. That was always a possibility.

Besides, he was reading _way _too much into Hyrule.

He just had a taste for sweetness, that wasn't impossible. People had different taste buds, after all. Some like sweetness and some like bitterness.

Hyrule said it himself, he had nothing to do with fairies.

* * *

"Okay, where are you hurt?"

"Wha? I'm not hurt!"

"Wow, Legend's the one not hiding any injuries. I'm surprised."

Legend ignored Warriors as the pink-dyed Hero stared down Hyrule. The younger Hero was sitting on a log, quietly nursing his left arm. He had injured it during their battle with the Moblin, but was able to treat it on his own.

That is, if he had more magic refilling potions.

He ran out of the potions after he healed Sky's broken wrist.

His magic reserves were depleted. The next time they were in town, he would need to pick up some more potions—and, possibly, learn how to make them. He went through _a lot _of refilling potions a week.

"Come on, spill." Legend held out his hand. "You're shaking."

"That doesn't mean I'm hurt! I could be cold…!"

Legend cocked an eyebrow. He leant close to Hyrule and quietly said, "You're glowing."

At that, Hyrule widened his eyes and saw that, in fact, he was faintly glowing green. Of course, the glow was nearly invisible, no one would spot it in the day. At night, he would be his own torch.

Legend held out a red potion. "Take this. We're just on the outskirts of a town."

"Your Hyrule?"

"Yeah."

Hyrule accepted the potion. "Thanks."

After downing it, he wondered, "How'd you know?"

"What? That you're hurt?"

Hyrule nodded. "That and… the other thing."

Time, who stood by Twilight as his protégé was trying to collect Wild, couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"You're clutching your arm to your chest," Legend explained, "that kinda means it's injured."

"Hmm," Hyrule furrowed his brow, "and… the other thing?"

"You're not subtle."

"What?"

Legend pointed to his shadow behind the log. "Next time, don't sit near the darkness. You stand out like a fire in the night."

"Oh." Hyrule said. "I guess next time I'll just not be injured."

"Then stop being reckless." Legend cocked an eyebrow ignoring Hyrule's indignant cries. "I knew a fairy who did that as well. Glow, I mean."

Time, in fact, had heard that fairies glow brightly when they are injured. This was something he learnt growing up—whenever you saw a fairy glowing extra bright, it must be injured.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a fairy."

"Well..."

"I'm not."

Legend sighed at his successor's antics. "Whatever. Just don't hide your injuries anymore."

"Like I tell you every time."

"I'm not the healer of the group."

"That doesn't mean you _should hide your injuries!"_

"Yeah, yeah. Nag me later."

* * *

The very next battle, Hyrule got injured.

They were in Wild's Hyrule, and were fighting a couple of Blademasters and Footsoldiers from the Yiga Clan, as the moon shone over them.

As expected, Four was not impressed. He acted very Blue during the fight.

Wild was merely inconvenienced.

Hyrule and Time were cornered against one of the two Footsoldiers, who was dragging them away from the battle.

"Watch out!"

Time rolled out of the way of a storm of arrows.

Hyrule moved to swing at the Yiga, but the clan member disappeared into smoke. He reappeared behind them, managing to strike Hyrule through the arm with an arrow.

Crying out, he dropped his sword. He clutched the injury; his shield being drawn across his body from the fact that it was connected to his right arm.

Time swung his Biggoron Sword at the Footsoldier, managing to smash into him. The member disappeared before reappearing closer to them. Without hesitation, Time swung his sword at the member—flinging him backwards.

The Footsoldier landed, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

He didn't reappear.

As the sound of the battle slowed, Time rushed over to Hyrule, who was clutching his injury. The arrow managed to slice threw his forearm, with the head and feathers on different sides of his arm. There was no blood coming around the wound, so the shaft must've been blocking any exit.

That was good.

He wouldn't bleed to death.

Hyrule glanced up at Time, pain brimming in his eyes, yet no tear fell. He was glowing green, stronger under the light of the night sky.

"You're going to be okay," Time assured. He reached through his pack and retrieved a potion. "We need to remove the arrow."

"I—I know."

Sky rushed over to them. "What happened?"

"Hyrule got shot by an arrow." Time explained. "I need to remove it—can you watch our backs?"

Sky nodded. "Okay."

With Sky protecting them from any stray Yiga, Time got to work.

"This will hurt," he warned.

Hyrule nodded.

Using his dagger, Time cut the arrow shaft close to his wound. He threw the head and feathers to the ground, only leaving a small segment of the shaft outside of the wound. He grabbed the arrow shaft and carefully pulled it out, earning a muffled cry of pain from Hyrule.

Once he removed the, surprisingly clean, arrow shaft, he passed Hyrule the potion. The Hero weakly reached for it as he leant against Time, totally limp.

"Come on," Time urged, "you need to drink this."

Finally, Hyrule managed to grab the potion and slowly slip it down. The wound on his arm started to heal, and he let out a sigh of relief. The wound wouldn't fully heal from the potion alone, but the pain faded.

With the battle finished, the rest of the group converged around the three.

"What happened? Will he be okay?!" Wind inquired.

Hyrule sighed, "I'm fine."

He was fine, in fact, if the way he wasn't glowing indicated as much.

Trying to stand up, Hyrule wondered, "Was anyone hurt? Do I need to heal anyone?"

"No, you're the only one," Legend informed, forcing him back to the ground. "Don't move yet."

"Oh. That's good."

Time stood up as Warriors spoke, "We should move camp. The Yiga know we're here now."

Wild waved him off. "They won't return. At least, not so soon."

"I don't think we should risk it."

"Warriors is right," Time added, "we should move camp. Hyrule needs to heal, and we can't risk another battle."

"Hey, I'm alright." Hyrule assured.

"'Rule, you just got shot by an arrow," Legend pointed out. "From what I saw, it went all the way through. Don't do a reckless self-harm by ignoring your wound."

Time nodded at his statement.

"I'm good. I'll heal." Hyrule held up his wound. "See? Not even bleeding."

He was correct. There was no trace blood on the skin around the wound, and none in the wound itself. This was odd.

Then again, the arrow shaft which was _through his arm _also had no blood. Time confirmed this by glancing down at the arrow as it laid on the ground. There was no blood on it.

How odd.

Scratch that—this was downright _weird._

When something impales the average Hylian body, it gets coated in blood. The liquid was needed to pass oxygen to the muscles, and keep the heart and body working. Literally _all _creatures had blood—even monsters! (Well, fairies didn't, but that's only because the amount of blood in their body would be so insignificant that it wouldn't do anything for the species. Magic is their substitute for blood.)

Time would have to ask Hyrule about it later.

* * *

The opportunity to question Hyrule occurred the next day.

They found a new spot to make camp, and the others went on their normal duties. Warriors and Twilight went to scout the area; Wind, and Wild went out hunting; Legend went out to find some water, and Sky and Four went out to find some firewood.

This left only Time and Hyrule in the camp.

"How's your arm?" Time wondered.

"Good. It's healing."

"That's good. Don't overexert yourself."

"I won't."

Now how, by the name of Farore, was Time going to find out why the arrow wasn't covered in blood. Because, the arrow should've been covered in blood. Blood would've acted as a lubricant as he pulled it out. But it wasn't as if he could ask, "Hey, do you have blood?" That would be weird.

"Hyrule," Time started, "can I ask you a question?"

Hyrule looked up at him. "Sure…?"

"When I was pulling out the arrow," Time started, "I noticed that there was no blood on the shaft." Hyrule paled. "I was wondering if there was reason for it."

Hyrule scratched the back of his head. "You know… I can't really answer that… are you asking if I have blood? Cause, I do have blood—lots of it. The normal amount of blood. Sometimes I _wished _I had no blood, then the monsters couldn't resurrect Ganon."

"I'm not asking if you have blood." Time assured.

_Yes, he was._

"I'm asking if there's a medical condition you've neglected to tell us about. Everyone's safety is my priority, and I don't want you to keep something hidden."

Hyrule thought, "Well, since there's no medical conditions revolving around not having blood, I would say no. I'm fine. There's no medical condition I'm keeping hidden. With Legend around, I highly doubt I could keep it secret."

"That's true," Time nodded. "Alright. I just wanted to double check." He paused, "Actually, I have another question."

"Yeah?"

"Why were you glowing?"

Hyrule paused. "Well, you see…" he thought, "…I was activating a spell around myself—a protection of sorts."

Time didn't believe that for a second. His spells all had command words, and Hyrule said nothing.

"That may also be why there was no blood! The spell made sure I wouldn't bleed out!" Hyrule realised.

Yeah, that wasn't it.

"What's the spell? I don't think I've seen you use it before."

Hyrule faltered. "Pro..tec…a…ar…mis?"

"Protectaarmis?"

Hyrule nodded. "See why I don't use it much? Weird name. Only protects my arm. _Anyway! _I think I'm going to lie down…"

"You should rest." Time agreed.

With that, Hyrule laid down on his bedroll. His back turned to Time.

There was definitely something up with Hyrule.

And since Hyrule was so adamant on changing the subject, Time's curiosity only got piqued more.

There was something Hyrule was not telling them.

* * *

The first thing Time thought, was that Hyrule was a fairy.

It wasn't impossible, fairies come in different sizes and genders. They glow when injured, like sugar, and had no blood or tears.

Except, as he looked down at the bleeding form of Hyrule, his hypothesis died.

"You idiot!" Legend muttered, as he dug through his bag for a potion. "I could've handled myself—magic rings, remember?"

Hyrule, ignoring the deep gash at the side, laughed, "I know… habit, I guess. Couldn't risk it…"

As much as Time wanted to stay with the two, there was still a battle to be fought. The infected Red Goriyas were not going to defeat themselves. He had moved Hyrule behind a large tree, with a girth large enough to cover him and Legend.

"I got him," Legend explained. "Go."

Time nodded before gripping his Biggoron Sword and entering the battle.

"We need to clean up your blood," Legend muttered, "before your monsters go insane for it."

Hyrule nodded. "I can do Life—"

"No magic unless necessary," Legend interrupted. "We can do this the normal way."

"No fairies."

Legend cocked an eyebrow. "'Rule, if you bled normally, you would be dead. This gash is deep, and bleeding nonstop. You're glowing."

"No need to tell me, I know," Hyrule muttered. "Potion, suture, and wrap. I'll be fine. I don't want to be chastised."

As Legend searched through his bag for something to suture the wound, he sighed, "By 'fine', you mean you'll hold up until we fall asleep. Then you'll use Life on yourself."

Hyrule didn't respond as the sound of the battle died down.

Once the last Red Goriya darkened, the seven reconvened by Hyrule. Potions were shoved in his face.

"Hyrule! Are you alright? Here, have my potion!"

"That looks deep, you need a fairy."

"I have apples."

"Apples don't heal wounds, Wild."

"Well…"

Legend waved them off. "Give him some space."

"No fairies. We don't need to use them," Hyrule adamantly said, ignoring the pain. "I'll be fine."

"You're bleeding," Warriors pointed out, "that's dangerous."

"That's why Legend is stitching me up." Hyrule explained. "Or, he should be."

Hyrule looked over to see Legend with the needle. "A fairy could heal you faster."

Shaking his head, Hyrule explained, "I don't need a fairy."

Wild held out a pink elixir. "What about a Fairy Tonic?"

Both Hyrule and Time blanched.

"What's in a Fairy Tonic?" Time carefully asked, recalling the ingredients of his other elixirs.

Wild paused. "Uh… fairy à la mode?"

"Good goddesses, Wild." Twilight sighed before someone could faint—whether Time or Hyrule was up for debate. "The fairy helped him make it. The dust is an ingredient, not the fairy itself."

"That's well, I guess." Time said, his heartrate calming.

"I'm not drinking that." Hyrule mentioned. "I'd rather not drink fairy dust."

"Why? It's harmless." Wild held out the tonic.

"Uh…" Hyrule paused. "I have my reasons."

"Enough pestering Hyrule," Legend interrupted, "if he doesn't want a fairy, then I'll just fix him the old-fashioned way. Good ol' needle and string."

He muttered under his breath, "And maybe the pain will make him reconsider his options."

As Time observed Legend stitching Hyrule's bleeding wound, he sighed.

The thought of Hyrule being a fairy was outrageous. There was no way it could be. He didn't even have wings.

Besides, fairies didn't bleed.

"I think," Four spoke up, "we're all ignoring the fact that Hyrule is glowing."

"Uh…" Hyrule blanked. "I do that sometimes…"

"You told me it was a spell." Time mentioned. "Protectaarmis, correct?"

Legend quietly snickered at the name.

"Uh, yeah." Hyrule nodded. "Protectaarmis. Protects my arms, but not the rest of me."

"Sounds… useless." Legend shook his head, "Doesn't even protect your heart…"

"And leaves you with an afterglow?" Twilight tilted his head. "Is that why you're glowing?"

"Yup. Because of the spell…"

Legend shook his head but continued to work.

* * *

All of Time's questions got answered the moment Wild mentioned upgrading his clothing.

They were in the middle of a forest near Kakariko Village, and Wild lit up when he recognised the place.

"I have these Topaz Earrings I have been trying to get to level four for, like, three months now," he explained, "I finally found the missing topaz."

"What, are we near a town?" Warriors wondered.

Wild nodded. "Well, yeah. Kakariko Village—but I'm talking about the Great Fairy Fountain. Specifically, Cotera's Fairy Fountain."

Hyrule choked on air, only staying standing from the fact that he was using Legend as a stabiliser.

"Hyrule?" Sky spoke up. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Hyrule cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Anyway…" Wild continued. "You guys can head to Kakariko Village if you want—there's an inn there—or you can head over to Hateno, and I'll meet you there."

"Ah…" Wind complained, "but I want to see the Fairy Fountain!"

"You want to catch a fairy," Warriors corrected.

Wind waved him off.

"Hyrule needs a fairy," Time added. "And, if he won't use one of ours, he should see if one at the fountain can help."

Wild nodded. "Cotera doesn't heal _herself, _but there's fairies there as well."

"You can use a wild fairy, right, 'Rule?" Legend wondered. "Besides, I doubt you want to continue changing your bandages every day."

"I don't know…"

"Fairies live to help," Time mentioned. "If you're worried about disturbing them, then you're wrong."

"I know that—"

"Then why don't you want to use a fairy?"

Hyrule opened his mouth to speak before looking at the group. Everyone was looking at him. Some in confusion, some in worry, and some in question. He eventually sighed, "Fine… I'll go to the fountain."

"We could all go?" Wild suggested. "I'm the only person she has seen in about a hundred years—I'm sure she'll love the company."

"I'm interested in your fairy fountains," Time added. "And I know that Wind wants to go see the fairies."

"Let's make it a party." Warriors joked. "Time to see what Wild's Fairy Fountains are like."

"I have two words for you," Wild warned, "giant flower."

"Huh?"

* * *

Wild wasn't lying.

It was a giant flower. Pink fairies would float by it, occasionally nearing the group before disappearing. They would float by Time for a moment before darting off, and then returning to deem the group as friendly.

Wild stepped up to the rim of the flower. "Hey, Cotera."

As if summoned, two large hands gripped the rim of the flower. "Puh, haaaa!"

Breaking the surface, Cotera greeted Wild. Her large body towered over the Heroes, many of which were shocked at her massive size. "Ah, welcome back, boy. Do you want me to enhance your clothin…?"

Her voice trailed off as she locked eyes with Hyrule.

Time glanced between the two in a surprised concern.

Suddenly, Cotera smiled widely. "Ah, Link! It's been so long!"

The group turned to Hyrule, who was blushing. "Hey, Cotera…"

"'Hey, Cotera'?" she echoed. "That's all I get after thousands of years of silence? 'Hey, Cotera'?" she paused, taking in his posture. She raised a hand to her chest in shock. "Oh, my poor dear! You're glowing!"

Hyrule waved her off. "Nothing a spell couldn't fix."

"Ignore him." Legend spoke up. "He knows not what he says."

Cotera snapped her fingers. "That can't be! Sisters, if you please!"

A small pink fairy neared Hyrule, sprinkling some fairy dust on his wound. It healed and his own glowing stopped. She neared his face before angrily chiming at him. Hyrule sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he straightened.

The fairy continued chastising him for a full minute before he muttered, "Yeah, I know…"

Satisfied, the fairy flew away.

Cotera then lunged and grabbed Hyrule, much to the surprise of everyone. Legend was halfway through drawing his Tempered Sword when they realised that she was not hurting him.

Rather, she was hugging him.

"What's going on?" Warriors wondered as Cotera placed Hyrule back onto the ground. "Do you two know each other?"

Hyrule rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, kinda."

"Kinda?" Cotera cocked an eyebrow. "Boy, I've known you for most of your life."

Wild blinked as Hyrule guiltily shrugged. "I am so lost."

"Do they not know?" Cotera wondered. Hyrule averted her gaze, and she tisked at him. "Oh, Link, Link, Link…"

"There wasn't a time to bring it up!"

Cotera continued to tisk at him, shaking her head. "That's no excuse! If you don't tell them, I will."

Hyrule sighed.

He _really _didn't want to do this.

But Cotera would if he didn't.

Welp.

Here goes his secret.

He gestured to the group. "Cotera, this is the group I've recently been travelling with. I'm sure you already know of them."

Cotera leant down to look at the group. "Hmm… The same name through thousands of years… each with a different title." She paused when she spotted Warriors. "Now, there's a face I never thought I'd see again."

"Anyway," Hyrule continued. He gestured to Cotera, "Guys, this is Cotera… she's my… aunt."

The group was speechless, except for Time who simply said, "I knew it."

The group turned to him.

"How, by the names of Nayru, Din, _and _Farore, did you know that Hyrule was a _fairy?" _Warriors demanded.

"Half-fairy," Hyrule begrudgingly corrected. "At least, that's what Aunt Tera says."

"I think you're more one-third." Cotera mentioned. "But, then again, she's older…"

"Anyway, back to Time." Legend switched the conversation. "How'd you know that Hyrule was related to fairies?"

"I grew up around fairies," Time reminded. "I easily spotted the signs."

Hyrule blinked. "I have signs?"

"Your voice chimes when you're in danger," Time explained, "making it easy to hear amidst battles."

Four shrugged. "I do hear his voice the best then."

"I _chime?" _Hyrule paused. "What?"

Legend patted his shoulder. "Yeah, didn't want to tell you."

"Wow, thanks."

"You also love sugar. Enough to make anyone else sick," Time added. "Fairies love sugar and sugar water."

"I could've just had a sweet tooth…"

"That's what I told myself," Time admitted. "But then there was the whole fiasco with Protectaarmis."

Hyrule groaned.

"Told you it wouldn't work," Legend smirked.

"Hold up," Warriors raised his hand, "you _knew?"_

"He's the only one who did." Hyrule mentioned. "And I didn't tell him."

"Then how'd he—"

"I'd rather know how Time knew," Legend interrupted. "You were saying, old man?"

Time spoke, "The arrow that shot him had no blood on it—even though it fully punctured him. And I knew that fairies had no blood or tears. But I erased my hypothesis when you recently got attacked."

"Yeah." Hyrule muttered. "I have blood but… not a lot."

"I don't think that's healthy," Sky mentioned. "Blood transports oxygen to your muscles."

Hyrule blinked. "Wha?"

Cotera spoke for him, "Link does have blood, but a much lesser amount than normal Hylians. It's mostly to keep his organs working."

"Yeah, limbs like arms and legs only need magic." Hyrule shrugged. "Still hurts though."

"Well," Warriors mused, "there's less blood for your monsters to get then."

Wild gasped, "And I almost made you drink fairy dust! That'd be like drinking Hylian hair, or something…?"

"Well, I did say I had my reasons."

Cotera smiled. "Well, now that that is out of the air…" she looked down at Wild, "You want to enhance your clothing, boy?"

Wild blinked. "My earrings!" He pulled out the earrings and the needed material. "Here you go!"

Cotera smiled. "Very well!"

She reached out and grabbed Wild, hugging him close, before dragging him underwater. Hyrule simply watched in amusement as Wild was expelled from the water.

"Wild!" Twilight called.

Shaking the wetness from his hair, Wild stood up. In his hand was the upgraded earrings. "Thanks, Cotera!"

He pocketed his earrings.

"I'm still not over this," Warriors admitted. "Is you being a fairy the reason you can do spells?"

Hyrule paused. "Uh… I don't know. I was taught them by Hylians so… no?"

Wind gasped, "What if the people who taught you were half-fairies too!"

"Yeah, no." Hyrule shook his head. "Believe it or not, I'm, like, the only one around."

"That begs the question of your parentage." Twilight mentioned.

Hyrule shrugged. "I don't know. Neither does Tera, and if she doesn't know—then no one else would."

Legend added, "Another thing if you want to see how he's a fairy—he does stupidly risky uses of his magic to heal others."

"Hey!"

"Fairies do help others before themselves." Time agreed.

"I'm actually surprised that you don't charge us for your spells," Wild admitted, turning to Hyrule. "I mean, at least the first time."

Hyrule blinked. "Why would I charge you…? That's counterproductive…"

Cotera merely sighed in the background.

"I had to give up 100 rupees to her," Wild explained, "and 10,000 to Mija."

"Ah, of course it was Mija who requested 10,000," Cotera mentioned. "She was always like _that_…"

Hyrule paused. "_Rupees? _10,000 rupees? Why?! I never needed to give rupees."

"Ah, Link," Cotera explained, "but, it's been 100 years since someone last came to us. Our power was weakening and we almost perished. The rupees gave us back our power."

"Rupees have magic?"

Cotera shook her head. "No. Rupees themselves are just gems. It's the stories the rupees have. As they travel through the land, they gain more stories from their owners. The more stories they have, the more powerful they are. It's an exchange of knowledge."

Wind scratched the back of his head. "You're making them sound like sentient beings."

Cotera merely smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're not going to get an answer," Hyrule explained. "They do that a lot."

"Knowledge is best learnt by oneself." Cotera explained. "You cannot learn if the answers are given to you."

"If rupees hold stories," Sky pulled out a rupee from his wallet, "then what about our rupees? They have travelled through the lands with us."

Cotera mused, "Ah, but it is the owners who have the adventures—not the adventures they have gone on themselves. A man who has one rupee for a thousand years will have a weaker rupee that a man who has shared his rupee with a thousand people."

"That begs the question," Warriors thought, "if we gave our rupees to Hyrule, would he grow stronger?"

"Well, I will take your rupees if you hand them over."

"Never mind."

Cotera joyfully laughed at their antics.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**My original idea got scrapped after a conversation in the Discord about Hyrule being part fairy. I went, "Hell yeah." and used this idea instead.**

**I mean, he's supposed to be half-elf—but Hylians are already elves. So, fairy it is!**

**There's, like, **_**no **_**myths on the fairies—so I made up some of my own. Also, isn't it convenient that the thing the monsters want is the thing that Hyrule has little of?**

**I don't know what to write…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	27. You're a Wizzrobe, Poe

**Hello.**

**This is day twenty-seven: Poe.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

If there was one thing Shadow knew from his observations of the different Hyrules, it was that their monsters varied.

Lynels, Dairas, Wallmasters, Goriyas… some monsters were only supposed to be found in one Hyrule. But, sadly, they weren't.

Now, there were some monsters who hated Shadow because he looked like the Hero. There were some monsters who didn't mind who he looked like—as long as he was evil. And there were some monsters who really didn't care.

Poes fit in all three categories.

Occasionally, Shadow would hang out with these monsters. They would ask him for something, normally their attachment to the mortal realm, or they would help him when he was lost.

Hylia knows that without them, he would have been lost in the maze of the different forests.

Of course, until he realised he could turn incorporeal and go to Four.

Poes, were for the most part, pretty adorable—ignoring Big Poe. At least, the Poes from his Hyrule were. The one's in Time's, and Twilight's, Hyrule were quite… frightening.

Compared to the other Poes he had seen, the ones from Time's world really sold the fact that they were the dead that became monsters because of an unresolved attachment to the mortal world.

So, he was glad the minute they left Time's world. He didn't think he could've lasted another minute with his creepy Poes.

Even thinking of them made him shiver.

"Hey!" Wild called, earning everyone's attention. "We're near the Zora's Domain, I _knew _this path looked familiar."

Hyrule suddenly remembered something. "Have you been sending update letters to Sidon?"

Wild glanced away. "Totally."

"That's Wild speak for 'no'," Twilight translated.

"Yeah…"

Legend cocked an eyebrow. "Who's Sidon, and how does Hyrule know him?"

"Remember when I got lost sometime ago?" Hyrule wondered. "One of the places I went was the Zora's Domain."

"And Sidon is the Zora Prince." Wild explained. "He's a close friend."

"You should probably check in with him." Warriors mentioned. "It's rude to keep royalty waiting."

"Yeah…"

As the group headed down the hill, towards the palace, Four hung to the back.

Perfect.

Shadow materialised behind him. "Hey, I'm—"

Four nearly elbowed him in the nose from relax. "Shadow?!" He quietly hissed.

"Rude." Shadow continued. "I'm heading off."

Before Four could wonder where, and before the others saw him, Shadow vanished.

Four sighed.

"What's the matter, Four?" Sky wondered.

Four looked up. "Oh, nothing… just a Shadow of a headache. But it's gone away now."

* * *

_Who knew?_

As Shadow stood by the ledge of a blue cliff, he mused.

Who knew that Wild's world had Poes?

This Poe was different, being taller with a staff instead of a lantern. But it was a Poe—that, Shadow was certain of.

The sparking Poe was skipping around in a circle over the bare area of the cliff, unnoticing Shadow. There were a few wooden and metal boxes littered around.

"Yo, Poe!" Shadow started. "What y'all up too?"

The Poe turned to him and for the first time, Shadow could see that it was _not _a Poe.

It was a Wizzrobe.

An Electric Wizzrobe.

And it was smiling at him with a sharp smile as three balls of electricity was shot towards him, it's laughter in the background. A thunderstorm brewed overhead.

Shadow managed to dodge the electricity. "Hey! I'm not a Hero! Cut it out!"

The Wizzrobe disappeared in a shimmer of light before its steps rippled the air. Shadow moved off the ledge as the Wizzrobe materialised behind where he was.

"Bad Wizzrobe! Bad! Definitely not a Poe!" Shadow started to go incorporeal, but was stopped when one of the balls of electricity hit him.

It jolted his system, and a loud yelled echoed through the area.

The Wizzrobe disappeared again as Shadow gathered his bearings.

"Yeah, no," he muttered before turning incorporeal and disappearing as well.

* * *

"Vio! I hate this world!"

Four turned to where Shadow fell from the shadow on the wall from the guest room of the Zora's Domain. Luckily, no one else was in the room—they had all gone out to socialise with the Zoras. Four was placing down his pack on his bed.

Shadow landed on the ground, and Four sighed, "What did you do now?"

"_Excuse me, _who said I did anything?" Shadow crossed his arms. "I was merely enjoying myself when a _stupid Wizzrobe _attacked me!"

"Why did you go near the Wizzrobe?"

"Who said I did."

Four merely stared at Shadow.

Shadow sighed, "Y'all being mean to me… yeah, I went near it. I thought it was a Poe!"

"Wild doesn't have any Poes."

"Yeah, I know that _now."_

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**It was only when I took a close-up photo of a Wizzrobe did I realise how **_**creepy **_**they look. Their large smile as they kill you… creepy.**

**Four more chapters to go! Woo!**

**Anyway, I don't know what to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	28. Karma

**Hello.**

**This is day twenty-eight: bottle.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

Four messed up.

He messed up big time.

But when they arrived in his Hyrule, he was overjoyed with the chance to visit the Minish again. They were near the Royal Hyrule Library, where Librari lived. He could pop over there for an hour or so and visit him while the others settled down in the inn.

It was supposed to be a short visit.

But he was a Hero, and things were never easy.

* * *

It's a wonder that none of the fairies they've caught hadn't tried to end them for trapping them in bottles, for bottles were not fun.

This was something Four learnt from first-hand experience.

It was pure luck that the bottle had small holes in the top so that he could breathe.

Four was trapped in a bottle.

As a Minish.

He was trapped in a bottle as a Minish.

Fun.

He had finally entered the library, standing in the large foyer, when a young boy caught him. "A Minish!" he yelled, "I've caught a Minish!"

The boy's mother, one of the librarians, smiled. "Did you now?"

The boy nodded as Four struggled to grab his sword, there wasn't much space in between his hands. "Yup!"

"Hmm… Well, let's put it in a bottle for safe keeping, alright?"

The boy beamed. "I get my very own Minish!"

Just as Four managed to grab his sword, he was dropped into the bottle. "Hey!"

The fall to the bottom of the bottle was far, and he was lucky that he didn't break any limbs. His sword fell beside him, lying on the ground. It took him a moment to reorient himself as he slowly stood up and placed a hand against the glass.

The face of the boy peered down at him, distorted through the glass.

"I caught a Minish!" the boy cheered. "Look mommy!"

The boy's mother glanced down at the bottle. "Good work, Kyle! Now, you should find something to put in there with your Minish friend!"

"Hey, Mr. Minish!" the boy tapped the bottle and Four jumped from the vibrations. "What do you eat?"

Four sighed, "I'm not a Minish!"

Of course, that fell on deaf ears. His voice wasn't strong enough to be heard through the bottle, unlike the boy's ravenous volume.

"Come on, Kyle," one of the other librarians started, "the other kids are waiting!"

"I found a Minish!" the boy smiled.

The librarian took the bottle. "Hush now… we'll put the bottle on my desk and you can have it after, okay?"

The boy's lip trembled. "But… but!"

"It's okay, we won't move the bottle," the librarian assured. "Come along now!"

Dejectedly, the boy nodded.

Four braced himself against the sides of the bottle as he was roughly moved onto the desk. He sighed as the figures left him alone.

He was trapped.

Spotting his Four Sword, Four reached out and grabbed it. He stood in the centre of the bottle before stabbing the metal into the glass.

The glass was very thick, and his sword was smaller than a toothpick. It didn't do much damage.

Huffing, Four looked around his surroundings.

He would push the bottle over, but if it falls of the ledge, he would die.

His sword couldn't break the glass without damaging the sword.

There's no portal, so he couldn't transform to his normal size.

He couldn't contact any of the Minish, or any of the Heroes.

He was, utterly, trapped.

* * *

When searching for someone amidst a crowd, sometimes it can be difficult. There are too many people, heads in every direction, a non-moving flow of traffic that will harass you if you stop.

Sometimes, it was better to look for someone above the crowd.

And as a small green fairy, Hyrule could do just that.

There were many stores in Hyrule Town, more than in Saria, Ruto, Mido, Rauru, Nabooru, Darunia, _and _Kasuto Town _combined. _Of course, this wasn't surprising to Hyrule, all of the other towns and cities the group have gone to were bigger than the towns of his home.

But a lot of stores means a lot of places to look.

Once they realised that Four was gone, Hyrule offered to go and look for him. He hadn't been in this Hyrule Town before, and was curious about it.

But since it was Hyrule, some of the others were apprehensive about him getting lost.

It took a lot of persuasion from Hyrule, and a lot of assurances that he knows how to ask for directions, before the group allowed him to go looking for Four.

Of course, Wind went with.

While Hyrule tried to scout for the last member above the crowd, Wind would ask people if they saw someone of Four's description.

After two hours of searching through the busy streets, they still hadn't found anything. People would recognise Four's description of that of the Heroes, but no one had seen him lately.

"Where could Four be?" Wind complained as he stopped by a large building. He sat down on the steps, not even blocking a fraction of the entrance.

Hyrule floated down to his shoulder. His voice was in a higher octave than normal, but he still sounded like himself, "I don't know. We've checked everywhere!"

"The inn…"

"The shops…"

"The school…"

"_And _asked people if they saw him!"

Wind deflated. "I don't understand how he could have disappeared!"

"Is there a forge in town?" Hyrule wondered. "Maybe he went there?"

Wind shook his head. "We already checked remember? There's not."

"Oh. Right." Hyrule looked around. "Maybe we could check inside this large building…?"

Wind turned to the building he sat in front of. "What is this place?"

A woman leaving the building overheard Wind. "This is the library," she explained.

Her eyes flickered to Hyrule. "Is that a fairy?"

"Nope." Wind said as Hyrule ducked behind him. "Thanks for the information!"

With that, the two headed inside the library, leaving the woman on the steps.

As they entered, Hyrule wondered, "What's a library?"

Wind shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't been in one."

Entering the library, the two looked around. There were bookshelves upon bookshelves full of books and paper. A desk stood near the entrance of the library, for the receptionist.

"Uh," Wind started, "I'll take the back rows and you take the front?"

"Sure."

The two departed and Hyrule stayed floating in the air. He looked around, trying to see if there was a place he could transform.

After receiving a chastisement from Legend, he didn't use his magic in the middle of buildings, where onlookers could see.

He was pretty sure that he was banned from Cafe Bar on Wind's Hyrule.

Just as Hyrule spotted a secluded alcove near the east wall, he was suddenly grabbed and shoved into a bottle.

"Hey!" he chimed. "What's going on!"

Hyrule pushed against the lid, but was unable to free himself.

"Come on, little fairy," one of the librarian started, "let's get you back outside!"

"Hyrule?!"

Turning around, Hyrule saw Four bracing against the bottom of the bottle. He was small, smaller than normal, but was most definitely Four.

"Four?!"

At the same time, they yelled, "What are you doing here?!"

Hyrule slid down the side of the bottle as the librarian took them outside. She opened the door and unscrewed the lid.

"Come on out, little fairy."

Hyrule ignored her.

"Why are you in a bottle?" he demanded to Four. "Why are you tiny?"

"Why are _you _in a bottle?" Four shot back.

"I was looking for you!"

Four paused. "Fair enough. Can you help me out here?"

Hyrule nodded. "Yeah." He held out a hand, but Four was unable to see him passed the glowing green.

"What are you doing?"

Pausing, Hyrule face-palmed. "Right." He turned around. "I need you to get on my back."

"What?"

"I'm going to fly you out of here, but I need you to get on my back. _Don't touch the wings!" _he quickly added, crouching.

Four reached out and clasped his shoulders, Hyrule supported his legs. Shutting his eyes from the bright light, Four wondered, "Can you dim yourself or…?"

"Can't." Hyrule explained. "You hanging on tight?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Don't let go."

Without warning, Hyrule flew out of the bottle. Four yelped and hung onto him tighter. Hyrule failed to suppress a laugh as he felt Four tighten his grip. Flying in front of the librarian, Hyrule waved before darting off.

"Oh goddess! Can we land! _Please!" _Four shook.

"Yeah, hang on." Hyrule flew around the corner of the library, spotting a segment that had no onlookers. He quickly touched the ground and Four jumped off.

Shaking his nerves, Four rubbed his eyes. "I see you're finally a full fairy now."

"Not really. This is just my spell Fairy."

"Oh."

Hyrule thought, "So, why are you small?"

Four sighed, "Have you ever heard of the Minish?"

Hyrule thought, worried for a brief second, "Why?"

"I just know how to turn as small as one."

"Oh." He let out a sigh of relief. "Why were you in a bottle?"

Four rubbed the back of his head. "I was trying to visit some Town Minish but got caught by a young boy."

"Town Minish…?"

"You don't normally see Minish, do you?"

"I don't think I've ever seen a Minish before."

"Huh." Four thought. "How mad are the others?"

Hyrule chimed, thinking, "I'm the wrong judge for that."

"Well, where are the others? At the inn?"

"They should be. Only Wind and I went to find you, and he's inside still."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or take that as a compliment."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Four and Hyrule trapped in a bottle, why not?**

**I don't know what to say…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	29. The Thoughts of the Lonely

**Hello.**

**This is day twenty-nine: companion.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

There were many topics the group avoided talking about. Most of them revolved around their adventures, for there were some repressed trauma among the group. But there were some topics about their adventures that rarely none were cautious to talk about.

Mainly the companions of their adventures.

Almost everyone had a companion on their adventure. Hyrule didn't, he was completely alone during his adventures—save from the townsfolk. Legend did the majority of his adventures alone, but did have the occasional companion or two. Wild only met Wolfie passed midway through his adventure, after he saved the four Divine Beasts.

Everyone else had a companion for their adventures.

It was quite shocking, actually, when the group discovered that Hyrule was completely alone. To think that Hyrule had no one to vent to, to talk to, to help him during his adventure was… a little terrifying. Wild, who had completed 4/6 of his adventure alone, knew how taxing it was to be alone for days on end. To think that Hyrule had to endure the isolation, _and _had to fight monsters out for his blood, alone, bloomed something in his chest.

It wasn't pity, rather… empathy.

To be alone in the vast wasteland that Hyrule's world was would probably turn any of them insane. Civilisation was scarce, population was little, and monsters were overpopulated. And it wasn't as if you could chat with a Bot or Daira.

That evening, Hyrule didn't notice the mood turning sour.

Hylians were social animals. They _needed _companionship. To be isolated was dangerous, not only because of enemies—but for the sake of the mind. Hyrule, though, grew up in the isolation. He was used to it.

There is a difference between growing up alone, and being abandoned when older.

He didn't grow up in a big community either, unlike the rest, so he didn't get the societal imprint of others. The only people he met, on his adventures, were the townsfolk, and that was only when he was saving Aurora. While he was saving Dawn, he only met the Old Men, the Old Women, and the Merchants.

No one else.

Now, he wouldn't say that his adventure was lonely—you cannot miss what you did not have—but compared to the current adventure with the Links, his first was definitely missing… something.

But it wasn't as if he met _no one _on his adventures. There was the fairies. His aunts and uncles. But he didn't spend much time with them. Tera and Cotera were old, but still too young to be much help on his adventures—all they could do was heal him. Unlike the other fairies, they couldn't leave the Fairy Fountain, so they couldn't assist him much. Besides, Mija and Kaysa were young, and needed to be taught.

At the time, Hyrule didn't argue with the Great Fairies, or try to find someone else to be his companion. He was used to the solitude, and was content with it.

Only after meeting the Links did he realise what he was missing.

Friends.

He was missing friends.

There is a difference between companions and friends. Companions were just people you travelled with. Friends were people you formed a bond with. You can have companions who are not friends, but not friends who aren't companions.

For travelling does not mean down a literal path.

It's weird to think that people would prefer being called a companion rather than a friend. For, the word friend connotates that you have formed a connection with that person. A companion connotates that there is no connection, and you are only working together for a similar goal.

Hyrule would call each of the Links his friends.

At first, there was some tension in the group. It was a group of nine random strangers thrown together, of course there was some tension. But, once the group grew closer, the tension faded. Trust may have been up in the air, but there was barely any tension.

Apart from a small sentence here or there about trust and lack thereof.

But it wasn't as if any of the Links only thought of the others as someone they had to work with. A coalition rather than a team. Sure, they all have their secrets, but that is to be expected when you put nine Heroes together.

The Links are Hyrule's friends because there is a bond. There is a connection. They shared stories, jokes, trained, and helped each other. Never once had someone snapped as they sat around the campfire telling jokes.

Well, Legend nearly did. But he was having a bad day.

To Hyrule, the Links were not just companions. They were not just friends.

Hyrule didn't know much about family, but he figured that these eight Heroes from different times were the closest he had gotten to one.

The pain he'll feel when the group departs will be the worse feeling he would ever feel in his life.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Mmm… another character study! And about Hyrule! It just made sense since he had zero companions in his adventures (technically, so did Wild, but he did meet Wolfie).**

**Two more days left! Two more chapters!**

**I don't know what else to write…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	30. Candle to Guide Me

**Hello.**

**This is day thirty: monster.**

**Penultimate day!**

**This is a songfic for 'Monster' by Imagine Dragons.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda, **_**'Monster', or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

_Ever since I could remember, everything inside of me just wanted to fit in._

_I was never one for pretenders, everything I tried to be just wouldn't settle in._

* * *

Warriors was from a world of war.

There was hardly a day of peace—a day where he wasn't needed on the battlefield—a day where he didn't have to worry about his safety and the safety of his troops.

His troops.

His men.

People he fought with, grew close with, helped, and was helped.

People who betrayed him.

These men, these men he thought he knew, betrayed him.

He would never admit it, but there was a hesitation in regards to his trust for others. Even the other Links.

He trusted them with his lives. He knew they were trustworthy.

But his men were trustworthy as well.

No matter how close he was with the others, he built enough walls around him so that he won't be tricked again.

He will not be played as a fool.

* * *

_If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because everything I touch isn't dark enough, if this problem lies in me._

* * *

Compared to the others, Warriors had killed the most.

He had seen battles in their Hyrules, how they kill, at most, ten monsters.

Easily, he has killed several thousand in one battle.

He was so paranoid about being ambushed midbattle for, why would only _one _monster be around? There's always others.

But, in the other Hyrules, they _were _alone.

The others were not used to the fast-paced battle like he was. They couldn't see a busy battlefield and _instantly _know what to do.

Warriors did.

By this point, it was reflex.

It almost terrified him how quickly he could switch mindsets. One second he could be in his civvy mindset, the next he could be halfway across the battlefield—a plan already in motion.

He never told the others that his world was covered in war.

They didn't need to know.

All they needed to know was that he was a Captain in the military.

They didn't need to know that he had never felt more than a week of safety. More than a week of peace.

They didn't need to know.

* * *

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me._

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

* * *

Warriors had made mistakes in his life.

When you live in a world that's ever changing, mistakes occur.

But he never thought his mistakes would impact the future _so much._

It was his secret.

He never told anyone.

Guardians.

10,000 years ago, Wild said that the Guardians were created to protect the world from Ganon. Wild mentioned about the Hero and the Princess who sealed Ganon away, and created the Guardians and the Divine Beasts.

Warriors almost interrupted Wild, but the man kept speaking.

He mentioned how Guardians were corrupted by Calamity Ganon. How lives were ruined by these machines. How people died from them.

Warriors, ashamed, kept quiet.

He had a troubling thought brewing in his head as Wild spoke. It was only when they were showing their scars did his thought become a realisation.

Time thought Wild's scars were from Beamos burns.

Warriors knew differently.

Although, no one from his time had those burns—it didn't take him long to put the pieces together.

There was only _one _creature, he knew of, that could concentrate energy in a strong enough form to make burns in the direct pattern as Wild's.

Guardians.

The machines that were supposed to destroy Ganon were turned against the people.

If the Hero from the 10,000-year-old legend could see what had become of their creation—then, he'd be distraught.

Ashamed.

Destroyed.

Warriors was.

There was no way he could tell Wild.

He couldn't tell him that he was responsible for his burns.

For his death.

Wild never told the group that he died, but there was _no way _he could've survived a Guardian blast without dying.

And so, it didn't take Warriors long to realised that the people of the future found the Shrine of Resurrection.

It was his secret.

He was never going to tell Wild.

* * *

_A monster—a monster._

_I've turned into a monster._

_A monster—a monster._

_And it keeps getting stronger._

* * *

They arrived on Wild's Hyrule in a field littered with Guardians.

It was as if Hylia was laughing down at him.

"Get to cover!" Wild exclaimed as the lasers targeted him, Warriors, and Wind. "There's a shrine to the west we can get to!"

The group took off running.

Warriors knew that they wouldn't make it.

He _knew._

He knew how long it took Guardians to power up their lasers. It wasn't a long time. So, as he heard the final few seconds of powering from the machines, he stepped in front of Wind.

Grabbing his shield, he parried the beams with deadly accuracy.

He didn't even bat an eye.

It slammed into the respective Guardians, destroying them. The machines fell to the ground as a low yell was heard from behind them.

Glancing back, there was a fading red dome around Wild.

"Thanks, Daruk." Wild whispered as he stared at Warriors, wide-eyed.

The man from his legend couldn't look up at him.

"How—how'd you do that?" Wild demanded as Time glanced over the three.

"Is anyone hurt?"

Wind shook his head, a little shocked. "No—no, I'm fine."

Wild stepped towards Warriors. "How'd you know to parry the beam?"

Warriors looked to the ground.

He could explain who he was.

He _could._

He _should._

But he _can't._

He can't do that.

He can't tell Wild that he knew how to parry a Guardian's beam because he helped design them.

They've been to Wild's Hyrule _many _times.

It was too late.

It was his secret.

So, Warriors plastered on a fake smile. "We've been to your Hyrule enough times," was his excuse. "Besides, my shield is sturdy. It was mostly dumb luck."

He could never tell him.

* * *

_Can I clear my conscience if I'm different from the rest?_

_Do I have to run and hide?_

_I never said that I want this. This burden came to me, and it's made its home inside._

* * *

It was clear that Warriors was different than the others.

If not physically, for they were all able-bodied men, than in mind.

He thought differently than them.

Once, they managed to find a chess board with _all _the pieces. At campfire, they held chess tournaments—almost everyone participated, except Legend, who thought it was useless, and Sky, who fell asleep.

It didn't take long for Warriors to be declared the Chess King.

He wiped the board with everyone.

"It's just strategy," he explained. "A dimmed down version of a battlefield."

And he was used to the battlefield.

Once, they had to complete a puzzle in order to make it through an area. It wasn't a hard puzzle, just a pattern and word problem.

Warriors nearly short-circuited.

He could only stare at the words, not able to read the Hylian but had the translation.

If anything, this puzzle was simpler than chess. But he wasn't able to figure it out.

He couldn't comprehend how to solve the puzzle.

This was to the shock of everyone. Warriors was the Chess King—yet a simple puzzle left him stumped.

In Warriors' world, you needed to know how to play strategy.

Puzzles were useless.

They didn't help you defeat your enemies. They may strengthen your mind, but not in the way that was critical for survival on the battlefield.

Chess could save your life, and the life of your men.

Puzzles could kill your entire troop.

* * *

_If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because everything I touch isn't dark enough, if this problem lies in me._

* * *

Wild never stopped hammering him for his knowledge on Guardians.

He was smart, he _knew _there was something Warriors wasn't telling the group.

Ever since the run in with the Guardian, he had been distant—still prideful and egotistical, but distant.

There was _no way _that Warriors just got a lucky shot at parrying a beam.

The first time Wild tried parrying, he nearly died.

Too be fair, it was a Scout Guardian. So, it didn't do much damage—but Warriors parried a _Stalker._

Those monsters have health up to 1500.

And parrying was hard.

It required precise timing and hand-eye coordination. If you were a second late, your shield was destroyed; if you were a second early, you were struck.

Parrying, although can destroy Guardians in one-hit, left you open to a full-on Guardian beam.

Wild was so shocked by Warriors' proper parrying that he missed his.

Thank _Din _for Daruk's Protection.

He highly doubted any Fairy could bring him back from a dead-on Guardian hit—nor Hyrule's Life spell.

The Shrine of Resurrection could—but no one knew where it was, and he didn't want to sleep for another hundred years.

When Wild asked Warriors about the parrying, Warriors would tell him that "It was full on luck." and then change the subject.

Warriors would never tell Wild the truth.

It wasn't because of the fear of rejection from the group for this secret.

It was the hatred Wild could have for him.

Warriors helped design the monsters that killed him.

Who would want to spend time with the person who made their murder weapon?

* * *

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me._

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

* * *

As much as Warriors' tried, he couldn't escape his past.

He couldn't escape his fear or paranoia.

So, against his own wishes, he kept a journal documenting everyone.

Including himself.

This was dangerous. Someone could find his book and read it—read what was written.

Though, the only person able to would be Wind.

They had the same Hylian.

So, he wrote it in a language no one would recognise.

The language of the Sheikah.

When the Guardians and Divine Beasts were being built, he learnt the language. He worked closely with the Sheikah people, and it would've been best if he could read what they wrote about the machines.

His Sheikah wasn't the best—for every Sheikah word he forgot, he just replaced with the Hylian equivalent.

He wrote how to take down everyone in the group.

Their weaknesses, whether physical or emotional.

He wrote about his own weaknesses—this time, in his Hylian. What use would the information be if no one could read it? He knew that Sheikah still existed in Wild's Hyrule, but he doubted the man could read it.

His penultimate entry was on Wind.

After he finished his notes, he ripped the pages out.

He couldn't write how to defeat a boy.

He couldn't.

So, he tore the pages up and threw them into the fire when it was his turn for watch.

Wind, he knew, would never betray them.

Unknown to everyone, he _knew _Wind. Knew the future version of him.

Or, knew _stories _of him.

Not stories of the Hero of the Wind, though he heard those too, but stories of _him, _Link.

The man Warriors was named after.

Technically, he was named after his father, Link Jr.

Warriors was Link the third.

But his father was named after his grandfather, Link.

The pirate of the Great Sea, before the water levels fixed and the world stopped being flooded.

The pirate of the Great Sea, the boy from Outset Island, the Hero of the Wind, Link, Grandfather…

There were many titles Wind was called in Warriors' time.

* * *

_A monster—a monster._

_I've turned into a monster._

_A monster—a monster._

_And it keeps getting stronger._

* * *

Sometimes, it would seem as if the world hated him.

He would be trapped in the memories of war, of fighting, of losing those close to him, of how his happiness doomed his world to war against… Cia, how her happiness was crushed by him.

Those days, he was distant. Although, he plastered on a fake smile and pretended like everything was well.

He had learnt how to keep morale up even when he knew the inevitable would be upon him.

Once the Captain panics, the entire troop falters.

Although, the others never pried him for information, they knew something was wrong with Warriors.

It took sometime before the others came up with some ideas to help him.

Everyone had their stories, their history, and their bad days.

Sometimes, all it took was knowing that you were not alone.

So, that was exactly what Wind would do.

At campfire, he would get the others up and do what he would do on Tetra's pirate ship with the pirates.

They would put on productions.

Of course, Wind wouldn't have the group act out court cases—as fun as those are—but he did do some of the other productions.

They would tell stories.

He would tell stories of the monsters he fought on the Great Sea, of some of the shenanigans some of the pirates got up too on the ship.

The others would chime in with some funny stories of their adventures as well, but Wind's stories seemed to lift Warrior's spirits the most.

So, if Wind had to keep telling stories for the rest of his life in order to cheer up the man who had protected him many times, then he would.

Whenever Wind told a story to Warriors, he felt happy.

But sad.

Happy that he could hear the stories told through his childhood, but sad because memories of his Grandfather flooded his mind.

Of their relationship, and of his death.

It was a bittersweet time.

Sometimes, Warriors didn't know why the group tried with their productions.

He had been keeping so many secrets from them.

They didn't know that he kept notes on them, observed them, and was constantly checking if anything changed.

They didn't know that he was the reason for Wild's scars.

They didn't know that the only thing he knew was war and battlefield.

They didn't know that Warriors had a fear of himself—of what his battles and lack of trust could turn him into.

Wind didn't know that he… that Warriors was his grandson.

Their productions would cheer him up, they would lighten his day, until he remembered the very real fear of the possibility of him losing all empathy.

War changes people.

Eventually, you can stop caring about others—and only focus on yourself.

And Warriors… Warriors had seen enough war and battles to see the outcomes.

Selfishness, apathy, murder.

These people…

They lose their humanity.

They lose their compassion.

They lose what makes them a community.

Warriors never had a moment of peace from the realisation that he could be like those people.

A monster.

* * *

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me._

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. _

_A monster—a monster._

_I've turned into a monster._

_A monster—a monster._

_And it keeps getting stronger._

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Another dose of Warriors angst!**

**Man, I really like the headcannon that Warriors is the Hero from the 10,000-year-old legend. I really do.**

**I also like the song 'Monster' by Imagine Dragons.**

**Also, the headcannon that Wind is Warriors' grandfather—so, I added that here too.**

**Whoever made those headcannons, I thank you.**

**This is the second to last chapter! We've almost reached the end!**

**Woo hoo!**

**Anyway, I don't know what to write…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


	31. This Is Halloween

**Hello.**

**This is day thirty-one: Halloween.**

**This is the last chapter!**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**Enjoy!**

"Happy Hallows Eve, guys!"

"What exactly do we do for Hallows Eve, again?"

"Seriously, Hyrule? It's mostly just partying and hanging out."

"Don't blame him Blue! He doesn't celebrate it!"

It was a blessed occasion, for the group would be celebrating Hallows Eve in Four's Hyrule. Four was ecstatic, besides from the fact that he was back in his world, he got to show the others what Hallows Eve was.

The moment he spotted Hyrule Town in the distance, he grabbed his Four Sword and split, much to the alarm of the others. It took Vio only a moment to explain about how it was Hallows Eve for the group to realise that there _wasn't _any monsters around.

Now, they were in the middle of the Hallows Eve Festival.

The townspeople of Hyrule Town were all dressed up. Some of the younger child dressed us as either the Hero of Light or the Hero of the Four Swords—much to Red's joy. The moment he spotted a child in a costume of him, he pointed it out to Blue—who was grumbling about something.

The group of Links, having not been prepared for Hallows Eve, didn't have many costumes. Red, Blue, and Green dyed their hair their namesake—and somehow managed to convince Vio to do the same. Wild was wearing what looked like a wrestler's costume, though he swore it did something cool when the sun set. Wind, distraught about having no costume, borrowed one of Wild's masks—he currently pounced around the centre wearing the Korok Mask. Sky found one of the shops in Hyrule Town that was only there for Hallows Eve—he bought a Cucco Mask, purely because it was amusing to see how the others reacted to the cute, innocent bird.

"Is dressing up necessary?" Legend eyed one of the active children, who was wearing a homemade pink Bokoblin costume.

"No," Vio assured, "but, it is a tradition. Most adults don't dress up, it's mostly for the children—and those who want to dress up."

"So… you can be anything?" Warriors checked. "Not just monsters?"

"Yeah." Green nodded. "I mean, _we're _not monsters."

Red nodded.

"Yeah, no thanks." Legend crossed his arms. "I'd rather not parade around in a costume."

Before Green could speak, a voice behind him caught their attention, "Oh! Hey, guys!"

Turning around, the group was met with a person wearing small round ears on her head. She had drawn on whiskers and wore a completely grey outfit. Princess Zelda of Hyrule, aka Dot, was dressed as a mouse.

"Zelda!" Red smiled.

The four ignored a squawk of "That's _Zelda?!"_

"What did you do to your hair?" Dot wondered.

Vio sighed, "It wasn't voluntary, I guarantee you that."

"Well, maybe not for Vio." Red thought. "But the rest of us did!"

"Are you a mouse?" Blue crossed his arms.

"Yup! I'm Dot the mouse!" She smiled before spotting the group behind them. "Oh? Who are they?"

"They're who we've been travelling with." Green explained. And thus, the introductions begun again. "…and Sky and Wind are currently somewhere in town."

Dot nodded. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

Turning to the four, she reached out and grabbed Green's and Blue's sleeves. "Come on! It's almost night! If we want to see the Carving Contest, we need to be quick! It's already started!"

"Ack! Let go of my sleeve!"

Red chimed, "The Carving Contest! Oh, I can't wait!"

"What's the Carving Contest?" Time couldn't help but wonder.

Vio explained, "It's where we get to see who carved the best design in the spirit of Hallows Eve."

"There's also the Costume Contest," Red listed.

"The Baking Competition." Dot added, Blue grabbed his sleeve back.

"The Horror Story Contest…"

"No, I think they closed that one this year."

"What? Aw… that's sad."

"Then, at midnight," Green finished, "There's the Lantern Celebration. It's when we light lanterns and send them into the skies in order for the lost spirits trapped for the year to be set free."

"That's a lot of contests," Hyrule mentioned. "And does the lantern thing actually work?"

Dot and Green shrugged. "It's more of a tradition by now."

"Once the sun sets," Red chimed, "then the contests start!"

Time mused, "I think it's fine if everyone goes and has fun for the night. It _is _Hallows Eve, after all."

"Just don't eat the keystones in the breads," Vio warned. "You will break a tooth."

"I think Wild learnt his lesson from last time," Twilight assured. "Or, at least, I hope he did."

"Oh! And you get candy if you dress up!" Red quickly added.

"Candy, eh?" Hyrule nudged Wild.

"At least _I _will, you haven't dressed up."

"Oh. Right…"

"Let's meet back here when you see the moon rise above the tree line," Green suggested, "that's when we start to make lanterns!"

The group agreed with this plan before going their separate ways, disappearing into the crowd of Hyrule Town.

* * *

The Carving Contest was always one of the most anticipated contests on Hallows Eve. Many carvers from near and far all joined the contest, each having hours to carve their designs. Each work of art was a masterpiece in its own right.

There were four categories in the Carving Contest: most adorable, most terrifying, most funny, and most weird.

As Dot and Red waited in the crowd, the other three counterparts gone off somewhere else, they could only watch in amazement at the carvings.

"I think that one is adorable!" Red pointed out Contestant #5, with a small, cute smiling face carving.

"What about #7?" Dot wondered, gesturing to the large-eyed face.

"Hmmm…. yeah, but #5's cuter!"

A figure stood behind them. "What're you talking about?"

Red and Dot glanced behind to see a large Cucco Mask. Red jumped and scuttled back. "C—Cucco!"

Sky laughed, removing his mask. "No, it's just me!"

Red let out a sigh of relief and tried to calm his racing heart. Dot laughed in the background, "Nice one! Come on, Red, Cucco's aren't _that _terrifying!"

"I mean…"

Dot laughed again before turning to Sky. "I don't think we've met."

"Neither do I," Sky assured, "they call me Sky."

"I'm officially Zelda, but you can call me Dot." Dot explained. "Everyone else does."

"Well…" Red started.

"Hush, you."

"What's going on?" Sky gestured to the contestants on the stage.

"It's a Carving Contest!" Red explained. "We get to watch master carvers carve their designs _right in front _of us! In live time! Then, the judges vote for their favourite carvings for the categories—and the audience gets to pitch in a vote as well!"

Sky looked at the contestants. He paused at #12. "Is that supposed to be a… monster?"

The two turned to where he gestured. "Hmm…? Oh! Yeah, probably a Ghini…. They must be going for the scary category."

"Which can be boring sometimes," Dot shrugged. "I would've gone for most funny."

"You just like to laugh!"

Dot chuckled. "Maybe so!"

"How long do they have to carve?" Sky wondered.

"Until the Lantern Celebration." Dot explained. "Until midnight."

"That seems like a long time."

"Not really. Carving takes a long time." Red shrugged. "This is the only contest that starts before the night falls because it take so long."

"Huh."

"But once the night falls, it gets cooler! They light up the stage and turn their carvings into lanterns! Jack-o-Lanterns!"

"Like what we did at Time and Malon's."

Red nodded. "Exactly like that! Come on, let's watch them carve!"

* * *

Green spotted Hyrule standing in front of the library. "Hey! Whatcha doing?"

"Oh?" Hyrule turned to him. "Hey, Green. I'm just standing here… I don't really know what to do—there's so much to do!"

"Cool. Hey, if you see any of the others, can you tell them I'm visiting Librari?"

"Librari?" Hyrule echoed. "Isn't that the Minish you tried to visit earlier?"

Green nodded. "Yeah. Gentari wanted me to give him something from the Minish Woods for Hallows Eve."

"What are you giving him?"

Green pulled out two _very _small seeds. "Here. These are Jabber Nuts—Festari has a bunch of them, and Gentari suggested that I pass one to Librari so that he can make a note of it or something… I really don't know."

"Sounds cool."

Green pocketed the seeds. "Hey, why don't you come with? I can show you how the Minish celebrate Hallows Eve then!"

Hyrule brightened. "Really? I get to see the Minish?"

"If you want."

"Sure, I'll go!"

Green smiled. "Sweet! You'll need to eat one of these nuts though, or you won't be able to understand the Picori language."

Hyrule looked down at the small nut Green had in his hand. "Uh… it's a little small."

"Well, you eat it when you're smaller," Green explained. "There's a portal around here if you want to shrink, or you could turn into a fairy—your choice."

"I think I'll turn into a fairy." Hyrule shrugged.

Green nodded. "Alright, I'll show you the portal."

The two walked around the building until Green spotted a jar under a tree. "Here, you can transform now."

Just as Hyrule said, "_Fairy_." Green lifted the jar and shrunk down.

Hyrule floated to the ground as Green brushed dust off his tunic. He held out the nut, which was now much bigger. "In okok." _Here._

Reaching out a hand, though his green glow obstructed the view, Hyrule grabbed the nut. He ate it, nearly choking from the bitterness.

"Forgot to warn you," Green realised. "It's pretty bitter."

"Yeah. Thanks for the heads up."

Green laughed in a joyful manner, "Come on! I can introduce you to the Library Minish!"

* * *

The library didn't change much from when Hyrule last visited it.

But this time he didn't get caught in a bottle.

Green showed him where the Library Minish lived, using the spines on the books as ladders. "We're almost there!" Green assured.

The two stopped when Green spotted a Minish reading a book. He seemed to struggle with lifting the page. "Come on… _Lift up! _I need to know what happens to Percy!"

Hyrule and Green headed over to the Minish. "Uh?" Hyrule called, startling the Minish. "Do you need help?"

The Minish jumped. "Who said that?" His eyes landed on Hyrule. "A fairy? I didn't know the library had fairies!"

"Hey, Jotari." Green greeted.

"Link?" Jotari stuttered. "It's been so long! Happy Hallows Eve!"

"Happy Hallows Eve! Is Librari here?"

Jotari nodded. "Yup! Elder Librari is in his book right now."

"That's good!" Green nodded. "I'm showing my friend around currently—and running a delivery for Gentari."

Hyrule waved, stunned silent.

"Elder Librari will be happy to see you again!" Jotari assured. "He loves sharing his stories!"

Green nodded. "I know. We should probably let you get back to your book…"

"Bye!"

Hyrule and Green continued to where Librari lived. Jotari continued with flipping the page of the book. "Who was that?"

"That was Jotari." Green explained as he hopped across the books. "He's a student under Librari. He's a Library Minish."

"I noticed. I was so surprised that I could hardly speak!"

Green nodded. "Yeah! I was surprised as well! Now… here we are!"

Opening the door, Green peeked his head through. "Uh, Librari? You in here?"

Hyrule followed him inside the book, amazed at the inside. "Wow…"

Librari, an elder Minish, turned to them. "Ah! Link and a… fairy?"

"This is really neat!" Hyrule mentioned. "You live in a _book?"_

Librari nodded. "Yes, I do. What better way to write than surrounded by words?"

"I have a delivery from Gentari." Green reached into his pocket and pulled out the Jabber Nut. "Here."

Taking the Jabber Nut, Librari mused. "Perfect. Exactly what I needed for Hallows Eve!"

"What are you going to do with it, anyway?" Green wondered.

Librari placed the nut on his desk. "I am going to chronical about the nut—then, I am going to grow my own so that I have extras should the time need."

"Cool. What are you doing for Hallows Eve?"

Turning back to his book, Librari spoke, "I am writing down the first Hallows Eve I can remember… all those years ago."

Green explained, "Librari is writing out his life story."

Hyrule chimed, "That's neat! Must be a lot of volumes."

"Indeed, it is, my good fairy!" Librari picked up his quill. "You can come and read it anytime you like."

"Oh… I can't read."

"Hyrule's not from around." Green explained before Librari could faint from the notion of someone not being able to read. "His written word is much different."

"I imagine that the language of the Great Fairies are different…" Librari mused.

"Oh!" Hyrule interjected. "I'm not a Great Fairy! Besides, they speak Hylian."

"Ah, you're a regular sized fairy, aren't you?"

"I'm? Not a fairy? This is a spell. I'm Hylian."

"Ah!" Librari brightened. "Another Hylian visitor! How joyful! If you want to enjoy our Hallows Eve with the Minish, I suggest you head out!"

Green whispered to Hyrule, "That's Librari speak for 'leave me alone, I'm writing'."

"Alright." Hyrule nodded. "We should head out, anyway!"

Green waved. "See you later!"

"Farewell."

* * *

"I don't understand these ways of fashion. Why would you dress up as the monsters that kill you?"

"Because it's fun!"

"Yeah, not everyone is a bummer like you."

"I'm not a bummer! Dressing up as a monster is _not _appealing."

"For you, maybe."

"You're not a monster either, Blue."

"No one asked for your input, Wind."

"Hey. No bullying."

"How is that bullying?"

Warriors sighed, "If I have to explain it to you, then you will not learn."

The three of them, Blue, Wind, and Warriors, stood by the edge of the stage. The sun had fully set, so the festival was in full swing. Different people walked onto the stage, each wearing a different costume. Wind was ecstatic to see the costumes.

"Whatever." Blue crossed his arms. "Why are you here?"

"Why are _you _here?" Warriors shot back. "I'd never take you for the costume type."

Blue merely gestured to his hair.

"Alright, guys, cut it out!" Wind sighed. Warriors froze before turning to the stage. "We're here to have fun! Let's enjoy these costumes! Who do you think is going to win!"

"I vote for the rainbow Lizalfos," Blue grumbled.

Warriors cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Not the life-size Moblin?"

Before Blue could retort, Wind squealed, "Look! Someone's dressing up as Four!"

Much to be true, there was a contestant wearing a Four costume.

Blue blinked.

"They got the placement of our colours wrong."

"What?" Warriors glanced down at him.

"It's blue, green, violet, red. They have green, blue, red, and violet." Blue explained. "It's wrong."

"That's nitpicking!"

"Not really?" Blue furrowed his brow. "If you're going to dress up as someone, _at least _get it right."

Someone off to Blue's left scoffed, "Like you can argue. Really? Going as the Blue Hero? You got the colour on the wrong side anyway. And his hair isn't blue."

Blue turned to the person who spoke—a man wearing a green cloak—enraged. "_Excuse me? _I do _not _have this wrong! And what is wrong with the Blue Hero?"

Wind and Warriors glanced at each other before stepping forward, the steam could practically be seen from Blue.

"Isn't he the emotional one?" the woman next to the man wondered. "I heard he's always getting into fights."

"I am _not."_

Warriors stepped forward. "Alright, everyone, calm down. No need to fight."

"I am _not _always getting into fights." Blue growled, one sentence away from fighting with the man.

Wind mused, "Well… from what we've heard."

Blue glowered at him.

"Blue, calm down," Warriors tried again, "we can just leave."

"They _insulted _me," Blue hissed. "How can I let it go."

"You know _this _is why you're the emotional one."

Blue crossed his arms. "I'm _not. _Red is. Cries over everything."

"Yeah? And you argue with everything."

"I do _not."_

Wind spoke up, "Uh, Blue, you are right now."

Blue merely scowled and looked away.

The man cocked an eyebrow. "Wow, childish, is he not?"

"_That's it." _Blue reached for his sword but Wind stopped him.

"Blue, come on!"

"If this guy thinks he can insult me, then we have to duel."

The man cocked an eyebrow. "I merely critiqued your costume."

"My 'costume'," Blue grabbed his arm back from Wind and glared, "is my hair."

Suddenly a loud sigh erupted from the right, "I knew it."

The Heroes, the woman, and the man turned to Vio, who stood unimpressed.

"My 'Blue's about to do something dumb' bells were ringing," Vio explained.

"You don't have those."

"You don't know that. If I didn't, then why am I here?"

Wind mentioned, "Blue was kinda loud…"

The woman spoke up, "I have no idea what is going on anymore."

"Yeah, I would like to know that as well," Vio crossed his arms. "Warriors, what happened?"

Warriors cocked an eyebrow, "We were just watching the costume contest when someone dressed as Four. Blue critiqued it, and this man critiqued his outfit—saying he has the location of the colour wrong."

"Let me guess, Blue got defensive." Vio sighed.

"I did _not."_

Wind added, "He was about to fight the man."

"I was _not."_

The man muttered, "Kid wouldn't have won anyway."

Vio ignored him. "I'm not paid enough for this… Blue, just calm down."

"I am calm."

Vio didn't believe him.

"I don't understand why you got so defensive," the woman admitted. "Chuck was merely commenting on your choice of costume."

"My 'choice of costume'," Blue growled, "was Blue from Triforce Heroes _not _the Blue Hero. It's not a costume if you are that person."

Realisation clicked in the man. "Oh. Oh goddess."

Warriors hissed, "He chose the wrong person to insult about his costume."

Vio sighed.

* * *

In all retrospect, Twilight should've realised that Wild wouldn't learn from the past.

And so, here he was, entering a baking competition.

While glowing as a skeleton.

Turned out that his costume _did _do something.

It glowed.

"Is he _seriously _entering a baking competition?" Legend remarked from the side. "Has he even baked before?"

"He's made a fruitcake," Time mentioned. "That was pretty good."

"Yeah, but be honest, who _actually _likes fruitcake?"

"I don't think he gets a choice in what to make," Twilight admitted. "There's set dishes. I think they're making a cake now…"

"Is a fruitcake a cake?"

"You're asking the wrong people."

Legend mused, "Doesn't it have to be Hallows Eve themed?"

"Yeah?"

"Wild doesn't know anything about Hallows Eve."

"Oh. I'm sure he'll figure something out."

* * *

"What is a Monster Cake, Contestant #9?" one of the judges asked.

Wild answered, "It's a cake, but made with a special ingredient."

"And this is an ingredient you brought with you?" the other judge asked.

The third judge spoke up, "Well, they were allowed to bring one extra ingredient."

"Very well. What is this ingredient?"

"Monster Extract."

The judges paused. The audience waited.

As they looked down at the horned purple cake, they could only guess what _exactly _was in the Monster Extract.

Suffice to say, it was _very _Hallows Eve.

* * *

"If he poisons the judges, who's taking the blame?"

"He's not going to poison the judges, Legend."

"I think it would fall on me."

"Wow, the old man taking one for the team." Legend remarked. "Besides, what is even _in _Monster Extract? Monster guts?"

Twilight mused, "He did tell me he got it from Kilton… so possibly."

"If he puts that in our food I'm going to riot."

"You'll starve."

"Do you really believe I can't feed myself? I've been on more adventures than you two, _combined."_

"It's not like he has 43 Monster Extracts, I'm sure you'll be fine." Time assured. "Now, let's see the outcome for the first challenge."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Contestant #4, you didn't prove to have a _Spooktacular _dish, and had to be eliminated…" the host sadly said. "Congratulations to the rest of you, you move onto the next round! This time… pies!"

* * *

"He's going to poison the judges."

"Have some faith, will you?"

* * *

Unknown to everyone, Wild had stacked up on Monster Extracts the last time they were in his Hyrule. He bought 84 Monster Extracts after exchanging 96 Lizalfos Talons.

He was ready.

* * *

"Candy! Anyone wearing a costume can get candy!"

Sky, Red, and Dot turned away from the Carving Contest as a vender yelled.

"Oh! Candy!" Dot smiled, grabbing Red's sleeve. "Let's grab some!"

She pulled him over to the vender, Sky followed behind—his Cucco Mask back on.

"Ah! Princess!" the vender greeted. "I see you've dressed up for Hallows Eve! Would you like some candy?"

"Yes, please!"

The vender held out a bowl. "Choose five pieces! You too, Link!"

As Red and Dot grabbed their fistfuls of candy, the vender spotted Sky. "Ah! What about you, young man? Do you fancy some candy?"

Sky peered into the bowl. "What kind of candy?"

"All the good ones!"

Debating for a moment, Sky reached in and pulled out his pieces. "Thank you."

"No problem, my good sir! I am just celebrating Hallows Eve!"

The three turned back to the Costume Contest.

"Happy Hallows Eve!"

* * *

Hyrule and Green walked around the small Minish Town. All the Minish were dressed up as well, each in their own costumes. Hallows Eve decorations littered the streets, adding to the scare and flare of Hallows Eve.

"Wow!" Hyrule chimed. "This is so… amazing! Everything is so small!"

Green nodded. "Cool, right? The Minish have a fully working society under ours."

As they walked—though, Hyrule was flying—they earned looks of awe from the Minish. It's not everyday that a fairy accompanied a Minish-sized Hylian.

They passed a small little magic shop. "Ah! Link! Happy Hallows Eve!" the shopkeeper greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Hyrule," Green explained. "I'm showing him around."

"Ah, the Hero meets a fairy—what a story so old…"

"I'm not a fairy," Hyrule said, "I only look like a fairy because of a spell."

The shopkeeper didn't believe him. "I know of your spell, but you're a fairy without it. I can sense your magic, boy."

"He's an ex-Minish Mage," Green quickly explained. "They do magic."

The shopkeeper nodded. "Ah, Link, before I forget… Ezlo wanted me to give you something. A Hallows Eve present."

"Ezlo?"

The shopkeeper answered him by passing him a small box. "Here. He said you'd have use for it."

Opening the lid, he saw a broken keystone. Both parts were in the box, but not touching.

"He said that if you are ever in a dire need of assistance, just to connect the keystone. He will appear." The shopkeeper explained. "It took him a while to find it."

"Years?"

"Yeah, years."

Green pocketed the keystone. "Well, thank you! The next time you see him, tell him I say thanks!"

"Sure, can do, Mr. Hero!" the shopkeeper smiled. "Now, you go off an enjoy Hallows Eve! I hear they have bobbing for apples down centre."

Green turned to Hyrule. "Wanna see some tiny apples?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

Once the moon rose above the tree top, the people of Hyrule Town grew excited. It would only be an hour until the Lantern Celebration. At this time, the contests ended as people went to buy and create their lanterns.

The group of nine Links, plus the one Zelda, met by the front of town.

Unsurprising to all, Hyrule and Green were last. Hyrule was still a fairy when they arrived, so he had to transform back, much to the confusion of Dot.

Wild carried his baking trophy. His monstrous meals simply blew away the judges with their taste, foreign cuisine, and purpleness. It was a close call between him and Contestant #2—who only lost because of a design failure.

Wild didn't need to design his food, they all came purple.

Red, Dot, and Sky had their arms full of candy. Once Wind saw that, he went off to gather his candy. Warriors followed him to make sure he didn't get lost.

Once they arrived back, the group got started.

Since the four of Four, and Dot, knew about the lanterns, they instructed everyone on how to make one. Some of them turned out great—Sky, Time, Dot, and Vio—some of them turned out… okay—Green, Red, Twilight, and Warriors—and some had nothing to be desired—Blue, Legend, Hyrule, Wild, and Wind.

Blue wasn't pleased by this.

"I have been making lanterns _forever., _he grumbled, "How, by the name of _Hylia, _am I sucking now!"

"Technically," Vio corrected, "you've only been doing this for three years. _We've _been doing this since forever."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Blue muttered. "I should still know how."

"But you do know how!" Red added. "You just can't seem to perfect the art!"

As Hyrule looked down at his mess, he realised, "This is witchcraft."

"No, it isn't." Legend, Time, Warriors, and Vio assured.

A large ring interrupted anything someone else was going to say.

"The bell!" Dot smiled. "It's time!"

The group quickly got up and carried their lanterns to the centre of the town. One by one, they took a torch and lit the candle inside of the lanterns.

The crowd watched as the paper was carried up into the skies, just a little glimmer of light among the starry sky. The moon watched over the crowd as a mother.

Red quickly pulled Green, Vio, Blue, and Dot into a hug. He then reached out and pulled some of the other Links into a hug. Hyrule pulled Legend, who grumbled from the motion. Wind pulled Warriors into the hug, as Time, Twilight, Wild, and Sky joined.

The group looked up at the sky, at the disappearing lights, and were filled with a feeling of comfort.

Of safety.

"Happy Hallows Eve!"

**Happy Halloween!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**We have reached the end of this journey! I never thought I could update a fic everyday for a month—but I somehow did it!**

**It was stressful at times, and I almost neglected my schoolwork. But! This is done and I'm not failing school!**

**Yay!**

**Now, I can get back to the other stories I was writing before October…**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


End file.
